kimmie's a what?
by chubi6328
Summary: kimmie's got kitty instict guess who her chosen mate is. kigo
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible (Darn!) Disney does.

Notice: its KIGO folks, M rating for a sexual situations and violence.

Beep beeeep beep

"Go wade!" Kim possible 21 years old hero answered her kimmunicator as she walked thru the halls or her college.

"Kim there's been a robbery at the new York museum of ancient history" wade load the young techie genius quickly informed Kim

"Shego?" Kim asked abruptly thinking of her moss hued rival and internationally wanted thief who now went legit.

"I don't think so it looks likes an amateur since they kind of triggered a hidden alarm"

"Ride?"

"Front courtyard of the uni" wade answered with a smile

"You rock wade"

Kim quickly pocketed her kimmunicator as she ran outside where a proto type hover jet was already waiting. She quickly climbed aboard the craft. As she sat down in a lounge chair the craft quickly lifted off and flew to New York in a speed that jets would envy. She also found a bag which contained her mission clothes which she quickly put on. In about ten minutes she felt the craft slow down and she quickly jumped down to the roof of the museum when the hatch opened.

"Wade?" kim spoke thru an earpiece, one of wades newer extension of the kimmunicator as she quickly entered and made her way down the museum.

"Here kim, the alarm was triggered in the basement area where the newer pieces are being readied to be displayed in the museum" wades voice came thru her earpiece load and clear.

"On it"

Kim slowed down as she reached the darkened area of the basement straining her ears for any noises that the thieves would make. There was none. Puzzled Kim slowly and silently made her way deeper in the room. Them suddenly she came to a couple of bodies lying on the floor in front of a statue of some kind. She quickly made her way to them and checked for a pulse. Breathing out in relief when she found the two obvious thieves alive but out cold.

"Wade I found them and both are already down for the count and out cold with no physical evidence of any injuries"

"What?" Kim could hear furious clicking of the keyboard then suddenly all the lights went on.

Kim looked around at the untouched room and at the unconscious thieves as her mind whirled in puzzlement.

"The room is not disturbed in the slightest and both men still have empty satchel so the just probably haven't tried to take anything yet before they we're knocked unconscious

By someone. Kim reported to her techie

"I tried to check the security cams but guess what. The basement area don't have them are there any other clues?"

Kim suddenly found herself looking at the statue where the two men are lying in front of.

She came closer as she realized that it was a leopard. The statue was made of pure black onyx but if you looked closer barely visible rosette patterns adorned the five foot tall sitting cat. Kim looked into the cat's eye and found herself mesmerized by the emerald orbs of the statues eyes then suddenly a bright green flash blinded Kim and wade load stiffened in surprise horror as all he heard was Kim screaming and suddenly total silence.

"KIMMMM what happened KIMMM!!!" wade shouted shrilly but only silence answered him.

Kim woke up with a groan a major headache was pounding inside her head like bongo drums.

"Thank god your awake miss. Possible" Dr. Betty director head of global justice voice reached Kim prompting her to open her eyes to mere slit.

"Whaa happened?" Kim asked groggily clutching her head and trying to sit up.

Dr. Director helped her up into a sitting position and Kim finally realized that she was in global justice med bay.

"What's the last thing you remembered Kim?" asked Betty gently

"I ahh a museum robbery and I'm looking at a cat statue then nothing" kim answered in a befuddled tone looking up into dr. directors concerned gaze.

"we'll we found you unconscious when a frantic Mr. load contacted gj to help you then we took you back here for some medical attention unfortunately for the two men you we're with since both ended in a coma" dr. director explained in her no nonsense voice

"WHAT?" Kim stiffened in shock

"Yes we we're very worried about you too since you have been unconscious for almost five days and all the doctors are baffled to what happened to you all including your parents. Mr. Ron stoppable is also here he arrived from Japan 3 days ago to be at your side"

As Kim listened to the explanation she started to get feel better and sat up straighter. In the hours that followed Kim reunited with her crying family and best friend Ron with his ninja girlfriend yori looking on. And in a couple of days that followed with wade the doctors and kim not finding any explanation on her collapse kim's family decided to send her on a two weeks vacation on a tropical island thinking it was the stress of her hero work and her college work load that cause her to collapse.

Kim arrived at the island hotel at nightfall and she wearily followed the porter to her cabin. Yawning in sleepiness Kim quickly took a hot bath and tiredly crawled into her king size bed and cuddled into her numerous pillows and was asleep in no time.

In the morning she woke up feeling quite rested and she ordered a big breakfast and ate it outside on her patio overlooking the gorgeous white sand beach.

As she ate she called her family and Ron telling them that she arrived safely and promise them that she would relax to her heart content. Lastly she called wade.

"Hey Kim how's your vacation going?" wade's chubby smiling face asked

"Off to a great start. By the way thank for giving me the farthest cabin from the hotel. It's just me and room service." Kim answered with a laugh

"I checked the cat statue as you asked and the only thing we know is that it's South American in origin and quite old too around a thousand years old. Oh and it's a female too and the only thing the researcher could say that it's suppose to be some kind of goddess or such since the found the statue inside a sort of altar which they can't confirm since it's quite destroyed" wade reported with a frown.

"The cat is female?" kim questioned with brows raised

"Ohh yes the statue was exquisitely made that all details are unmistakable and yes you we're right it's a leopard. Kind of make sense since leopards lived in South America and Mayan people we're said to worship them. Hey maybe that's why you we're spared and the men were not since you're female? Wade's eyes we're large as he just came to this conclusion

"maybe." Kim absentmindedly answered

"Well anyways you feel great you said so yourself so I'll leave you to your vacation and I promise your mom no missions for two weeks so enjoy" wade replied with a huge smile

"Thanks and you rock wade" laughing as she disconnected the call

Kim stood up and stretched and entered her room again not realizing that a silent figure entered her room behind her.

Kim shivered and quickly turning around into a fighting stance she faced her unknown intruder.

"SHEGO!" she exclaimed in surprise

"Doy princess is that how you greet an old friend" the thief asked with her trademark smirk

"Wha what are you doing here?" dropping her fighting stance she stood up and looked at her rival with a smile. Ever since the lorwardian attack shego and drakken we're pardoned by the world and drakken is now working at gj while shego as Kim found out was already a very rich woman and only worked certain jobs with gj when she felt bored. The mercenary thief was wearing her trademark green and black jumpsuit telling Kim that she probably flew her own jet to the island.

Flipping her long hair casually shego walk towards Kim leisurely.

"I heard from that one eyed Cyclops about your incident and I want to see for myself that your okay." Shego answered with a smile as she stopped in front of a speechless redhead.

"I'm f-fine" kim answered faintly as shego scent nearly overwhelmed her there was a roaring in her ears that confused her as she inhaled shego scent deeply her eyes closing in response to shego. In the back of her mind she wondered why her sense of smell seems to triple in sensitivity and why shego scent seems to enthrall and entice her at the same time.

"Kimmie? Princess? Are you okay? Shego ask with concern stepping a little bit closer to the redhead and raising her hand to kim's forehead. Kim's eyes opened and shego nearly step back as she saw Kim eyes contract like a cat looking at her like she was prey.

"k-kimmie what's happening to your eyes?" shego stuttered and yelp as Kim suddenly growled and lunged at her. Kim suddenly fastened her teeth at shego's nape where her neck meets her shoulder and with it both woman tumbled at the floor with kim crouched with teeth fastened firmly but not breaking the skin on top of a suddenly wide eyed shego.

"kimmie what the hell" shego tried too pull the redhead away from her neck her but kim released a deep growl that sent shivers down shego spine and tightened her hold on shego's neck

"Is she going to tear my throat out? What the hell happened? Why did she became feral?" shego thought frantically finally lying still underneath the redhead.

As Kim finally realized that her mate has stilled she released shego neck and with a happy growl and to shego's surprise incredulity began to lick the place where she bit the green skinned thief who shivered under her tongues onslaught.

"Princess Whaa whaat?" shego's arm which is still around Kim's neck contracted. Kim purred and began to nip and lick shego's neck playfully.

"MINE! MINE! MINE!" Kim growling declaration punctuated with sharp nips at shego's neck made the thief gasped helplessly in Kim's grasp.

Kim suddenly inhaled deeply cementing the scent of her mate in her feral mind her hands which suddenly grew sharp claws dug deeply into the carpet as her mate scent drove her mind into a frenzy to claim and mark her mate. Kim was straddling shego and shego took this as an opportunity to kick back strongly with both legs and with a load yowl Kim was thrown back several feet into the air and with catlike agility landed on four feet against the bed. Shego quickly scrambled to her feet and ran to the bathroom and shut the door just in time as Kim slammed on the other side with aloud and angry roar.

Gasping with nervous adrenalin shego quickly contacted her sometimes boss Dr. Betty director. Betty answered on the second ring.

"Damn it betty!! Kimmie's gone rabid like shit on me!!!!" shego nearly scream in nervousness at the phone as the door to the bathroom rattled against Kim's battering hits.

"WHAT! What do you mean rabid? Betty rapid fire question bought shego's attention back on the phone.

"We we're talking fine then suddenly princess sort of inhaled my scent deeply then suddenly her eye's turned catlike and shit then she bit me!!!" shego's nearly hysterical

Demand for an answer shook the normally unflappable dr. as shego heard the sudden furious clicking of keys.

"What do you mean she bit you? Is she trying to kill you again?"

"No! I mean she didn't break my skin or something it's more of to just hold me in place and she kept saying mine mine mine. What the hell is going on??" shego screamed as the door nearly broke as Kim threw her whole weight against the solid wood door.

"Just as I feared! Did she bite you at your nape?"

"YES! What does it have to do with anything?"

"Kim is feral and it seems she's trying to claim a mate." Betty explained with what seem like awe in her voice.

"Claim a mate!! What the hell! you made her sound like a dog or something?" by now shego is bracing herself on the door trying to keep it from opening.

"Leopard actually. Since kim only reacted when she saw you or as you put it smelled you her leopard brain took control and she would not stop till she claimed a mate or in this case you." Dr. Director explained it in a monotonous voice

"Leopard!!! I'll ask again just what in hell are you people doing!!" shego screamed in disbelief.

"You love kim possible right?" Betty asked with a sharp voice

"You know damn well I do but you and I know that she's straighter than a ruler right" shego answered with a grunt and a roll of her eyes as the door rattled off the hinges.

"Not so straight it seems since she clearly trying to claim you as hers" betty giggled as she heard the commotion on the other side of the phone.

"You're laughing!!! I'm in this predicament and you laughing you ass off there!!!" shego hissed angrily

"My advice. Let her claim you and the effect would probably wear off in a couple of days!"

"A couple of days!!!!" disbelief clearly on shego's voice

"Leopards mating last for weeks actually depending on the consent of both partners"

"You mean to tell me I need to let Kim ravish me to her hearts content for her to be cured?" are you fucking insane!!! Shego screamed in disbelief

On the other side Betty winces at the hysterical tone of shego's voice but a smile crept up her lips as she heard a sudden cracking of wood.

"BETTYYYY!!"

"I'm sorry I can't help you shego since you're not my employee as of this minute hehehe oh and shego a mating of two leopards in the wild was recorded at more or less thirty times a day. Enjoy!!" with an evil cackle Betty disconnected the phone.

"WHHAATTT!!! Shego listened to the dial tone in shocked stupor then suddenly the door to the bathroom exploded inward and from the huge gaping hole Kim flew inside landing a few feet from shego. Kim whirled around to face a frozen shego with a deer in the headlights look.

Only shego quick reflexes as an international thief saved her from kims grasp as she also bolted from the room using the hole in the door from which kim came in but a couple of kim's sharp claws caught shego's suit in the back and with a sudden sound of tearing clothes shego escaped and bolted toward the open patio door.

"ooffffff!!!" shego breath was knocked out as she was speared on her hips by kim and their momentum carried them airborne for a second and with great accuracy or simply blind luck shego landed on the bed with kim growling in anger above her.

Shego lay gasping for breath stunned for several seconds which Kim took advantage by again clamping her teeth in shego's nape and by this time shego could feel two long canines quite prominently on her neck. Quivering in fear shego laid still.

With a growl Kim bit shego harder and shego whimpered in pain. They stayed that way for several minutes and finally Kim let go. Cat eyes look into huge emerald orbs deeply and with a deep growl of "STAY" leopard Kim slowly backed away from shego laying form with out breaking eye contact.

Kim made herself a space between shego spread legs which she forced opened wider with a deep rumbling growl. Then breaking eye contact Kim quickly lowered her face and buried her face on shego covered pussy and inhaled deeply with a rumbling purr. Shego closed her eyes and whimpered pathetically as with a snarling growl Kim sharp claws shredded her suit like tissue paper until shego's whole bald cunt was uncovered to her delighted gaze.

Shego shrill scream echoed throughout the room as with a hungry growl Kim mashed her face into shego's weeping cunt licking and sucking hungrily. Like a fat kid in a pie eating contest. Both of Kims arm hooking on shego's still covered legs to keep her in place and open to her voracious lips and tongue.

"KIMMIEE!" shego felt like she was going insane as Kim feasted on her copious cunt juice. She couldn't produce as much as Kim seems to want as Kim was sucking on her pussy quite strongly. It was within a few minutes before shego was howling as her first orgasm suddenly arrived with a vengeance. Kim released a loud growl of enjoyment as she drank shego's cum not letting a single drop escape her voracious mouth.

Shego crash back into the bed but Kim didn't stop sucking and licking

"Ppprincess stop please… I. can't… please!" shego begged pathetically as she tried pulling away her sensitized cunt from kim hungry mouth.. But Kim didn't stop nor has any intentions to stop.

Suddenly Shego sat up babbling and pleading as Kims sucking lips found shego's clit and began sucking on it like a hungry kitten on her mother teats. Shego crashed back on the bad as she screamed and screamed as she helplessly kept cumming and cumming and Kim still kept sucking and feeding of shego's copious cum.

It was probably her tenth orgasm when shego's body arched like a bow and her mouth opened in a scream as a nearly painful orgasm wracked her body. Her hand slammed into the bed hard as she felt herself lose control of her bladder.

"NO Kimmie NO DON"T!! shego begged nearly crying but kim only growled and tightened her hold on shego and shego's cunt suddenly tightened and squirted her cum on a surprise kim. A happy growled answered shego wailing scream as Kim wallowed on her squirting pussy hungrily. Kim was growling and purring as shego's body trembled and wracked helplessly squirting her cum into Kim's waiting tongue.

Hours pass and by now shego is dazed, delirious and babbling incoherently her tattered suit drenched with her sweat her body shuddering helplessly as she helplessly cums on Kim's still sucking mouth. Then Kim licks began to gentle and soothing against her now very sensitive and swollen cunt.

Kim stood on all fours and climbed back up shego exhausted and quivering body. Kim was emitting loud purrs as she lowered her head and lovingly licks shego sweaty cheek and neck. Kim also nuzzled and licks shego's bite mark which is now purple and angry looking against shego pale skin. Then Kim began tearing shego's remaining tattered clothes until she was all too naked under Kim's predatory gaze.

Kim was still wearing her sleeping attire which consists of a white tank top and pink boi shorts. Kim began to lick the sweat off on her mate's body as shego still lay shivering.

Shego feels so weak and helpless as her exhausted body refused her command to move even for a single inch. She couldn't feel her legs and they remained sprawl apart just as Kim left them. An occasional whimper wafts up from the now silent room as kim kept licking her body and in every interval kept coming back to her still sensitized pussy and licked her and inhaled deeply before resuming her cleaning ritual on shego's spread body.

Shego whimpered as Kim suckled her turgid nipple like a starving kitty. She alternated between her two tits as if trying to find milk. She was sucking so hard that within minutes her nipples became so sensitive and so hard.

"Kimmie….please…please.." shego's head whipped back and forth as she grunted in surprise as a small orgasm wracked her body and quick as a snake Kim released her captive nipple and dove back between shego's spread legs to lick her creaming pussy.

Shego whimpered and curse her super human body that refused to drop unconscious as Kim finished with her pussy licking immediately went back to her neglected tits.

So it went on until shego finally lost consciousness. Kim purred happily and curled herself comfortably against her mate and also went to sleep with satisfaction. Holding the snoring green skinned woman against her body tightly and tangling their legs together. Insuring that her mate cannot escape her grasp.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Next morning came with a vengeance.

Kim woke up and found herself clutching her still sleeping mate. Her senses on high alert as a warning growl escaped her throat as an intruder step up into her patio. She crouched protectively on all four above shego who was still snoring softly.

Who dared to disturbed and to trespass in her lair? Kim's cat mind roared silently Leopards are known for their possessiveness and jealousy regarding their mate. No one will dare because Kim would certainly kill whoever would come near her mate.

Her sense of smell confirmed her trespasser to be a man. A growl of anger escaped her clenched teeth as her claws dug on the bed deeply.

"SHEGO IS MINE!" her leopard brain roared in anger.

The man meanwhile set something on the table and hurriedly left as he heard the growl from inside the bedroom.

Kim cocked her head in puzzlement as the man nearly ran away from her cabin. Half of her wants to investigate outside while the other half doesn't want to leave her mate out of her site.

Finally curiosity won and Kim padded outside silently and found to her surprise a fully loaded tray of food atop the table. A huge stack of pancakes on a plate and the other plate is also fully loaded with like a pound of ham and bacon. A pitcher of something citrusy also rested beside the loaded tray.

Happy that she won't have to hunt and leave her mate alone for a period of time Kim took the heavy tray inside and set them on the bed a bit farther away from shego sleeping form.

Then she silently went back to her sleeping mate and began to lick shego's bared back gently with an occasional soft nudge with her nose. A groan escaped shego as she tried to come back to the land of consciousness.

"P-princess??" shego murmured groggily as she tried to move her aching limbs. A mouth watering smell permeated her nose making her stomach growl in protest.

Kim began nipping shego's bared shoulder playfully as she help to awaken her sleepy mate so that she can eat and regain her strength to resume for more vigorous activity her kitty mind happily supplied.

Shego finally rolled over to face Kim and dazed emerald eyes met slitted cat eyes glinting playfully. Kim answered with a happy purr and lowers her head to give shego a playful lick on her sleepy lover lips before lowering her head some more to give the mark on shego's neck a little bite.

"Ahhh ahhh kimmie.." Shego gasps a protest as her hands tangled on the soft red hair of her lover.

Kim raised her head and push shego insistently toward the waiting food which shego

finally noticed.

Shego sat up pulling the sheet to cover her naked body but froze as Kim emitted a deep growl in warning. Shego let go of the cover with a sigh of resignation as she reach over the tray and drag it closer towards them. Kim has again curled up beside shego and watch in satisfaction as shego began eating.

"Aren't you gonna eat cupcake?" shego looks back at Kim holding out a slice of pancake on a fork towards Kim. Shego snorted in derision as she found Kim's eyes staring at her swaying breast intently her tongue peeking out from her lips.

"Who would have thought princess is a pervert on top of being a nympho and why should she be hungry she nearly ate me to death yesterday so really." Shego sniggered as she stuff the aforementioned pancake on her mouth. Shego stuffed a piece of ham between Kim's drooling mouth and with a rumbling growl Kim accepted and nuzzled shego's arm affectionately. The food quickly disappeared between the both of the with shego feeding Kim only ham since she wouldn't eat the pancake shego offered they finished eating quickly.

Shego took the tray with the empty dishes and stood up from the bed and set burden on the table. Kim let out a protesting yowl as she quickly crouches up to follow her mate.

"Cool your jets pumpkin I'm gonna soak in a hot bath." Shego warned as she headed to the bathroom with the destroyed door.

A whine of protest emits from Kim as she scrambled quickly to follow her mate. She found shego filling the tub with hot water as Kim stood beside he curiously watching.

Kim watch with interest as her mate submerged herself in the steaming water with a groan. She padded closer to the tub with a soft whine.

"You want to join me cupcake?" shego asked lazily not opening her eyes as she reclined on the tub letting the hot water seeped through her aching muscles. In answer Kim shifted closer and nuzzled shego's face gently prompting the older woman to open her eyes and finally looked at her red headed lover.

With a sigh shego reach out and helped Kim take off her clothes and with a happy purr Kim quickly joined shego in the big tub. Leopards love waters and Kim immediately pressed her naked body to her lover seemingly to need an almost constant body contact. Shego inhaled a ragged breath as Kim silky body pressed against her fully naked for the first time. Shego encircled Kim in an embrace as Kim purred happily and nuzzled her face under shego's chin.

"Last night you we're like all angry and shit and now you're like a big kitten aren't cha? Why do I put up with your shit anyways?" shego asked with a smirk as she suddenly hugged Kim tightly to her chest to which the big red headed kitten protested with a mewl making shego laugh. They lay like that for about half an hour before shego finally reach for the soap for which Kim protested her moving.

"Hold on just a minute you big kitty here let get you washed up." Shego lathered both hands thoroughly as Kim watch with fascination as the smell of strawberries filled the humid air. Then shego began lathering Kim's back as Kim purred with enjoyment and playfully Kim tried to reciprocate albeit a little clumsily. Grabbing the soap beside shego she imitated her lover in lathering her hands and with great enthusiasm began lathering shego's shoulders. Shego smiled with indulgence as she watch kim face scrunch up with concentration on her chosen task.

Shego also enjoyed running her hands through Kim's naked body as she indulged in something she had thought she had no chance of doing until yesterday.

They made the washing a play which both participants thoroughly enjoy. The leopard in Kim was happy to be in the water with her mate and was loudly purring like a car engine. Shego chuckled as Kim squired as shego hands brushed her breast and continued their play happily.

That is until both Kim's hands began kneading shego's ample breast with intent and as shego looked at Kim she swallowed nervously at the suddenly hungry glint in Kim's eyes.

"Kimmie..Princess maybe we should finish now." Shego stuttered nervously as Kim's finger began plucking her hard nipples.

Kim answered with a low growl having no intent in relinquishing her prize. As shego lurched to exit the tub Kim ended up pressing above her with a warning snarl and with a surprise gasp shego felt something hard poking her stomach as kim ended up straddling her.

"Kimmie what the hell!!" shego nearly screamed gaping incredulously as kim sat up from atop her slightly and revealed that something nestled comfortably at shego's stomach.

Shego could only gape like a fish out of the water feeling faint as she stared unblinkingly at Kim's 10 inches cock bobbing in and out of the now cooling water.

"K-k-kimmie….." shego stuttered looking up with nervous dread as her emerald gaze met Kim's hungry feral sight.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Authors note:

I originally planned this to be a purely kigo smut but what the hell! the sappy side of me decided to delve deeper on how kim and shego deeply love each other. Especially Kim's.

This fic might show shego to be truly whipped when it comes to her redhead hero/rival/lover/whatever. Hahahaha

This is not my first fanfic but this is the first that I have published online. I write stories for my own reading pleasure Only but maybe it time to share some and I find that receiving comments and reviews and seeing more than 500 people read my story is another satisfaction that I find I truly enjoy.

So review please!!!! 

Note: I choose the leopards as my feline base since I find them majestic and I have been a cat lover all my life. BTW leopards, jaguars and panther are so closely related that they can even inbreed with each other successfully. Panthers are leopards that are born black because of low color pigmentation but if you shine a light and look closer panthers also have rosette markings very similar to the leopards.

Leopards marking ()

Jaguar markings (;)

You have to look closer to see the difference.

I'll try to update daily but that depends on my muse the story is already finished in my head but it's another matter in putting them into words.

That depends on you guys so review please

I welcome any comments of suggestion 

Dr. Anne Possible neuro surgeon extraordinaire found herself walking to a secluded cabin with a most unlikely person Dr. Betty Director as they slowly trudge up towards the solitary cabin in the distance.

"Why can't James come with us Betty after you told us something happened to kimmie he really wants to see his daughter too? Even if you told us she wasn't hurt or anything James would have like to see it for himself"

Dr. Director sighs in contemplation before choosing her words carefully

"It's not Kim I'm actually worried about." Betty sniggered with a sidelong glance at the redhead surgeon.

"You mean shego? But kimmie and her have been friends ever since she stopped being Drakken's sidekick and doesn't she work for you? Anne asked with a confused frown

"Occasionally when we really need somebody with her unique skills and besides shego doesn't really have to work since she's filthy rich by her families inheritance and her smart investments of her money. She sometimes works odd jobs here and there for GJ just because she's bored or because I won't stop pestering her and offering her absurd amount of money as her fee."

"oh… then tell me what's wrong with my kimmie?"

"Well wade and GJ's top scientists speculated that Kim was kind of turned into a were-leopard or something and she thinks that shego is her mate and is trying to claim her." Or in this case Kim is not thinking at all but is being ordered by her instinct and before you ask we did all kinds of test with Kim but nothing showed abnormally on all her results as you know. Then when shego visited Kim that's kind of like acts as the trigger and that's when the leopard inside Kim manifested itself. As for not taking your husband with us well Kim is now claiming a mate or would be trying to and we don't know how Kim would react to a male presence that would be anywhere near shego. She would be probably stronger and faster with enhance senses and She might become violent if you know what I mean" Betty explained matter of fact

"Oh…I see." Was all a dumfounded dr. possible could utter.

She knew her Kimmie was gay she did meet a girl that her daughter was dating once but that relationship did not last long. Kim had known shego for more than 5 years now and with their strange relationship of fighting and to become suddenly good friends then fighting again and it did make a strange kind of sense since kimmie probably see shego as a worthy opponent and the only one of all Kim's adversaries that gave her a challenge.

"Kim is now 21 years old right going on 22 in a couple of months then it means that she's at her prime and we concluded that as a cat she would be looking for a potential mate and as we know it that would be shego and don't worry shego is gay too." Betty explained nonchalantly as Anne could only nod her head mutely as they finally reach the door to the cabin. Betty arms are poised to knock at the door.

(Meanwhile back inside the bathroom)

Kimmie lowered her head and began gently licking shego's pale shoulder trying to sooth her frightened mate who was now stiff with shock.

"What in hell!! What the hell happened with her kimmie? What is she planning to do with me? I know her family motto is anything's possible for a possible but this is freaking absurd!!! No way in hell would I survive this!!! I'm in hell and my little princess is my tormentor!!! HELP!! Somebody!! Anybody!! Nobody!! Let me out!!! I wanna go home!! Shego minds babbled with nervousness and she is one step away from totally freaking out as a whimper escaped her clenched teeth. Shego began breathing deeply nearly panting as her heartbeat hammered painfully fast.

Kim began to pressed her purring body as she continued to try and sooth her mates frazzled nerve by nuzzling her cheek to any part of shego's face with an occasional lick. An occasional rumbling growl permeated the humid atmosphere or the bathroom.

Finally in a long while shego's breathing finally evened out as her mind realized that she wasn't being ravished yet and calmed down. While Kim might be acting like a wild animal shego realized that deep down Kim is still in there and would never intentionally hurt her. Kimmie is really acting like a temperamental feline. One minute playful the next minute affectionate then suddenly back to being feral again. Shego forced her leaden arms to encircle her red headed kitten that is now purring nonstop and not trying to think about Kim's extra appendage nestled quite comfortably on her naked stomach.

"Kimmie…if only you didn't make me fall so hard for you, I would have ran screaming away from you, not that I'm done considering that option now that I have seen your errr.. extra large umm umm extra extra something." Shego stuttered as Kim purred happily quite content as shego soft voice wafted near her ears.

Suddenly with wild eyes kim sat up so quickly that shego yelped in surprise as kim's head swiveled towards the door and took a deep breath and with a deep angry growl and a graceful leap shego was left laying alone on the bathtub in bewilderment as she could only watch kim naked form sprinting angrily out the bathroom

Collecting herself shego quickly stood up and wrapped herself in a bathrobe as the sound of a crash and a quite unmistakable feminine shriek rang outside.

"KIMMIE!!" Shego shouted as she quickly ran out the bathroom and slid to a stop as her eyes widen with comical disbelief at the scene that greeted her.

There in the center of the room a naked Kim possible growling fiercely with bared teeth is pinning her boss Betty director on the floor her fangs clearly visible as she stared at the single wide eye and mute woman lying under her with deadly intent.

While Dr. Anne Possible stood with her hands in her gaping mouth watch the two combatants with horrified eyes.

Dr. Director paused in knocking on the door then cocked her head as she listened and no sound was heard inside the bedroom. Thinking that both woman are asleep she tried the door and found it unlock she opened the door and took a quick peek inside and found an empty room. Gesturing to a silent Anne she entered the room silently with Anne close at her heels. She only took a couple of step inside the room when suddenly a naked Kim Possible lunged at them with a loud growl.

Her quick reflexes honed by years of espionage work made her push Anne away quickly but unfortunately not fast enough for herself to dodge the attack hence she found herself flat on her back with a feral kim crouch above her with fangs bared. Looking at Kim's slitted angry elliptical eyes a shiver of dread slithered up her spine.

"Kimmie No!!" shego broke from her surprised stupor and ran quickly to her lover and tried pulling Kim away from Betty by gripping Kim's arm and tugging it away.

An angry growl escaped Kim with a roar trying to break the hands that is gripping one of her bicep. Quick as a striking snake Kim's other hand raised up with claws fully extended as she furiously looked at the one who dared to stop her. Her upper body swiveling to face shego unknowingly as her claws descended in a deadly swipe towards the person holding her bicep.

The deadly claws stop abruptly an inch short of shego robe covered chest as Kim horrified leopard brain fully realized who exactly got a hold on her. Kim furiously shook her head with a roar as she again looked at the person under her who had dared to enter her territory and who would have nearly made her hurt her mate.

She would never hurt Shego and the small thought that she nearly did injure shego

With her own deadly sharp claws none the less made the cat inside Kim roared in red hot fury at the thought of the damaged she would have made on her lover's pale skin. Robe covered or not the damage her claws would have made would have been severe and would truly be quite painful as well as bloody for shego. As for her to even raise a hand in attack against shego was unacceptable and unforgivable to the highest degree. Her heart ached painfully at the thought of her mate hurt and suffering.

"How dare her!!! I nearly hurt the one person that I would give my life for!!! The one that I would protect with my life!!! The one that I love!!! My true MATE!!! Kim leopards mind roared with anguish.

Kim threw her head back and let out a loud ear splitting roar that nearly shook the room and made the person under her closed her single eye in fear. A squeak escaped Kim's mother covered mouth but Shego paid no attention to her. All her attention was centered on her lover whose face was twisted with anguished regret. Heart aching in sympathy Shego quickly acts.

Behind her Shego firmly and strongly enfold Kim wound up body tightly in her arms whispering her name softly against her ear as Kim stiffened and quivered with suppressed rage between shego's loving grip.

"Kimmie its okay…I'm okay you didn't hurt me…kimmie…princess everything's fine….ssshhhhh…..its okay cupcake…everyone's okay….relax….let go now…com'n now…com'n princess…."shego whispered words finally reach Kim through the red haze of her anguish and anger and slowly she relaxed in her lovers arms. An occasional growl escaping her tightly clenched teeth.

She allowed her mate to pull her gently away and she buried her face against shego's neck near the place where her mark is still clearly visible. Soft sound of heart wrenching mewling emerged from Kim's lips as she licked her mark gently and nuzzling it, clearly asking for forgiveness for something her cat brain deemed unforgivable.

Shego half pulled half dragged Kim away from Betty who slowly sat up but remain seated at the floor looking at shego with apology clear on her face. Kim remained cuddled against shego neck as Anne who suddenly realized that kim is naked looked around the room and found a discarded robe draped on a chair near her. She grabbed it and slowly handed it to shego who looked up and mouthed a thank you to Anne before gently wrapping Kim trembling body with it. Anne took a step back and ended up beside a still seating Betty. Kim was like an automaton as Shego dressed her up in a robe and belted it after that shego continued embracing the still shocky redhead

Finally Kim stops trembling and for the first time in her life with fear clearly visible in her eyes dared to look up at her mate. Expecting coldness and rejection Kim's feline mind stuttered to a breath taking stop as loving emerald orbs met her gaze. Shego lowered her head and gave Kim a loving kiss on the lips as Kim finally sigh out in relief.

Shego raised her head back as she ended the gentle kiss. Her emerald eyes deeply searching kim's own as she finally saw kim's own loving and gentle gaze meet hers.

"S-shego…" Kim soft murmur of her name made shego bestowing her a loving smile.

"Kimmie…everything's okay now..Alright… don't make me spank your cute bottom so no more acting out…okay? Shego mock threatened with a grin.

Whether Kim's cat brain understand of not she gave shego an answering grin as she again nuzzled and lick her mark on shego's neck and was content to stay there.

Ignoring Kim's gentle lick shego finally looked up to her unexpected visitors who we're both staring with wide eyes at the two embracing woman.

"So to what do I have the honor of this surprise visit?" shego smiling drawls made the two gaping women grin at her sheepishly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So Betty what made you come by and visit lil ol me?"

Betty finally stood up and both her and Anne took a seat in the couch and shego also stood up cradling a still nuzzling Kim. Shego ambled towards the other loveseat facing both her seated visitor. She sat down and made herself comfortable as she arranges Kim on her lap. Kim made a small grumbling protest but she still didn't let do of her hold on shego's neck. Shego began to rub Kim's back soothingly and as per usual Kim began purring contentedly. Then shego pointedly look at her sometimes boss to start explaining.

"Uhmmm errr we came to see if you and Kim we're okay and we want to see for ourselves." Anne fidget nervously in explanation as Betty nodded in agreement.

"Ehrm okay we're fine as you can see but kimmie here is a little temperamental." Nodding her head with a smirk towards a still oblivious Kim.

Both Anne and Betty smiled in relief as they looked at the said redhead in with indulgent smiles.

"Well now that you're both here. Mind explaining kimmie's wild antics with a certain cat tendencies here and if you haven't notice in all this commotion princess here has a how do you say it..a certain appendage that kind of belong to the male species?" Shego asked seriously

Anne blushed as red as her hair and Betty cough uncomfortably while Kim grunted a warning in annoyance as shego shifted under her again. Shego only raised her eyebrows imperiously demanding an explanation.

"This is my ass on the line here literally and I'd like to know what's gonna happen. I'll be damn if I just have to roll over and assume the position like an obedient slave. Like really!!! Shego thought with a frown

Clearing her throat loudly Betty tried explaining.

"As you know Shego Kim was in fact sort of turned into a were leopard specifically by something that's very very old and mystical and this stuff we don't really have any reference to base on. We're just comparing her odd behavior to real leopards and how they behave. Kim made clear to us that you are her chosen mate and she would protect you and be all possessive and shit when it comes to you as we can see. " looking up at shego.

Shego nodded her head in understanding as both she and Anne listened intently.

"Based on Kim's age compared to a leopard means that Kimberly here is in her prime and that means she's very ready and willing to claim a mate and start the family way so to speak."

"Family way!" shego exclaimed in surprise.

"Well yes the first part of the mating ritual is the foreplay to deepen your bond before the actual claiming and mating begins. Did by any chance Kim's err…male organ be present yesterday when it all started?" Betty squirmed uncomfortably with her question

Shego blushed a deep green before Anne's and Betty amazed gaze.

"Ughhh no it appeared just this morning while we were soaking in the tub. Last night was just normal Kim if you consider her cat's eyes, claws and fang normal but ughh no extra appendage till this morning." Shego explained in a nervous rush

Betty nodded a thoughtful look in her eyes.

"So as I was saying the first part was foreplay or you can say courtship so that explain the ummm.. lack of extra something on Kim's errr.. anatomy. Kim was clearly going to the next step of the mating cycle which is the actual claiming hence the appearance of Kim's err..extra….err part" Betty's voice trail off in awkward silence

"It's a penis for god sake why can't both of you say it. You two are acting worse than virgin nuns! My daughter has a freaking penis! Say it! Dr. Anne Possible suddenly burst out loudly looking at the now open mouthed women gaping at her in surprise. Even Kim's head shot up from shego's neck as she turned to look at Anne and finally notice her mother.

As Shego and Betty sat stunned Kim quickly climbed down shego's lap and hopped to her mother with a happy smile which Anne returned with one of her own.

"M-mommy." Kim sat herself down with a plop at Anne's feet.

"Hello bubble-butt." Anne couldn't help herself and reach both hands to touch Kim's hair and face. Kim rubbed her cheek happily purring in her mother's arm. Anne then quickly move to sit on the floor beside her daughter as Kim purring like a car engine laid her head at Anne's lap as her mom rubbed her head gently. Anne looked at her daughter with love and affection feeling deeply touch as even with a feline trait and instinct Kim still recognize her own mother.

"Heh! Will you look at that. Anyways so pumpkin's way of courting me is trying to eat my pussy into submission. Doy a pussy for a kitty what an exchange." Shego sniggered as her thoughts returned to Betty's explanation. Returning her gaze to Betty and leaving the mother daughter bonding shego asked again.

"So how long do these claiming shits take bets?"

"Umm as I've said leopards mating takes about six to seven days the goal is to impregnate the female and since Kim claimed you and both of you are female unconsciously Kim got what her leopard brain wants. It's mystical in origin like Mr. stoppable monkey power."

"The buffoon?"

"Yes, this is not something that scientists today could try to explain. There is a possibility that Kim could and would produce sperm cells to impregnate you." Betty looked at shego seriously seeing the other woman frown and sadness crept into emerald orbs.

"To have pumpkin's brat would have been nice but you and I both know that I can't get pregnant bets." Shego mused sadness creeping into her tone.

Betty could only nod in sympathy. The meteor that gave shego her powers also left a part of her damaged. Most of it centered in the thief's reproductive organs. There was a very slim chance that she could get pregnant but the doctors didn't think that shego's plasma rich body would be conductive in keeping the baby alive to even reach a full pregnancy.

"So if I let kimmie ravish me to her little kitty hearts content she would return back to normal?" Shego ask forced cheerfulness.

"Yes we believe so."

"Okay then. Would she even remember this ever happened?" Shego ask in a fearful tone.

Before betty could answer Kim sensing her mates distress pulled away from her mother and with a loving nuzzle at Anne's cheek made her way quickly back to shego. Shego gathered the red head back into her arms as Kim curled up against shego and rubbed her cheek against her before turning her gaze back to Betty looking at her suspiciously.

"Seeing as to Kimberly recognizing both her mother and you and also speaking simple words means that Kim as a person is still very much present inside only now her instinct is dictating her actions. Her simple leopard mind only wants to mate, eat and protect you until the total bond between the both of you is completed."

Shego only nodded in relief trying desperately to believe that her princess truly loves her and has chosen her and no one else.

"Shego even I believe that kimmie here truly likes you even if you haven't fully realized it thru her action. She was always smiling after a mission involving you and she did have your picture in her locker even though she was still in high school that time. Both James and I know that kimmie is a lesbian and we're happy that she has chosen you. We already like you when you stayed at our home when you we're Miss Go." Anne seriously explains to a surprise shego.

Shego could only smile gratefully at Anne as she felt tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Thank you Dr. Mrs. Possible." Shego murmured as she hugged Kim closer to her.

"Call me mom since you're practically my daughter-in-law. I'll be expecting to become a grandma soon I hope" Anne's eyes glinted with mischief and laughter.

Shego choked out as Betty and Anne laugh openly at her. Blushing a deep green shego can only look at them in mock indignation.

"You never know shego "anything's possible for a Possible." so the saying goes. Betty teased with a smile.

"Let's go betty I have a wedding to prepare." Anne joined the teasing as shego sputtered under Kim.

"H-hey wait just a damn minute here who said anything about a wedding?"

"Well we all expect you to make an honest woman out of Kimmie you realize that right? Or one word BLACK HOLE And since you seemed to have your hands full for the rest of the weeks then I'll help you guys with the arrangement." Anne said with an evil chuckle as Shego whimpered pathetically. Then she stood up and joined Betty.

Shego also tried to stand up but Kim suddenly growled and clamped her teeth tightly against shego's mark holding her immobile as a startled yelp escaped shego. To her chagrin Anne and Betty only laugh at her predicament as they made their way to the door. Betty left a small container of pills on the table.

"I totally agree with Anne taking responsibility with the wedding preparations coz if either of you would be in charge it would either be an all pink or an all green wedding not that Kim is in any condition to think for herself much less her own wedding." By the way those are some energy booster for you shego if Kim become too much to handle by yourself take a couple everyday. They'll help with your stamina and healing abilities too." Betty said with a smirk

"." Poor shego could only gape in helpless mortification as Kim ministration began to become forceful. Now licking shego's neck with intent that Shego could not mistake the meaning of. Suddenly both laughing woman stood still as a musky sweet scent pervaded the entire room.

"We need to go now Anne, Kim is starting to release her pheromones. This is one show we are not supposed to see and it's starting right now" Betty explained hurriedly shuffling a stunned Anne towards the door.

"B-B-but!!" shego protested as the scent of Kim made her a bit dizzy.

"Take good care of Kimmie Shego. Food will be delivered daily here to your room so you won't expire from hunger." Anne called out behind her as she and Betty quickly exited the room.

"Take care of Kimmie!! Who's gonna take care of me!!! BETTY!!! Shego screamed in panic as an impatient Kim tore out shego's robe her eyes full of hungry intent.

"Bye-bye kitty Kim! Hello you lusty damn succubus!! Shego mind whimpered as Kim began to lower her head a throaty growl emerge from her hungrily.

************************************************************************

Authors note: Chapter 5 will be definitely rated MA. It's gonna be so intense. I'll try to finish it by tonight so hold your horses ok.

Review please.. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors warning**: This chapter is most certainly rate MA so readers read at your own disclosure. I tried to write it as romantic as possible and not as just another smutty fic so I hope you enjoy

"**There is a surprise in this story you'll know it when you read it. I'll explain at the end**."

Chapter 5

Shego stared at Kim's cat like eyes and a shiver of foreboding traced up her spine as she saw the emotions in Kim's eyes. Gone was the playfulness, gone was the gentle loving gaze all shego can see is an all consuming lust that glittered at her thru half lidded eyes.

Kim suddenly lunged at shego swallowing the yelp that escaped shego's lip. Kim's lips slanted over hers, her tongue plunging past black lips as shego gasped, twining immediately with Kim's. The powerful demands of Kim's lips and tongue were more than she could deny. Pale arms wrapped around Kim's shoulders, her hands spearing into red hair as she fought for dominance in at least this one thing. Her tongue battled and twined as mewling whimpers escaped her throat until Kim finally allowed her to slide her tongue past her waiting lips. Kim's right hand began kneading her left breast her thumb hard on her emerald colored nipple. Kim's pheromones enveloping shego in a cocoon of hard mating haze.

Sensation tore through Shego, a pleasure so overwhelming it knotted her womb with a convulsive shudder of agonized hunger. Her breasts were so sensitive that each stroke of Kim's fingers over her nipple caused a helpless scream to echo past her lips, so desperate and needy for more. Their tongues twined within Kim's mouth as Shego lips unknowingly sucked at the spicy fluid that came from Kim not knowing that it acts like an aphrodisiac.

She was mindless, so greedy, so hungry for Kim now that nothing mattered except the inevitable she knew was coming. The growl that tore from Kim's throat as she pulled back from her lips was rough, guttural.

Kim swiftly gathered shego naked form in her arm and carried them decisively towards the waiting bed. Shego was unceremoniously dump on the bed as a growling Kim tore off the robe covering her body before climbing into Shego supine form on the bed.

"K-Kimmie!" her cry was a shocking mixture of fear, overwhelming need and desperation as Kim's hot mouth covered and emerald nipple that rose pleadingly from her breast. Kim drew on it, the sensation spearing straight to her womb, her cunt. Her tongue rasped over the hard green bud, the texture of her tongue was rough like a cat but incredibly gentle, deeply erotic. Kim suckled her, laved her then nibbled at the flesh as she writhed on the bed helplessly. Kim alternate her attention to both her breast as shego bit her hands to keep from screaming.

Shego had a quick glimpse of Kim's hard cock as she moved above her and a whimper of dread passed her lips. It had been such a long time since she had sex and nothing as big as Kim and it nearly made her panic at the thought of Kim's huge cock spitting her in half.

Before Shego could have a full blown panic attack Kim's lips released her hard nipple with a loud pop. Then Kim started to lower herself between Shego opening her leg wider

Until shego's cunt was bared to her hungry eyes. Shego looked down to Kim crouching between her spread legs and whimpered.

Kim was watching her heatedly, her eyes glittering, savage, hot.

Shego licked her dry lips, panting hard as Kim spread her legs further, her claws barely glancing over the moisture glazed flesh.

"P-princess."

Kim's tongue suddenly rasped through the slit of her pussy from bottom to top. Eliciting a yelp from the moss hued female. Kim's rough tongue slid erotically hard and so hot that she felt her flesh melting. Kim hard hands gripped her thighs, holding them apart when she would have clenched them around her head. Shego could only gasp for breath as Kim licked her, her tongue dipping into the tight rarely use entrance of her cunt, swirling around, gathering more and more of her essence as Kim's heated growls of pleasure echoed against her now gaping pussy.

Shego was mindless now as she felt sensations building, her skin tingling, the pressure increasing in her clit as Kim's tongue stroked around it, over it sucked it hard into her hot mouth.

"KIMMIE!! Please." Shego screamed as Kim sucked her sensitive clit harder and deeper. Tears began to leak from Shego's emerald eyes as Kim feasted between her thighs. Shego jerked against Kim and a warning growl echoed against her heated flesh.

"Oh God Kimmie Please." Shego begged unabashly as Kim continued her hungry ministration on her weeping cunt.

She tossed, bucking against Kim now voracious mouth, her hands now tangled in her tormentors red tresses, unconsciously pulling her closer as she felt the thrust and drag of Kim's rough tongue in her cunt. Torturous need clawed at her insides, burning her hotter than her own plasma as Kim fucked her tongue hard and fast inside her gripping cunt.

She felt herself dying as she gasped, burning, and reaching. A shrill scream echoed in the room as agonizing pleasure ripped her apart. She exploded into Kim's waiting mouth as Kim gave a growl and greedily swallowed her mates offering.

Shego body arched bow tight as all her muscles clamped painfully tight in orgasm. Her body jerking as she clearly felt her pussy squirting her cum directly to Kim's waiting maw. Fiery fingers of electricity sizzled her insides as her hands still anchored in Kim's red hair as Kim refuse to relinquish her still quivering cunt.

"Kimmie was killing her, killing her with painful pleasure." Was Shego dazed thought as she could feel her heart struggling to keep up with the demands to her body by her little redheaded hellcat. Her heart beat hard and fast, bursting through her veins as Kim demanded more cream from her pussy. The Kim hard finger slid past the rarely soft fold of skin eliciting a shriek from her green skinned mate. Kim mouth still suckled her clit faster and harder, her finger pushing insistently inside her, filling her, burning her as Kim demanded more.

Shego heard herself scream as her second orgasm hit her. Desperate hard, her hips bucked and she felt herself dying. Her second orgasm was like a tidal wave, tearing through her, heaving her pale lithe body, shuddering through it, destroying her sanity as she still held Kim tightly to her, praying for some anchor to hold her to earth. It seemed never ending.

Hot pulsing relief spasmed through her cunt, causing it to grip tighter about kim plunging finger, soaked her hands, her thighs with a rush of liquid that would have embarrassed and mortified her greatly at any other time.

But Kim's mouth was there still, devouring her release with hungry growls, her tongue plunging into her cunt, building the pleasure again as the sandpapery texture of that organ rasped her now very sensitive and tender flesh.

Then suddenly Kim was moving powerfully, her hands with her enhanced strength lifted her as the thick head of her angry bobbing cock lodged against the entrance to her bald pussy.

"KIMMMIIEEEE!!!!! Screamed Shego as with a hard thrust and a roar Kim buried her thick, steel hard erection into her body. Kim grunted at the unexpected tightness as her cock speared through Shego's very tight passage. Kim's face twisted into a grimace of sublime pleasure, her eyes close, her body arched, tight, tense.

Kim leopard brain and human brain fought for control. Shego was very tight and hot around her cock, her muscles gripping her like slick, velvety fist.

Control. She had to fight for control breathing raggedly. Even in the rutting stage Kim's very being still has very protective tendencies towards her mate. She has to control the raging lust beating at her, demanding a hard fierce ride, demanding to claim shego's very being. Shego cunt so tightly clenched her huge cock in a tight grip that the human in Kim was having a hard time trying to control even herself much less the beast inside her. Unconsciously Kim began releasing more of her pheromones until in blanketed her green skinned mate totally and completely.

Shego was tossing beneath her, her hips bucking, and driving Kim's cock harder into the soft flesh of her cunt, grinding against her. Gritting her teeth, Kim eased back, wanting to roar herself at the incredible pleasure from the friction of her flesh against her cock. Kim's cock was so sensitive it was nearly unbearable suddenly a surprise grunt fell from her lips as she suddenly felt a barb-like protrusion emerging from beneath the head of her cock. Slowly unfolding from it's formerly unseen hiding place

Shego was not helping at all. She kept squirming beneath her, fighting for breath, her pale body slick with perspiration, her honey coating her inner thighs, as swell as Kim's. The aroma of her cum maddening to Kim's senses. She uncontrollably thrust her cock back inside Shego tight depth. Growling at the tight heat enclosing her cock. The sensitive swell of the emerging protrusion raking her tender flesh, driving her insane with the pleasure. Kim's leopard roared inside her head angrily.

"Princess…" Shego pleaded with a hard gasp, a breathless moan as her hands went to Kim's shoulder, her own sharp nails biting into her tender skin. Kim growled in surprise at the sensation of her mate scratching her.

Kim felt her cock swell, pulse then surrendered complete control to the beast inside her.

Kim droved against Shego harder, deeper, one hand clutching Shego's hips as she held her still, the other under her shoulders, arching Shego's breast towards her devouring mouth. Shego could only scream incoherently and clutch at Kim's shoulder with her nails.

Kim couldn't get enough of mate. Shego nipples we're hard, succulent, the grip on her cock tightened each time she drew on it. Kim was slowly going insane as fire slithered down her spine as the protrusion on her cock swelled and lengthened into a hard membrane.

Then all hell broke loose. Kim released a growl as she slammed inside Shego's tight cunt, deep, hard and merciless as the membrane extend fully, felt it rake across the silken flesh of Shego's vaginal walls at the area of the elusive g-spot.

Suddenly it lodged there prompting a load yowl from Kim and a wail from Shego. Kim's deep hard thrust became hard short jerks. The pleasure was unlike anything Kim had felt before.

Then her mate's shrill scream broke Kim's concentration. Shego's body arched, her eyes so wide with disbelief, she stared at Kim in a daze before her orgasm hit her hard. Shego's cunt tightening against her cock so hot and hard left Kim no choice but to follow her mate as Kim guttural roar release into the air as she ejaculated harshly inside her mate.

The small added protrusion destroyed Kim every senses. She could feel it moving, stroking Shego's very sensitive spot it had lodge itself into, each small movement had Shego crying out, jerking, tightening, her orgasm lengthening as Kim cums inside her. Kim suddenly bites down hard on shego's marked shoulder nearly breaking the pale skin as she tried to still her mates jerking body hugging her close.

Shego screamed in torment as she was breathing hard, crying now too from the extreme pleasure wracking her helpless body her tossing head being prevented by Kim harsh grip on her shoulder. Until finally Kim felt the little protrusion recede back into her now softening cock.

Kim let Shego's captive shoulder go. Licking the spot soothingly before raising her head to look at her mate. Shego still trembled with aftershocks. Her pale cheeks were wet with sweat and tears as she harshly gasps for breath. Her beautiful emerald eyes we're close. Her nipples still hard as her breast trembled with her harsh panting.

Her Cock still nestled inside her lover's warm cunt Kim tenderly began to lick shego's tears away. A rumbling purr accompanied the soothing gesture.

After a long while Kim pulled her cock slowly out from her mate eliciting a moan from a now quite Shego. Kim then lowered her head to Shego weeping cunt and began to lick it slowly but firmly.

"K-Kimmie…no..please.." Shego weakly protested thinking that Kim is starting again. Kim replied with a rumbling growl still licking shego cunt gently. After a while to Shego's immense relief Kim stopped her ministration and climbed back up toward shego and curled her body behind her exhausted mate.

"Mine now." Kim rumbled a growl as she gathered Shego tighter to her, spooning her from behind.

"Yeah… yeah…pumpkin… yours an..and.. wha..whatever…zzzzzz…" Shego grumbled grumpily as she fell in an exhausted sleep.

Kim only purred as she licked her mark on her now snoring mate's shoulder with a Cheshire smile.

*********************************************************************

EXPLANATION: Kim's extra protrusions are present in some large cat species. It's sort of a hook or something like the canine's or dog species have the knot that tied the both of them when they mate. (Got this idea from Lora leighs breed series of books)

Hope you like my surprise so review please so I'll have the energy to update daily hahaha


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHORS NOTE**: Got two words for this chapter "poor shego". This is an added chapter that also rated MA. Hope you guys enjoy it as much as I do.

Review please

Chapter 6

Kim woke up after a couple of hours. The room is bathed in darkness the moon bathing their entwined bodies softly. Shego slept peacefully on her side her back to Kim's front.

Kim growls softly as she bent to lick Shego's bared shoulder softly as her still aching cock made urgent demands to her brain as it nestled comfortable on her mate's ample buttocks.

Kim couldn't ignore her need, not when she could barely think coherently. She then firmly bought Shego's leg to her side raising it as she tucked Shego's buttocks against her tightly.

"Whaa. Kimmie…oh god!!!" Shego woke up gasping a dazed moan as the thick length of Kim's cock re-entered her, stretching her still sensitive cunt and sliding in deep. The tight clasp had both Kim growling and Shego moaning helplessly.

Then Kim's hand and fingers went to the swollen bud of her clit and massaging it gently at the same time anchoring a now squirming shego in a tight embrace. Kim also nibbled and lick her earlobe at the same time soft growls of warning punctuates the night air.

"God..princess you're damn insatiable.." a sharp intake of breath escaping her black lips as she helplessly thrust back at Kim. Kim licked the soft flesh beneath her ear, loving the little gasps her mate is making as she pushed harder into shego's tight cunt, gritting her clenched teeth at the pleasure running up her spine.

"Kimmie.. you're really gonna kill me before…before… your need goes away." Shego grumbled with a moan.

"Pumpkin!!" a plea rasp out of Shego as Kim felt the protrusion on her cock re-emerge and shivered from the near painful stroke of Shego's tight vagina on the sensitive membrane.

" Whaa… what is that…?" Shego gasp as she could only helplessly clutch at Kim's imprisoning arm around her body weakly. Gasping a broken cry as Kim's stroke became harder and deeper.

Kim couldn't' control it. Her hips began to thrust her cock harder inside Shego, the ultra sensitivity of the barb making the pleasure so damned good she wanted to roar with it.

"KIMMM!!" Shego cried out, her arms moving to grip her redheaded lover slamming hips. Helpless to stop Kim's pistoning hips.

Kim snarled in hazy lust as she suddenly pushed Shego to her stomach, moving behind her pale body, instinct the only thing guiding her now. The pulses of pleasure overtaking her mind. Spreading her pale lover's thighs wide she slammed her hips into Shego's firm buttocks, feeling her cock tightened as she drove deep and hard into shego.

The Kim's head lowered, her sharp teeth gripping the sensitive area between Shego's shoulder and neck where her earlier mark still showed clearly.

Shego screamed in pleasure, and it was pleasure. She heard herself begging and babbling for more, held still by Kim unyielding body, her plunging hips, the sharp teeth that held her in place for her invasion. Kim was an animal and Shego was now her prey. Helpless tears began to leak from Shego's emerald orbs.

In the back of her mind, Kim was appalled at her own actions, but so helpless in the face of the frenzy of mating lust overtaking her mind and soul. The extra membrane was only half erect, sensitive, sliding, gliding over Shego's hot cunt. It was more than the human Kim's mind could bear.

Kim could control herself no longer.

Primitive, Guttural, Kim's growl demanded her mate's surrender, her submission to Kim

As she powered inside her, over and over. Shego was crying out now her lithe body tight, reaching and desperate. The extra membrane extended full length, scraping her insides making her mad with pleasure.

"KIMMIE!!!" Shego shriek out as her muscled locked tight on Kim's cock as her orgasm swept into her body once again.

Kim plunged deep and hard, roaring out her climax as it rocked her soul, the growls constant now, rumbling from her chest as she felt the hard spurt of her cum inside Shego's hot depths, the burning grip of her muscles on her cock and the wash of her sweet release.

"P-princess.." Shego murmured so softly, Kim barely hearing it as she then stilled. Slowly, Shego's cunt unlocked and Kim felt her own erection begin to subside minutely. Shego body became pliant, soft and relaxed and Kim knew that either sleep or unconsciousness claimed her mate.

Panting harshly she laid down beside her mate. Kim tucks her body close to her moss hued lover, breathing in her scent deeply, and her warmth.

"Shego mine now" Kim whispered the words again as her grip tightened on Shego's lax body.

Shego was pulled from her deep sleep groaning as her mind slowly woke up her body shivering. Finally a tremor shook her body and emerald eyes pop open in surprise.

"Ohhh my fucking God!!!" Disbelief in her voice as she finally looked down her body and found Kim between her legs feasting on her pussy ….

"Kimmie…Jesus Christ on a bicycle.." Shego whimpered in defeat as Kim's tongue swiped through her aching sensitive slit, from the entrance of her cunt to the swollen clit begging for attention. Harsh tremors shake her body as pleasure slithered down her spine.

"Kimmie…. please." Shego pleaded as Kim's tongue flickered over her clit, the touch so whisperlight that the taunting stroke only push her arousal higher without allowing her to explode.

Sweet lord her little cupcake gonna kill her.

Her hands clenched at the red hair between her legs, pulling at it, her ragged moans demanding relief. A sharp nip to her thigh had Shego stilling for a second as her head whipped back and forth on the mattress.

"Kill me…someone just kill me now." Was shego only thought.

Suddenly to Shego's surprise Kim stopped and climbed up shego's body blanketing her. Emerald eyes met Kim's and Shego realized with a start that Kim's eyes have a more human tinged to it showing a familiar olive gaze.

"Shego." Kim softly whispered as she lowered her lips to that of her mate. Shego lashes fluttered shut as she opened her mouth to Kim's surprisingly gentle one. Their tongues twining immediately and Shego could taste herself in Kim's lips. Kim's lips closed on her tongue and created a gentle suckling motion as shego's moan escape into the night air.

Shego pulled Kim to her in a tight embrace moaning in delighted pleasure as both their breast pressed and rub against each other. Still kissing Shego Kim's hips moved until her cock nestled between Shego's wet slit then began to push inside gently.

A muffled whine escaped Shego from their still tightly pressed lips as her arms tightened around Kim shoulder in reflex as she felt Kim's broad cock parting her, easing her open for its arrival. Kim's arms embraced Shego her hands hooking on pale shoulders.

Kim's cock was fiery hot as it slid though the slick frothing cream that soaks her vagina. Kim didn't stop until she was buried to the hilt. Then Kim slowly broke the kiss, looking at her mate lovingly as Shego lay panting beneath her. Their bodies pressed tightly from head to foot.

"Kimmie?"

"Love you." Shego heart stopped as she heard Kim's declaration clearly.

"Princess??" Shego eyes search Kim's own eyes desperation clawing at her brain. The only thing she saw was Kim's own loving gaze and not the raging lust that she got used to seeing recently.

"Kimmie.. your back!…I mean.." Shego stuttered in happy disbelief.

"Never left…here always." Was Kim's halting words as she again lowered her lips to Shego's gaping mouth. Kim purred through her mouth as she began gently thrusting into shego hot cunt.

Shego only whimpered as she instinctively wrapped her long pale legs around Kim's thrusting hips. Clasping her back tightly. With a soft growl Kim tore her lips from shego and stared deeply into Shego's emerald gaze as her pistoning hips never ceased it's action.

Shego felt hypnotize as she looked into Kim's orb. Watching in helpless fascination as the familiar haze of lust began to seep into Kim's olive gaze. Then Kim again lowered her head this time she felt Kim's lips at her marked neck, her incisors scraping over her pale bruised flesh. Shego whimpered as she held on for dear life as the pressure began to build inside her womb, the pleasure tightening with each desperate lunged of her cock inside the snug depths of her pussy.

Shego's black nails dug into Kim's shoulders, gasping, desperate cries fell from her lips as she tightened her pale legs around Kim and fought to hang on.

Shego emerald eyes widened, staring in dazed shock at the ceiling above her as a shrill scream tore out from her throat as Kim's sharp teeth bit into her shoulder simultaneously, holding her still as her mind dissolve into madness.

Kim is now slamming deep and hard, her body tightening as she felt her extension swelling from beneath the hood of her cock locking her inside shego, caressing Shego's g-spot and sending her mate rushing towards ecstasy and rapture.

Tormented beyond belief Shego's head rose up and with a snarl of her own she suddenly bit into Kim's shoulder hard. Kim jerked with a startled growl unwittingly bit shego harder and this time drawing blood.

Locked inside shego the extension holding her in place sent Kim into her own catalyst of an orgasm. Growling harshly into Shego's now bloody neck her body jerking and shuddering as she felt her cock pulsing jets of cum deep inside her mate.

Eyes close in exhaustion Shego released Kim captive shoulder and fell bonelessly back on the now soaked sheet. She barely felt Kim's fang retracting from her now throbbing neck and kim's gentle licks as she purred in satisfaction as she wash shego's blood from her shoulder.

"Remember Kimmie paybacks a bitch…believe me you are going to do everything I want to make it up to me." Shego weakly threatened with a moan as Kim finally pulled out of her slowly.

"Love you."

"You better! And and we need to have words about that biting shit you do. Damn it hurts" Shego snorted with a tired grumble as sleepiness already taking her over as Kim gathered her limp body closer.

Kim buried her face into her mate's neck inhaling deeply dimly noticing that Shego scent has a noticeable change. Too tired to ponder this change Kim curled up against her green skinned lover comfortably and within minutes followed her mate to the land of deeps.

Kim contented purring the only sound breaking the dark silence.

AN:

(Yes Kim is slowly but surely regaining her humanity. It's must be because of the sex. Hahaha)

I am thinking of giving Shego a chance to have her own revenge so cross your fingers.

(What do you guys think?)


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHORS NOTE**: here's the next chapter but sorry no sex on this one. I decided to come back to being romantic and hilarious. So hope you enjoy.

Love your reviews so more please!! 

Chapter 7

Shego awoke, tender, groggy and sore. She moved from Kim's embrace and the red headed hellion also shifted with a grumble. Finally opening her eyes she blinked staring up at the ceiling as the noon sun warmed the room.

Shego groaned stretching her sore limbs, licking her swollen lips experimentally. Kim rough tongue action last night made them sensitive. Moaning in pain as her bladder screamed bloody murder Shego staggered off the bed like a drunk finally waking up Kim who raised her head in a daze looking around the room. Her hair mussed from sleep as her half opened eyes looked around for Shego.

Releasing a jaw breaking yawn she scrambled from the bed a little clumsily as she tried to follow Shego who was at this moment taking slow mincing step toward the bathroom.

Shego seeing Kim's attempt to follow her, growls out a warning making Kim halt her advance and stood blinking owlishly at Shego.

"KIMMIE NO..YOU STAY! We need to have some rules around here." Shego grumbled out in warning and continued making her slow progress towards the bathroom.

"You maybe my lover or whatever but there are some things I do that I don't want to have an audience for." She called back to the still bemused redhead standing near the bed.

Kim's only scratch her head as she watch Shego closed the bathroom door which still has a huge gaping hole in the middle. Kim cocked her head to and listens as her lover muttered curses and growls reach her ears over splashing water. Then she heard the toilet flush.

Shego finish with the toilet, stood at the sink and start brushing her teeth using the hotels complimentary toothbrush. She splashed water at her face trying to clear her groggy thoughts.

She finally straightened up and studied her face in the mirror over the sink.

Blood-shot eyes with small eye bugs greeted her. Twisting to study her neck she grimaced at what she saw.

"This biting stuff is going to have to stop" Shego huffed grumpily as she surveyed the damaged Kim's teeth had done to her neck and shoulder. She frowned at the large bruise that's now a glorious purple in coloring.

Talk about the hickey from hell. There was also two small punctures pierced the flesh, reminding her of the gory vampire books she liked to read. She shivered at the thought.

She needed a shower. Dried perspiration itched on her skin, made her feel grungy. The smell of sex, hot and wild lingered on her skin. With a grimace she headed toward the shower cubicle. Before she could enter it Kim face appeared through the huge gaping hole on the door a pout gracing her face as she look forlornly at Shego.

"Shego." Kim whimpered in appeal her puppy dog pout intensifying.

Shego heaves out a resigned sighs muttering under her breath about needy insatiable redheads. She went to open the door for Kim all the while muttering angrily.

"Alright you little brat but no groping and no touching and especially no biting. Do you understand?" Shego sternly told a now grinning Kim who nodded enthusiastically happy to be allowed to enter.

As the hot water rained down on the both of them strongly Shego had Kim facing away from her as she washed Kim's hair first. Working the sudsy shampoo into red hair a soft grin escape Shego's lips involuntarily as Kim purred happily as she raised her head towards the hot shower head. Shego finished with washing Kim quickly and seeing Kim happily playing under the showerhead she turned her back on Kim and starts at her own hair. Lathering the soft smelling shampoo into her thick hair she startled as she felt Kim two hands try to help lather her very long hair. Whipping around to Kim she chuckled as she saw Kim's face scrunched up in concentration as she tried her best to help.

Leaving Kim occupied with her hair Shego took the chance to quickly wash her body. She was finally finished and turned to face Kim and found herself face to face with the hero who had step closer to her.

Suddenly a horrified look crossed Kim's face as a whimper escaped trembling lips.

"Kimmie..Princess? What's wrong?" Concern laced Shego's voice as she instinctively step closer to Kim.

Kim raised a trembling hand and touch Shego's purpling bruised neck gently.

"I-I-I H-Hurt you…s-s-sorry" Kim stumbled over her words as tears glistened on her eyes threatening to fall her lower lips trembling mightily.

With a sigh Shego gathered the distraught hero in a tender embrace. Kim tentatively licked the said bruise gently.

"It's fine pumpkin. It'll be gone in a few days." Shego whispered soothingly.

Kim only whimpered.

"This bruised gonna cost you kimmie. This is probably worth a romantic dinner or two….in Paris and you'll be paying the tab" Shego teased lightly

Kim only sniffled pathetically against her shoulder in response.

They stayed in the gently embrace for a while until finally Shego turned off the shower and guided a subdue Kim out. She gently wiped them dry and helped dress herself and Kim into a large shirt and shorts. Then Shego led the out into the living room just in time to see a waiter scampering quickly out the door.

Both Shego and Kim looked on in bemusement as finally the aroma of food reached both their nostrils and on cue both their stomach growled with hunger. Quickly looking at the table their mouth watered as they saw two piping hot whole roasted chickens and a basket of bread sitting on the table together with a pitcher of juice.

"C'mon pumpkin let's eat I'm starving." Shego quickly pulled Kim to sit at the table.

Kim sat close beside Shego who quickly dug in but Kim was hesitant to start eating as her kitty brain still felt guilty on what she had done to her mate.

Shego noticing her quite redhead quickly handed Kim a chicken leg with an encouraging smile. Kim accepted the food with a loud grunt as her hunger finally won as her heart finally eases with her mate smiling at her as she stuff the chicken in her mouth.

"Awww how cute..a little grunting kimmie kitty." Shego teased with a grin

"Rrraww?." Kim looked up at her with wide eyes and mouth stuffed full of chicken making Shego laugh.

They quickly and quietly ate with Shego feeding and handing Kim her food. The redhead won't still eat the bread and Shego realize the Kim is still very much a cat but knows that the human Kim is slowly emerging and coming back.

The proof was the words Kim has spoken last night and early this morning and the fact that she is now wearing clothes are a dead giveaway.

They sate their hunger until all that was left are bones and crumbs. Shego at the moment was holding a glass of juice against the redhead lips as Kimmie drank thirstily. Draining the mug dry Kim let out a loud burp as she lick her lips clean. Satisfaction glimmering in her eyes prompting Shego to let out a laugh. Shego decided to take a couple of pills that Betty left yesterday.

"The effect was immediate suddenly her whole body was brimming with suppress and renewed energy."

"Whoa I gotta get me some more of these shit!!" Shego exclaim with surprise as she felt a whole lot better. The pills must have triggered her own healing abilities.

Kim could only watch in bemusement as her mate flew into a fury of activities. She gathered all the dirty dishes and left them outside the patio, then she gathered all the torn and discarded clothes laying around everywhere then with a happy exclamation she found fresh sheets on the cabinet and proceed to change the bed.

Sated and full Kim padded towards the window and curled sleepily on the cushioned sill and lay down watching her mate wrestling with the bed as she let the warm rays of the sun heat her supine body. Closing her eyes for a nap and letting the sound of grunts and curses lull her to sleep.

Shego stood with her hands on her hips, a satisfied smile on her face as she surveyed her handiwork. Looking around for her erstwhile kitten she snorted a laugh as she spied the sleeping redhead in the window. Gathering the discarded sheet in her arms she went and left them outside on the patio for the hotel staff to get later.

Feeling sweaty again after her cleaning frenzy she decided to take a quick shower to wash the sweat away seeing as Kim is still sleeping. Kim really acts like a typical cat. Lethargic and lazy during the day and quite active during nighttime.

Looking around the cabin for anything out of place she nodded in satisfaction as she strides toward the bathroom.

Inside the bathroom was another matter. The floor was litter with the wooden debris from the door and with a sigh of annoyance Shego also began to clean the bathroom. Where these new feeling of domesticity came from she doesn't know or pay any mind as she bent down and gathered the splintered woods from the floor. Finished with her tasks she finally entered the shower cubicle to wash up.

Meanwhile Kitty Kim drowses lazily, listening to her mate's movement inside the bathroom, still half asleep and the sun making her body lethargic. A purr of contentment rumbled out of her chest softly as it filled her heart to bursting. Her stomach full, her mate cares for her , the sun warm on her back, everything's perfect in Kim's little cat world.

The sudden sound of quick firm approaching footsteps coming fast towards the door has Kim quickly scrambling towards the doorway with a growl. A tall woman firmly pushed the doorway open with a forceful shove and seeing the quickly growling redhead approaching held up a finger pointing imperiously at her.

"STOP RIGHT THERE YOUNG LADY!" the voice of command loud and clear and Kim skidded to a comical stop a few feet away from pouncing.

And to Kim's kitty brain utter fear and mortification her rump met the floor resoundingly as she stared wide eyes at the tall imposing woman staring down at her. Gaping up with her behind firmly planted on the floor shivering with unexplained fear and fascination.

"You! Stay!" the unknown woman firmly said she finally looked around the room. Apparently looking for somebody or someone.

A wet Shego came out of the bathroom at a run clutching a towel to her chest stopping dead on her tracks as she gaped disbelievingly at the sight of her cowering Kimmie in front of a woman she knew intimately and hopes not to see.

"MOMMY!!!" Shego outburst was loud and clear in the now silent room.

***********************************************************************

Uh-oh looks like more trouble. Bwahahaha

And to answer your question, no Shego is not turning into a leopard like Kim I have something special for Shego's revenge. This time it'll be "poor Kimmie"

Review please!!! I'm a glutton for your reviews and comment. It's the fuel for my muse.


	8. Chapter 8

AUTHORS NOTE: Another chapter updated and I'm taking a brief break. I may not get to update my fic tomorrow since I have plans to go out. Whoohoo

Anyways Enjoy and review please.

Chapter 8

Isabel Go step inside the bedroom fully quickly striding towards the couch and pointedly looking at her erstwhile only daughter. Anger glittering into eerily similar emerald gaze.

"Great!! Fine! Just lemme just put on some clothes first." Shego huffed muttering under her breath as she strode back the bathroom, emerging a few minutes later dress in new shirt and short.

Shego occupied the other couch facing her mother finally realizing that Kim was still sitting on the floor, still frozen like a statue. Shooting her mother a warning look she called to Kim.

"Kimmie come here." Shego called out softly patting the couch under her. Kim only looked at her with a blank stare her eyes still wide with glazed shock.

"Here.. kimmiekimmiekimmie…..kitty?" trying another tactic, now holding out her hand as she shot her mother an annoyed glance as a snort sounded in front of her.

Finally Kim moved a little stiltedly and clumsily made her way to her calling mate. Kim's human mind was gone in a scattered chattering fear leaving kitty Kim in full command. She sat up and curled beside Shego her wide fascinated eyes not leaving the woman who greatly resembled her mate.

Isabel Go was an exact older version of her daughter, almost a carbon copy from the face to her eyes. The only difference beside the age was Isabel peach colored skin and was a bit taller than her daughter. Kimmie could only stare in mute hypnotize fascination.

"So Mommy what are you doing here?" Shego asked bitingly

"Shay Marie Eliza Go don't you dare use that tone with me coz I can still wipe the floor with your ass!" the Go matriarch said sternly as she watch her daughter huffed and crossed her arms in indignation.

"I expected to be the first one to hear from my one and only daughter that she is getting married but nooo.. I had to hear it from Dr. Elizabeth Director…and to later find out that the wedding preparation was already being prepared…WITHOUT ME!.... was so yeah I came here with the clear intentions of tanning your green butt". Her mother burst out making Shego cringe with fear knowing how capable her mother was in following thru her threat.

"M-Mommy…I-I-I didn't know I was getting married and and …as of two days ago I didn't even have a girlfriend!" Shego explained babbling as her mother only looked at her seriously with a raise eyebrow.

Kim still oblivious just kept her unexplainable fascination at Shego's mother. Her kitty brain so filled with curiosity that without her knowing it, she slid down from the couch and silently stalked behind the couch Isabel is sitting in.

Raising her eyebrow higher as she watches her daughters girlfriend weird antics she turned back her attention to her daughter who was watching Kim with bemusement.

"Alright I believe you Firebug."

"Mom stop calling me that." Shego grimaced at her childhood nickname.

"If Betty hadn't called me and explain then you would have been in sooo much trouble firebug. As it is I'm giving you the chance to explain yourself" Isabel ignored her daughters muttered grumbling

Looking at her mom, her retort dying on her lips as before Shego could answer she could only watch in mute fascination as red hair appeared behind her mom's shoulder behind the couch.

Kimmie's face hard with kitty concentration as she silently stalked nearer the strange lady. Silently climbing behind the couch, her face nearing her objective…so close..

She just wanted to know this strange woman's scent. Someone who greatly resembles her mate. She had no intentions of hurting her she just want to understand why the human Kim inside her was so afraid yet at the same time fascinated. She let her curiosity get the best of her.

Before her face could touch the lady's black hair, Isabel hand rose up quick as a snake and flicked her upturned nose hard causing a surprise Kim to fall back on her ass with a loud indignant yowl as she lay stunned on her back behind the couch.

Loud laughter reaches her ears. Bristling with hurt indignation she rose to her feet and stiffly stalked back on four legs towards the window sill, hissing at her laughing mate angrily. Curling into herself stiffly her hard eyes staring at Isabel balefully.

"Oh my." Murmured Isabel as she ignored her daughter howling laughter. Finally Shego laughter subsides wiping her tears away as she looked back towards her mother who was having a staring contest with her kimmie.

"So mom what do you want to know?"

"If Betty hadn't explained it to me before and in detail, I would probably think that your fiancé has just lost her marbles."

Shego only chuckled in reply as she watches her mom looking at Kim.

"She's cute and quite adorable to." Isabel mused as she stared at the girl who she was told staked a claim to her daughter. She then raised her hand and gestured to Kim to come to her.

"C'mere kitty…..C'mon…c'mere kitty" Isabel cooed softly and gently as Kim raised her head with surprise, to look at the lady now calling her.

"Rrroww?" Kim looked at her mate for confirmation but she saw Shego gaping incredulously at her mother. Climbing down from her perch she slowly and reluctantly made her way towards Isabel. Cautious eyes warring with brimming curiosity met Isabel emerald gaze.

"That's right….c'mere kitty kitty." Isabel eyes now gently as Kim stopped near her knees and sat down on the floor nervously looking up at her.

Shego could only watch in shock as Isabel suddenly grabbed her Kimmie up the couch. Kim squeaks in surprise at the sudden move. Isabel set Kim down beside her and to Shego's utter astonishment her mom right hand suddenly delved into thick red hair and began to knead it strongly.

A loud squawk escaped Kim's lips as she dropped like a sack of stone on Isabel's waiting lap. Her body suddenly boneless as Isabel kneaded her strong hand at the back of her head. Soon she was purring like a lawn mower on crack, her eyes half close in pleasure. Her body limply enjoying the attention to her head. Isabel looked up to her daughter with a smile.

"Mommy What did you do?...I mean how did you do that." Shego sputtered eyes wide with shock staring at her Kimmie.

"A cat is still a cat no matter the size. You just need to know where to touch to turn them into a puddle of goo." Isabel smirked knowingly her other hands now running on Kim's back firmly causing the big kitten to purr louder.

"That I don't wanna even know!" Shego exclaimed with raised hands

"What?? I do own a couple of cats at home you know. What did you think I meant." Isabel defended with a smile as Shego glared at her balefully.

"Are you done groping and molesting my Kimmie? Would you mind returning her to me anytime now!"

"Awww is my little firebug jealous?" Isabel teased her fuming daughter.

"MOM!"

"Alright alright…c'mon kitty enough now…sit up now… that's right.." Shego watched intently as her mom help Kim sat up. Now Kim found herself face to face with Isabel.

"So you're the girl who claimed my daughter for her own is that right?" Isabel asked seriously looking at Kim's eyes deeply.

"S-Shego?" Kim asked innocently.

"Yes..yes Shego you know her that annoying, sarcastic, temperamental, selfish, arrogant…."

"Mommy!" Shego burst out indignantly

Isabel just rolled her eyes while pointing at her sputtering daughter. "Yes that Shego dear."

"Shego Mine!" Kim declared proudly thumping her chest with emphasis.

"Alright though I wonder who would have even dared to want to own my daughter with that horrible temper of hers is beyond me." Isabel smirked

"MOM!"

"Shego…Hot!" Kim exclaimed with a grin trying her best to explain.

"Hot? You say hot..you meant she's pretty?" Isabel asked with both eyebrows raised

Shaking her head negatively Kim's brow furrowed in concentration trying to find the right word to express her meaning. Shego could only watch helplessly at this strange interview her mom is raining down on her poor kimmie.

"De..De..Delicious!" Kim shouted with a triumphant smile.

"Delicious????" Now Isabel's eyes were wide with incomprehension.

" S-Shego….Yummy!! YUMMY" Kim declared licking her lips deliberately then pointedly looked at Isabel's lap to help get her meaning across.

"Oh My" Isabel mused with a knowing smile finally getting Kim's meaning perfectly.

A loud moan broke the silence as the true meaning sink in and both Kim and Isabel looked at the groaning mortified Shego. Her face now a dark emerald green.

"Ohh God kill me now just please kill me now." Muttered Shego as she felt her face burn with embarrassment. Kim just cocked her head quizzically before turning back to face a smiling Isabel.

"W-Well when you put it that way…"

"Shego.. Mine Mine Mine.." Kim chanted

"Yes dear she's all yours now …you can do anything to my little firebug to your kitty hearts desire." Isabel giggled while patting Kim's head with affection

"F-Fireb-b-?" Kim head cocked in bemusement.

"Yes dear firebug." Pointing at her muttering daughter. "That's right Firebug you can say it now say it with me F-I-R-E-BUG."

"MOTHER! Alright that's it you've embarrassed me enough and tormented us and now you've over stayed your visit. Now git." Shego stood up pointing accusingly at her mother.

"FIREBUG!!" Kim shouted happily.

"BUBBLE-BUTT!" Shego spat back out making Kim whimper and pout.

"Awwww now look what you did. She is so cute" Isabel cooed at the now pouting redhead, gathering her in her arms gently. Kim buried her head in Isabel's ample chest inhaling deeply and liking the smell. Isabel then saw the bite mark in Kim's shoulder.

"You bit her!" Isabel blurted out shocked

"She bit me first and mine looks worst that hers at least I hadn't drawn her blood like she had mine." Shego defended herself vehemently.

Shego felt the beginnings of a migraine her fingers rubbing her temple with a sigh of resignation.

She finally went towards the embracing pair and shooting her mother a warning look, gathered a willing kimmie in her arms. She strode back toward her chair and sat down again, Kimmie cuddling under her chin while loud purrs sounded out her throat.

Isabel watches the both of them with tender amusement. She never saw the caring side of her daughter for a long time and was pleasantly surprise.

"Ahem so about your wedding…"

"Mom stop.. I didn't know pumkin's mother was serious, I thought they we're just teasing me. So could you do me a favor and put a stop in all their planning or just until Princess here is back to normal at least."

Isabel nodded with a smile but inside her devilish little head she was already planning to help organize it. Making a mental note to call Dr. Anne possible and offer her help besides this is her daughters wedding too. Her only daughter, so no way was she gonna missed this chance to meddle.

"Thanks mom."

"No problem firebug."

"Hey it's nearly dinner time. You wanna join us?" Shego offered as her mom is the only member of her family besides the wego's that she can stand. Albeit sometimes her mom meddling and tiresome attention to her children's affair can sometimes gave her massive headaches and a reason to hide from her tyrant of a mom.

They ordered the food and later Kim found herself beside Shego and facing Isabel at the table waiting for her mate to start feeding her as Shego was still cutting up the big juicy steak she order for both her and Kim.

Isabel just looked on in amusement at Kim who was impatiently waiting for Shego to finish all the while licking her lips. She had started eating on her own grilled swordfish when her daughter finished and gently offered Kim a huge slice of steak on her fork which Kim quickly chomp on.

"Hungry..aren't cha?" Shego sniggered as she alternately began feeding herself and Kim.

She also tried to feed Kim with a forkful of mashed potatoes smothered in gravy and this time Kim ate some.

Isabel was happy to see this new side of her normally always moody daughter and hoped that she could see more of it in the future.

Dinner long finished Shego and Kim walked Isabel out the door. Before she left she grabbed a black bag that was sitting on the porch unnoticed and handed it to her daughter.

"I got your things for you from your jet, as seeing you in a pink shirt must make you miss your own clothes". Isabel teased her now smiling daughter.

"Thanks."

"Oh and I bought something just in case I thought I need to use against you but seeing you're fine and all I stashed it in your bag. Who knows you might find some use for it yourself. Just remember to return it to me after you're done with it I'll see you in a few weeks." Isabel told her bemused daughter with an evil cackle and a wave she disappeared into the night. Obviously walking back to her own jet.

Shego just shook her head in bemusement as she stepped back inside the room carrying her bag. Kim was scampering happily in front of her and jumped up into the neatly made bed making herself comfortable she looked at her mate with a big smile thinking they could play.

"Shego…"

"Hold your horses cupcake let me put my stuff away first." Shego called out as she set her bag on the table and opened it. A soft gasp escaped her lips. There lying atop her clothes was a set of manacles or handcuffs, but it's no ordinary handcuffs either this was made by her mother exclusively for her wayward children. So it's not only strength and plasma resistant it also shrinks and expands on the captive hands once it's attached. It's nearly indestructible and Shego could attest to it with her personal experience with this thing.

Looking up at a smiling Kim with an evil maniacal smile of her own, she shivered in satisfaction as she watch Kimmie's smile fades from her lip's and a whimper emerged unbidden.

"S-Shego??" Kim whimpered not knowing her mates plan for her.

Next chapter is definitely be "poor kimmie" I need some time to think of shego's revenge. (hey writing sex scenes without making them sound dirty takes hard work you know.)

So review please.

BTW Shego will still remain to be shego and she's not turning into anything (she'll remain to be sarcastic, temperamental and all that, like in the show)


	9. Chapter 9

AUTHORS NOTE: Just a short update. I couldn't resist. This idea came out of the blue so I jot it down quickly. Enjoy.

Review please

Chapter 9

Kim had time to squeak out a cry of alarm before Shego pounce on her at the bed with a lithe, graceful but deadly movement the handcuff clench in her teeth. Kim tried to scramble quickly away; she nearly made it out of Shego's reaching arm, attempting to roll from the bed. Shego only laugh in victory as she caught her leg, dragging her back to the center of the bed and before Kim could escape again quickly caught both flailing arms and attached the handcuff.

The special handcuffs only had to make contact to Kim's arm before it encircled it firmly. Reminding Kim that she is not the only one with enhanced strength and speed.

Caught Kim yowled an indignant protest as Shego caught the chain between Kim's bound arms and hanged it tightly in the thick wooden headboard. Kim kicked at Shego's hands, her body bouncing on the bed as she fought to keep Shego from securing her feet with leather ties that seem to appear from nowhere before Shego tied the end to the bed leaving Kim stretched out tautly, leaving her no room for any leverage.

Kim yowled in protest as her finger clenched tight as she tried to break from her bonds. The wooden headboard groaned ominously but the special cuffs held off from breaking. Without any leverage Kim can only squirm in protest.

Shego was seating securely on her legs, both breathing fast. Then Shego gave Kim a triumphant evil smile as Kim only whimpered pathetically as she was tied spread-eagled.

Shego then lowered her head to Kim's staring seriously at Kim's now dilated eyes.

"I know you can understand me so I'm gonna say this just once. If you even try to escape, to kick and especially to bite me again I'm gonna leave you like this for days. You understand me Kimmie?" Shego deadly voice whispered over Kim's trembling lips.

Kim could only nod mutely.

Shego then moved, lying down beside her propping her head up with one hand as She watch her princess squirming uncomfortably. Her other hand languidly smoothed her shirt covered abdomen as the muscles there clench in response.

"I've dream of this." Shego told her, her voice soft, throbbing with victory. "Especially when we we're still enemies. I dreamed of having you like this. Tied down, your eyes wide with fear and apprehension and so helpless against me.

"S-Shego….p-please." Kim looked at her mate pleadingly her kitty brain chattering in apprehension.

"Uh-huh keep doing that princess; you just fill my heart with satisfaction." Shego replied with an evil smirk.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry." Kim tried again

"Sorry for what? Biting me? Making me beg? Telling my mother in her face that you like eating me? What? Shego asked with an evil smirk.

Kim eyes widen comically and a moan of fear escaping her lips.

"Pumpkin, don't take me for a fool. I have you right where I want you. I have no intentions of letting you go now." Shego grinned maniacally.

Kim struggled against her bond, realizing that she was well and truly helpless before her grinning mate. Howling fearfully as Shego suddenly tore her t-shirt off.

"Payback for tearing my catsuit. Do you know how much one of those cost." Shego said with a smirk

Running her own sharp nails on Kim's exposed armpits gently as Shego asked with an innocent smile that made Kim quake in her little feet.

"Are you ticklish kimmie? Koochie choochie coo."

Then to Kim's horror Shego produce a small downy feather she must have taken in one of the pillows and ran it thru Kim's pits.

Kim tried to hold it in for as long as she could but Shego was merciless and produce another feather in her other hand and attack both expose pits expertly.

"Laugh for me cupcake."

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Howling laughter exploded from Kim's mouth, her face turning beet red as Shego straddled her again and continued her attack on Kim's helpless flesh.

"P-P-Pleeeeeeeeaaasssse S-Sheeeeegeeee Staaaaaaaaaaahp!!!!!"

"No way Kimmie. Payback can be a bitch"

She tortured Kim's pits for a few minutes and then dropped the feathers. Without missing a beat she went instantly at Kim's exposed ribs counting each one as she went.

"1…tickle…2…tickle….3…tickle."

"NOOOOO!!!!!…Hehehehehehehehe

"But I'm not done counting yet and I got a whole 'nother side to do." Shego explained with an evil grin

Shego kept on counting and Kim kept on laughing. Shego found an especially sensitive spot right under Kim's last ribs and being the type of person Shego was she exploited her helpless victim's weakness.

Kim's laugh turned almost silent as her thrashing became more violent, her claws flexing futilely above her as she tried to escape Shego tormenting fingers. Then Shego focused her attention to Kim's bellybutton circling it almost lazily as she watch with a smile atop Kim's thrashing body.

"C-Caaaaaan't tttaaaaake it."

Shego ignored her but stopped her sadistic tickling and just started to plant little kisses then made motorboat noises and buzzing her bellybutton making Kim giggle like a little schoolgirl.

"BBBrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr….pop…pop…pop!!!!"

Hehehehehehehehehehehe

Shego knew that her lover's lower abdomen right above her shorts would be especially vulnerable and she attacked with particular vigor. This sent Kim into the atmosphere her laughing was so high pitched, tears we're seeping down her tightly clenched eyes.

The Shego stop, retrieving her feathers from earlier she quickly scooted down Kim's body as Kim watched with fascinated horror as the said feathers descended on her feet.

"Koochie Cootchie Coo…" As Shego traced the feather on the arch of Kim's feet.

Kim cackled without restraint. Her body arching like a bow as her mate tormented her poor feet mercilessly. Wielding the feathers like a sword in battle.

"P-Pleaaase…AAiiiiieeeee" Kim's beet red face was contorted in laughter but her horror started to show through that Shego finally noticed. Still she cackled like a maniac.

Finally Shego stopped her torment, taking pity on her little princess.

Kim lay gasping with relief her half clad body shaking weakly with aftershocks.

"Oh my…this reaction I didn't expect." Shego bemused voice pulled Kim's attention making her finally looked down at her mate.

She found Shego looking down at her shorts covered crotch, a very visible tent claiming her mate's attention. Kim whimpered pathetically as Shego chuckles sounded loud in the sudden silence of the room.

"Ooohhhh lookie here a new toy to play with." Shego giggled like a little school girl as she quickly pulled down Kim's short till it ended on her knees with a forceful tug releasing Kim's now straining cock to the night air.

Kim watched with wide fearful eyes as Shego rubbed her hands with delight, an evil cackle escaping black tinted lips, while a very noticeable green tinge coated her hands.

Poor kimmie!!! Looks like Shego still isn't finish with her yet. What do you expect Shego is still evil and quite inventive too. Hahahaha

Next chapter would definitely be MA rated again.

Reviews and comment are very welcome.


	10. Chapter 10

AUTHORS NOTE: Here's the next chapter as promised. This Chapter is rated MA so all disclaimer applies.

Enjoy and review please.

Chapter 10

"S-Soo not f-fair" Kim whined squirming nervously against her bonds.

"Who said anything that I'm fair? I'm E-V-I-L remember." Shego only chuckled gleefully as she climbed back up Kim's imprisoned body on all fours. "Time to do a little claiming of my own Kimmie-cub."

Shego liked strong confident women. A woman who could fight her and stand up to her. A partner as tempestuous as was as innocent. No one had ever matched herself than Kim Possible.

Shego lowered her head to Kim's neck and Kim whined pathetically as her head fell back in submission as Shego hot lips travelled over her neck, her tongue licking and nipping at her flesh, sending riotous impulses zigzagging through her nervous system at the faintest hint of roughness.

"S-Sheegeee."

"What did you just call me?" Shego head snapped back up looking down at Kim innocently blinking eyes with raised eyebrows.

"S-Shego?"

"Hhmmm much better. Don't think I didn't her that princess, that's twice now."

Kim struggled at her bonds, apprehension shivering up her spine as she watched in dazed fascination; Shego head lowered further, her hot tongue reaching out to lick a pink hard, distended nipple carefully. Kim was shaking, her breast so swollen, so sensitive that the thought of her mate touching them stole her breath away.

"You taste so good, like strawberries." Shego whispered, her lips moving against the hard point, driving Kim crazy with the need to have Shego take it into her hot mouth and suckle her strong and deep. Kim's breast was smaller than Shego's but her pink nipples was a bit larger and twice as sensitive.

A hissed escaped Kim's tightly clench teeth as Shego grip tightened on her nipple, her finger tugging it as her lips and tongue worried the other. Just enough pressure to burn with a flame that danced down her spine.

"P-Please Sheego." Kim jerked against her, whimpering as the movement forced her breast deeper into Shego's sucking mouth.

Shego finally stopped and shimmied down her body. Kim swallowed tightly with a loud gulp as Shego stared back at her, her emerald gaze mischievous, hungry licking her black lips deliberately, as Kim bobbing cock touched her neck gently.

"S-Sheegee…Noooo….p-please." Kim begged pathetically a full blown blush staining her whole face and upper body as her kitty brain finally realized her mate's intention.

Kim whimper as Shego torturous fingers travelled the length of her, stroking from base to tip as she teased her with her hot touch. The leaning forward, her black lips touched her head, her tongue peeking out to lick at Kim's throbbing flesh tentatively eliciting a loud howl from Kim.

"M-Mercy.." Kim pleaded as Shego ignored her. Kim's strong thighs bunched as pleasure slammed through her, rocking her as Shego's finger smoothed just beneath the head of her cock, where the barb had emerged before.

"S-Sheegoo." Kim's voice was filled with pleasure as Shego playful tongue probed at the ultra sensitive flesh where Kim's extra protrusion would emerge later.

Shego's finger gripped the width of his straining erection as her head finally descended again at Kimmie's silken crest.

Shego licked the desperate flesh as she dimly heard her Kimmie moaning and whimpering above her. Her tongue slid over the damp head, licking at the small drop of pre-cum that beaded from the slit. Kim jerked at her restricting bond with a low growl.

Shego had never done this to anyone and her pleasure at the act surprises her. She felt none of the conflicting emotion she had felt before when she had attempted any intimacy with a man. None of the selfishness or sense of triumph exist, It was pure, undiluted need, pleasure and the desire to give as well to receive.

"Hmm.." Shego hummed around the sensitive flesh as her black lips opened, her mouth sinking over Kim's cock, drawing a snarling howl from the captive redhead.

Shego's tongue was a lash of pleasure so erotic, so hungry, Kim's leopard mind and human mind was both straining to hold back, to keep from losing control and her cum between those snug black lips of her mate.

All Kim could do was watch dazedly. Watch as her cock thrust inside her mate's mouth, slow and easy, her sharp teeth so tightly clenched as she fought back the release sizzling at the base of her spine.

Shego glanced up emerald eyes meeting daze olive ones, Shego eyes sparkling with warmth, laughter and hunger.

"S-Sheegoo…please I-I ...Can't take..it…please…" Kim bagged pitifully feeling the barb on her cock starting to emerge as her orgasm neared. Shego ignored her pleading as she doubled her efforts the barb now emerging. Shego had a surprise look in her eyes as she felt the extra protrusion before a wicked glint replaced it.

Shego hot mouth and tongue attacked the now fully emerged bard. Her tongue flicking it rapidly and mercilessly.

Darkness shrouded Kim whole world then. Her strength drained until all she could do was respond. She arched to Shego's sucking mouth, a shattered howl leaving her throat as the wicked tongue moved to torture her, to torment her quivering cock.

Shego hands were stroking the shaft, from base to tip as her mouth suckled on the barb like a baby.

Kim literally exploded.

The growling howl that tore from Kim's throat shocked Shego but she didn't cease her ministration.

The exquisite ecstasy that began to race through her cock, up her spine, and struck her brain with resounding force made her howl out ferally. A second later the feel of her cum exploding into her mate's mouth sent Kim's mind into complete chaos.

Her hips arched like a strung out bow as spurt after spurt of her cum blasted into Shego's waiting mouth, relieving only the worst of the hunger clawing at her belly. It took the edge off, yet it did little to relieve the stiffness of her erection surprising Shego greatly.

.Finally Shego release her still straining cock, licking her lips as she looked into Kim's eyes. Gone was Kim's dazed look, instead Shego found herself looking at Kim's eyes now glinting with a feral light. A soft growl rumbling out her throat as she watches her mate with intent

"Damn Kimmie you are really insatiable, you're like a sex kitten or something." Shego chuckled still confident that the cuffs would still hold Kim captive.

Shego then climbed up Kim's body straddling her and gripping her still hard cock positioned it under herself. Then began to lower herself gently as her cunt softly spread to welcome Kim.

"Jesus…Kimmie why do you have to be so god damn big." Shego groaned as she felt herself being invaded. Finally she had engulfed the whole of Kim's cock and just sat there panting for breath. Waiting and give herself a chance to accustom herself again.

"S-Shego Move." Kim commanded arching her hips upward watching as Shego eyes widen in surprise.

"Dammit Princess…still a brat." Shego complained with a smirk as she finally began to move atop Kim.

Soon the tempo changed as Shego was also caught up in the pleasure. Leaning towards Kim and capturing the waiting lips below in a torrid kiss. Both tongue dueling for domination as Kim arched up into Shego as far as her binding allowed her. Penetrating Shego's cunt with her cock to the hilt.

Bracing herself on her hands Shego began to move faster, breaking the kiss she looked down, staring down at Kim's glittering eyes. Their panting breath mingling into the night air. Her hips shifting, drawing forward and grinding hard against Kim hips, plunging her cunt into her waiting cock.

Soon both we're sweating up a storm as their movement became desperate and jerky. A whine emerged from Shego's throat as she felt her orgasm near. Then suddenly the barb in Kim's cock emerged fully, locking Shego to her cock. Shego arched up with a cry as she climaxed suddenly, her pale lithe body shuddered and jerked helplessly atop her anchoring lover.

Kim released a guttural howl as Shego tight cunt milked her cock strongly and Kim surrendered to the pleasure. Violent pulses of her cum erupted inside her mate as she arched up into Shego very depths. Her bound body jerking beneath Shego. Convulsive spasms tore through them both as the explosions began to ease and then slowly faded away.

Shego sweating body collapsed against her, fighting for breath for long minutes before finally having the strength to disengage from Kim. Then Shego weakly released Kim from her bonds before collapsing beside her, throwing the cuffs beside the bed and down the floor.

Kim meanwhile flexes her sore arms and legs, stretching out the kinks before wearily gathering her mate against her. Her mind fogged with tired exhaustion. Her last violent release against her mate had sapped the last remaining strength from her body, and she knew sleep was seconds away.

"Love you Shegee." Kim murmured as she Licked Shego's bared shoulder lazily and before she knew it she was asleep.

Shego glanced behind her in surprise as Kim began softly snoring,

"Love you too cupcake." laughing quietly as she also settled into a comfortable position as sleep beckons her also.

"Hell yeah! I tired out Kimmie! Whoohooo Go me! Was Shego last thought before sleep claimed her also, a smug smile on her lips.

AN:

Hope you enjoyed it so review please….

God I love your reviews!!! hahahaha


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Shego found herself with Kim in a doctor's office with Kim sitting beside her and holding her hands.

"What on earth am I doing here? Is Kimmie sick or something?" Shego mentally asked herself as she watches Kim fidgeting nervously beside her. Kim seeing Shego looking at her made her give Shego a tremulous smile.

"You okay princess?"

"Yeah yeah I'm fine is just that I'm nervous in finding out the results of the tests." Kim replied with a wave of her hand as she looked at a befuddled Shego.

"Tests? What kind of tests? Alarmed at the thought of something wrong with her princess, but before Shego could ask further two female doctors entered the room where they we're waiting. One of the doctors was Dr. Mrs. Anne Possible, Kim's mom but the other Shego didn't recognize as Kim suddenly shot up straight to her feet looking at her mom with wide eyes.

"Mom?"

"Congratulations Kimmie-cub looks like you're having babies." Dr. Possible informed her daughter with a huge smile.

Shego eyebrows rose in alarm as Kim squealed loudly with delight, jumping up and down giddily with happiness.

"BABIES!!" Shego screamed incredulously prompting all the other occupants to look at her shocked.

"Babies?? Kimmie's pregnant and having babies?" Shego asked her emerald eyes wide with shock as she watch the three other people looked at her strangely.

"No, Kimmie-cub is certainly not having babies." Dr. Anne Possible said slowly watching as Shego sagged in obvious relief.

"Oh"

"But you are." Anne added with a smile

"WHAT!!!" Shego screamed suddenly feeling faint. Kim quickly ran to her side.

"I'm pregnant? And I'm gonna have twins?" Shego asked Kim with a faint whisper looking dazed and confuse.

"No you're not having twins either." Anne explained patiently as she also sat besides her sandwiching her between the two possible women. Shego looked at Anne with dread, waiting for an explanation totally confuse.

"Actually you're pregnant with quadruplets." Anne said in her best mom voice.

"FOUR!!" With a loud scream Shego then did fell out-cold and unconscious.

AAAAARRRRRGGGGGG!!!!!!!! Shego suddenly shot up from the bed, her body thoroughly soaked with sweat, waking the sleeping redhead who also sat up blinking her not quite open eyes.

"Jezzuss Christ it's just a fuckin dream." Shego muttered to herself angrily, cupping her throbbing head in her shaking hands.

"Shego what happened? Are you okay?"

Shego's head snapped rigidly to the redhead beside her who asked emerald eyes wide and angry.

"YOU!!!! YOU DID THIS TO ME!!!" Shego roared pointing an accusing finger at Kim who yelped in fear and surprise.

"What? What did I do?" Kim whined pathetically clutching the blanket to her chest protectively

"I-I…." Shego voice trailed of as she shook her head angrily trying to shake the lingering traces of her weird dream.

"Nothing cupcake." Shego muttered irritably then suddenly her brain finally snapped awake. Whipping her gaze back at Kim who was still looking at her worriedly.

"Kimmie you can speak!!! I mean you can speak whole sentences now. Does this mean you're back? I mean are you back..Back or still kitty back? Shego babbled with nervous excitement, nearly tackling Kim in her giddiness.

Kim giggled as she hugged a now very enthusiastic Shego who was nearly shaking with excitement.

"I'm back. Not that I was really gone at all." Kim said with an indulgent smile as she gazes into happy emerald eyes.

"So you remember everything that happened?" Shego asked a nervous twitch visible in her eyes.

"Yes, I remember everything. I just couldn't communicate with you properly. I was all like Grrr and then more Ggrrrr it was like I'm totally there but couldn't stop myself, not that I really want to stop at all. It was a weird experience, Nice but weird." Kim explained with a smile.

"So did you mean everything you said?" Shego asked her expression noticeably softening.

Kim just rolled her eyes blushing furiously as she fidgets uncomfortable.

"Well I've been crushing for you for a long time but didn't have the guts to ask you out. Though I have imagined a different scenario in courting you or asking you out for a date than what happened to us now." Kim explained with a bashful smile finally looking up at Shego shyly.

"So courting me huh?" Shego teased with a smirk

"Well yeah you know, flowers, chocolates, dinner or a movie date now and then, you know what normal dating couples do."

"Shame on you princess, you haven't even bought me one McDonalds happy meal and yet I still ended up naked in your bed." Shego sniggered with an evil smile.

"B-Bu-but ….I-I I …y-you…" Kim sputtered indignantly as she turned red as her hair.

Shego laugh out heartily, loud guffaws bursting out her throat as she hugged the blushing girl tightly to her.

"Dick!" Kim muttered irritably.

Shego eyes widen comically huge at what she heard as she now looked at Kim's red hair.

"Tell me you didn't just say what I thought I heard you say!"

Shego watch Kim opened and closed her mouth like a dying fish out the water but no words came out and with a mortified groan Kim just buried her burning face to Shego's still naked chest.

"I don't know if you're a tit girl or a pussy girl, so mind clarifying which one you really like. What about my ass? A lot of people say I have a great ass." Shego taunted enjoying teasing Kim greatly.

Kim's head snapped up quickly, Mortified beyond belief a strangle squeak escaped Kim's as she swatted at Shego half heartedly her face still as red as ripe tomatoes

"SHEGO!"

"Now there's the prude I know and love." Shego chuckled heartily as she watch Kim huffily trying to leave the bed still clutching the covers to her naked body.

Shego watch in amusement as Kim suddenly stopped moving as she reached the edge of the bed and quickly peeked down on her body.

"Junior is gone!!" totally freaked Kim's head whipped back to Shego who frowned in confusion.

"Junior? Who's Junior?"

"You know my err.. extra part." Kim mumbled blushing furiously as Shego gaped at her with a slack expression.

"What!!" Shego shouted as she quickly tore the blanket covering Kim's body and looked down. Yup her Kimmie's back into a girl.

"HEY!!" Kim protested indignantly flushing a bright red as Shego gaped in disbelief at her lower anatomy.

"You named it Kimmie junior?" Disbelief strong in Shego's voice

Then to Kim utter surprise and indignation Shego fell on her back laughing, clutching her stomach in mirth. With a disdainful sniff Kim covered herself up again with a jerk. Finally Shego laughter subsided; wiping tears from her eyes Shego crawled back to Kim stiff form cuddling close behind her.

"C'mon pumpkin, isn't that a good thing? You don't wanna be going anywhere with a third leg do you? How about a bikini, with it you couldn't wear one and couldn't be sexy for me." Shego cajoled her now pouting princess.

"It's just so weird you know one day I have this then the next time it's gone. What if the next day I would grow some tentacles or something?" Kimmie said with a pout making Shego snicker in amusement.

"Well if tentacles would appear out you body then the only thing you would see is me running for the hills away from you." Shego evaded Kim's swatting hands with a laugh

"SHEGO!"

"Whaaat! You nearly killed me with Kimmie junior I don't think I can survive the attack from your imaginary tentacles. This is my self preservation talking princess." Shego defended smiling

"You're making fun of me." Kim huffed angrily

"You're making it so hard not too."

"And stop calling it that."

"Hey you're the one who named it first, I just imitated you."

"Shego!!!"

"Alright, alright thought calling it Kimmie Junior sounds nice." Shego grinned at Kim who was staring back at her balefully.

"Sooo where do we go from here?" Kim asked looking up at Shego shyly

"Well you owe me a couple of dinner dates in Paris which believe me I will be collecting on. Then I don't know…let me think on what else I can come up with until I say your debt is clear." Shego said with a smirk as she reclined back at the headboard comfortably.

"Paris!! Do you even realize that you're dating a college student who lives on ramen noodles as her only source of food?" Kim exclaimed in surprise.

"Uhg…yuck how can you eat those things?" Shego asked with a grimace.

"Well I don't know how to cook and their cheap and easy to prepare."

"Well aren't you gonna be graduating in a couple of months anyway?

"Well yeah in another two months, I just have to submit my final thesis then I'm done." Kim said as she rested her back on Shego who wrapped her arms to her immediately.

"As I've said we'll make plans as we go along for now why don't we just enjoy the rest of your vacation." Shego intoned as she pressed a gently kiss on Kim's temple.

"Sounds like a great plan."

"I'm always right." Shego smugly informed Kim who snorted in derision.

"By the way what do you mean I still owed you a lot? Wasn't last night paybacks enough?

"OOhh-hoo Not by a long shot princess. Last night was for you biting me and ravishing my hot body, not that I can blame you since I'm simply quite irresistible. I haven't even started on what you told my mother in her face about loving to eat me and don't get me started on you own mother and her nefarious plans for me." Shego grinned at the now red faced Kim.

"Oh my God! How can I even face mom? And especially your mother!"

"Suck it up cupcake, it's not my fault that you nearly attacked your mother with Kimmie Junior still standing at attention and Betty saw quite an eyeful too especially with only one eye." Shego laugh evilly.

"Shego!!" Kim was totally mortified as she recalled what she has done.

"Hey at least my mom didn't see you naked. She even likes touching you. That would account for something right?"

Kim just moaned her utter humiliation as she sagged deeply on Shego side, mumbling under her breath.

"What was that princess? I didn't quite hear you."

"I said can we just stay here forever or move somewhere like an inhabited island and live like the natives." Kim asked Shego with a pout.

Shego only laugh at her face as she suddenly moves to leave the bed.

"I'll forget that you just asked me to elope with you so now get up pumpkin I'm hungry. Go take a shower while I'll order some breakfast then well talk more about our immediate plans.

Kim only whimpered in defeat as she watches a naked Shego walked away from her.

**********************************************************************************************************************

AN; Hope you enjoy this chapter. Kimmies back and the teasing just began bwahahahaha

So review please!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Another chapter added but this one is quite sappy and romantic with a few laughs thrown in. Hope you like it.

Review please.

***********************************************************************

Chapter 12

Shego left Kim to shower alone as she ordered their breakfast and then changed her mind and joined Kim in the bathroom. Kim was inside the shower cubicle unaware of the stealthy thief approaching her. Shego entered the cubicle and Kim squeaked aloud as she turned to face a grinning Shego. Kim blushed to the roots of her hair trying desperately not to cover herself as to give Shego more ammunition for teasing.

Shego just stepped closer and enfolded the redhead in her arms, lowering her head and kissed her Kimmie softly and gently.

Kim moaned in the kiss as her arms encircled Shego's neck pressing their naked body closer as both women groaned in the contact. Finally Shego broke the kiss and found herself looking down Kim's dreamy olive eyes.

"Later princess." Shego murmured softly as she reached for the shampoo bottle and squirted some in her hands before lathering it into the wet red hair. Kim still embracing Shego closed her eyes and murmured her enjoyment as Shego massages her hair.

"Still a kitty I see." Shego teased with a smile as Kim ignored her still enjoying Shego's kneading fingers.

Kim finally opened her eyes as she also snagged the bottle of shampoo from earlier and squirted a huge amount of it in her hands before lathering it also in Shego very long black hair. Shego has now got the soap and was washing Kim's back as she let Kim washed her hair. Kim then moved away from Shego's arm and gestured for her to turn her back and with a raised eyebrow Shego obliged presenting her back to Kim bracing her hands on the wall.

Kim grabbed the soap and lathering both her hands she quickly began to wash Shego sexy pale green body. Kneading her hands gently at her strong back making Shego moaned with approval.

"You are a goddess." Kim murmured almost a whisper as she reverently ran her eager hands all over Shego's body gently.

"Kimmie." Shego breath hissed out from her lips as Kim hands cup her breast from behind her still and began to knead them. Finally after almost seems like forever Kim's hand lower and began to circle Shego's taunt stomach leaving her now sensitive breast throbbing.

"Princess if you do more with your hands we won't get out of here for some time and breakfast is coming." Shego warned with a low growl as Kim hands lowered some more.

Kim pouted behind Shego's back and with a soft lingering caress on Shego's bare pussy drawing a hissing breath from the moss hued female she finally lowered them to Shego's endless long legs. Kneeling down behind her Kim began to massage Shego's legs lathering the soap generously on Shego smooth skin.

Shego braced herself to keep from falling as she locked her knees tightly as she endured Kim's gently ministration. After a long while Kim ended her massage with a sigh and began to stand up again. On her way up she couldn't help herself as she sharply nipped at one of Shego's pale globe.

Jumping up with a loud yelp Shego spun around, emerald eyes wide with shock as one hand automatically went to her abuse anatomy. Shocked emerald eyes met mischievous olive ones as Kim smiled smugly at her.

"Did you just bite my ass?" Shego asked in disbelief rubbing the painful spot gingerly.

"What? I couldn't resist and that's my answer to your question earlier." Kim answered impishly.

"What question?"

"The one where you asked if I like your butt, believe me that's one part of you that's hard not to notice."

"Did you have to bite it so hard. I bet you left another mark." Shego is now pouting her ass still stinging painfully.

"Do you want me to kiss it better?" Kim only giggled at her expression.

"Hell no! you might bite it off or something."

Loud peals of laughter echoed throughout the bathroom. Shego only glared at the laughing Kim balefully.

"Just for that act, that's another debt that I want paid. My my Kimmie your tab is growing." Shego said with a smirk as this time its Kim turn to pout at her.

"Shego!" Kim whined using her dreaded puppy dog pout at her girlfriend.

"Oh no you don't." Shego quickly turned Kim pouting form away from her as Kim yelped in surprise bracing herself on the wall at the sudden move.

"You're still a brat!" Shego smirked as she began lathering soap on Kim's body finishing her earlier task.

"Your brat!" Kim retorted back cheekily squawking in indignation as Shego slap her butt.

"Behave pumpkin."

The rest of the shower finished quickly without anymore incident. Shego dried them and dressed quickly as she heard their breakfast arriving. Leaving Kim to finish dressing herself Shego went out to receive their food.

When Kim emerged a little bit later her mouth watered at the smell that greeted her nose. Looking at the now loaded table, there was a plate of pancakes, bacon, some toasts, a plateful of scrambled eggs, a bowl of her favorite fruit loops, a pitcher of orange juice and milk but she frowned as Shego was nowhere to be seen.

"Shego?" she called out.

"In the bedroom pumpkin, still combing my hair, you go ahead and eat." Shego voiced floated out from the bedroom.

With a shrug Kim sat herself down the table, pouring herself and her girlfriend some juice. Then she snagged a plate and began loading it with some pancakes and pouring a large amount of maple syrup over them. Kim was halfway done with her pancakes when Shego finally emerged; sitting herself down opposite Kim who handed her the other half of the pancakes left which Shego gratefully took.

Pancakes inhaled Kim began munching on the bacon as she prepares the toast.

"So what do you want to do today kimmie?"

"Maybe we could hit the beach and get some sun." Kim replied handing a surprise Shego a piece of toast she had buttered and slathered with strawberry jam which was exactly how Shego liked her toast.

Kim was now chomping happily on her plate of scrambled eggs.

"Yeah me on the beach under the sun is always a great idea." Shego answered after a while, still surprise at Kim's gesture.

Shego accepted another toast that Kim prepared, as well as a plateful of bacon and eggs while still happily munching on her own plate.

"What's with you and lying lazily at the beach? Does the sun recharge your energy?" Kim asked as she refilled Shego's juice glass.

Kim was into the fruit loops now, she handed a bemused Shego a bunch of green ones before she poured the milk into the bowl.

"Yeah sort of." Shego finally answered Kim's earlier question

"Ohh..Okay before I thought that you just like people to ogle your body in your tiny bikini." Kim mumbled absently still chewing her fruit loops.

"Uh huh." Shego let the comment pass as she munch on her green fruit loops watching the redhead stuff her face with food.

"Good thing that we're far away enough from the other guests so they won't be bothering us."

"Is that your jealousy talking kimmie?"

"No! I just don't want other people ogling you." Kim defended.

"That sound like jealousy to me princess." Shego replied with a smirk watching the red head sagged in her chair.

"It's just that I want you all to myself right now. I mean this thing between us is still new to me." Kim explained with a pathetic face looking at Shego shyly.

"Kimmie."

"I'm afraid that this is all a dream and when I finally wake up you'd be gone."

Shego was touched and surprise at Kim's confession, she stood up and went to Kim side and gathered the red head into her arms.

"You've got me princess; I'll stay by your side as long as you want me." Shego whispered against Kim's ears.

"I want to be with you forever."

They stayed entwined like that for a long time before they finally separated. Shego looked into Kim's olive eyes deeply.

"Princess I was alone for a very long time, I was hurt a lot too. I thought I needed no one but myself but when I met you, you gave me a reason to live, you gave me a challenge that I couldn't refuse and I found myself slowly but surely falling for you. I was conflicted since we we're enemies and how can you ever love someone like me, whose a freak and sprouts fire in her hands, but I couldn't find it within myself to hurt you or anyone else to harm you. And now that I've found out that you feel the same way about me I'll never let you go.

Kim was openly crying as Shego's heartfelt words washed over her. Looking at Shego's beautiful emerald eyes Kim voiced her own promise.

"There's no one I could want more than you Shego. You we're never a freak in my eyes. I always found you breathtakingly gorgeous, strong and fearless even the first time I saw you. The color of your skin doesn't matter since I always find it exotic and beautiful. I may not be much but you will never find anyone else who would love you more than me. I'll' never ever hurt you I promise. You'll always be who I want in this life or the next.

Tears are also now falling from emeralds eyes as all of Shego's past hurt and insecurities was washed away by Kim's words.

"I love you bubble-butt."

"And I love you more firebug."

*******************************************************************************************************************

There goes Shego's reputation of being E-V-I-L but I couldn't resist. Wait till Shego finds out that Kimmie Junior knocked her up. The shit definitely going to hit the fan. Hahahaha

Comments and suggestions are very welcome so review please.


	13. Chapter 13

AN. Another chapter finished and done with. I hit a few snagged here and there so I decided in another love scene. So another Rated MA fics for you guys.

Enjoy and review please.

Chapter 13

Shego sigh in happiness as Kim rubbed some lotion on her back. They we're now sunning themselves at the beach spread out in two beach lounges they had dragged near the beach and under a coconut trees.

Shego was wearing a two piece black bikini so skimpy that she thought that Kim's head was gonna explode as she gaped incredulously in disbelief her face flooded with blood.

Shego only laugh at her muttering girlfriend.

Kim meanwhile was wearing a two piece red bikini more modest in size compared to those of her girlfriend.

A roving waiter approached the duo as He offered them some refreshment. Shego glanced back to the gaping waiter as she ordered two frozen margaritas as a fuming Kim stared daggers at the poor waiter blatantly ogling her girlfriend. A low warning growl escaping her lips that only Shego heard, a small smirked appeared on her lips.

"Kimmie." Shego warned

"What!! He was drooling all over you." Kim muttered defensively

"Drooling all over me? He was 10 feet away from us."

"Whatever!"

"Stop being jealous pumpkin I'm all yours. They can look but they can never touch" Shego replied with a smile

"They'd better not! If they don't want to lose any limbs." Kim mumbled as she lay back down on her own lounge.

Shego only smiled contentedly her eyes closing sleepily behind dark sunglasses. They enjoyed sunning themselves peacefully.

Until a shadow covered a sunning Kim.

"Hey there ladies mind if we join you?" Kim sat bolt upright as she found herself looking at four men obviously jocks taking a vacation. Her eyes narrowed into angry slits as she found the men looking appreciatively at her girlfriend still reclining body. Shego ignored them completely staying relaxed her eyes still close.

"Yes we do mind. So could you leave us alone now?" Kim asked politely through gritted teeth.

"Hey you girls looked lonely we're just being polite in offering our services to you." The blonde replied with a smug grin.

"We don't need anything from you so I'm asking politely for the last time to leave us alone." Kim nearly growled out.

"Don't be like that pretty girl we're just here for a good time, who knows you might end up enjoying it." The one leering at Shego answered back.

Shego only snorted in derision as she finally opened her eyes and sat up.

"You better do as she says boys believe me I don't give out warnings like her." Shego drawled slowly.

"It's a shame to leave two gorgeous girls like you alone, so why don't you come party with us." Another said with a smile

"Now that's one of the lamest pick up line I've ever heard so why don't you do me a favor and leave before I start the hurting." Shego remarked testily glancing at her quietly fuming redhead.

"Aww don't be like that gorgeous, why don't you come back with us back to our room and have a private party we have beers and whisky too.

Shego just sighed in resignation as they all heard Kimmie growl, her body bunching in tension. Shego ignited her hands in plasma and looked at the four frightened guys.

"Why don't you asshole leave me and my girlfriend alone before a fry off your pretty faces." Shego intoned seriously watching the now slowly retreating guys.

"NOW!" Shego nearly screamed as she flamed her plasma brighter watching in amusement as they scrambled and stumbled comically as they ran away."

Shego looked back at Kim and notice that Kim still has an angry look at her face.

"Kimmie they're gone, so stop fuming and enjoy your vacation." Shego said with a smirk.

"How can I enjoy it when in every minute somebody is leering at you and trying to pick you up?" Kim asked with a pout.

"They're men Kimmie they can't help themselves, I wasn't complaining when you we're drooling at me earlier."

T-That's different!"

"What's the diff cupcake, ogling is ogling."

Kim just flounced back on her chair huffily ignoring her smirking girlfriend. The stayed a bit more soaking up the sun until the afternoon sun turned cooler and they head back towards their cabin.

They both proceeded straight to the bathroom to wash the sticky sand and lotion from their body Shego pushing behind Kim insistently. Kim yelp in indignation as Shego quickly untied Kim's bikini from her body chuckling all the while.

Their shower quickly turned into a hot make out session as the entwined under the water. Finally Shego quickly broke the heated kiss as she swept Kim into her arms quickly striding out the bathroom and straight to bed. Kim has snagged a couple of towels from her perch and as Shego set her down near the bed they quickly wiped themselves dry.

Then an impatient Shego tore the towels away and pushed Kim back towards the bed and quickly climbing atop her and pressing their bodies closer. With a moan of surrender Kim wrapped her arms around Shego's neck and pulled her head down to meet her waiting lips.

Finally Shego tore her lips away from Kim as Kim whimpered in protest.

"Shego.."

"My turn princess." Shego seductive whisper washed over Kim like a caress. Shego braced herself up on her hands, looking down at Kim emerald eyes gleaming with intent.

Kim trembled as Shego watched, her pert breast quivering, her nipples were budded and pink, like furled roses. Staring at them Shego felt something bloomed inside her. Finally Kim was hers, the way she only had been dreaming for years.

Shego dropped her head to Kim's breast slowly, cupping her in one hand while the other braced herself above her. Shego took her nipple into her hot mouth, closing her eyes as the scent of strawberries hit her senses like a sledgehammer.

Kim gasp as Shego suckled the aching tip of one breast, her tongue rolling her nipple against the edge of her teeth, then drawing it hard into her mouth. A cataract of glittering sensation poured down her spine with each silken pull. Kim writhed under her as Shego switch to the other neglected breast.

"God, Shego!" Kim groaned. Shego rumbled a hungry sound back at her, but didn't release her drugging hold on her captive nipple.

Suddenly strong feminine fingers probed her now wet pussy, slipping between her slick inner lips. Instinctively Kim grabbed onto Shego's strong shoulder and held on tight.

Shego delved into her slowly letting her get accustom to being penetrated while she caress and suckled her now sensitive nipple, driving Kim into a fine erotic madness. Kim rolled her hips against Shego's clever fingers, tangling her fingers into thick, luxurious midnight hair and holding her close as she suckled her taut nipples.

Shego smiled to herself as she finally moved her hand to sink a finger into Kim's soft interior, finding it slick and hot with growing passion. Shego then inserted another finger and began to pump as she finally abandoned Kim's breast as she kissed her way down the taunt belly of the redhead.

Kim now short nails scratched Shego's back, helpless to keep Shego still as her grinned skinned lover settled herself between her now spread legs.

Helplessly, Kim moaned again, dizzied from the airless heights of pleasure.

A short scream escaped the redhead's lips as Shego sinuous tongue has found its way to her core, snaking between her dewing lips, flicking, thrusting, while her long fingers filled her. Helplessly, Kim pushed into her green lover's face. Her thighs trembling spasmodically, as a searing tension slowly filled her, and she strained towards Shego. Shego's fingers sank deep as her tongue swirled around her clit unfurling it from her protective hood and ecstasy began to swell on her belly.

"Oh god Shego….please." Kim mewled pathetically begging her lover for completion.

Shego consumed and conquered her. Lips, thrusting, licking tongue, her suckling mouth. Shego devoured her over and over again as Kim clung helplessly to the blanket under her unconsciously angling her hips to give Shego better access.

Kim was rising fast, rushing toward orgasm, and she couldn't hold on anymore. Then Shego's lips covered her aching clit, her tongue began to flicker, to lick with rapid destructive strokes as her fingers sunk deeper and faster into her weeping cunt, until Kim shattered with a loud scream as she fell into the blinding ecstasy.

Kim body tightened, clenched, and gripped Shego's conquering fingers as ecstasy raged into her petite frame, her cum being licked by an enthusiastic Shego.

Shuddering, sweating, and breathing heavily, Kim collapses bonelessly back into the bed as Shego gently licks her quivering cunt as she slowly pulled her now soaked fingers from Kim, eliciting a moan from the still shuddering Kim.

Shego climbed back up her body and laid down close beside her. Kim pulled her down for a kiss as she tasted herself from Shego's lips. Shego moaned in her mouth as Kim pushed her down on her back. Kim pulled away and looked down on a grinning Shego.

"I love you." Kim whispered softly still catching her breath.

"And I love you my Kimmie." Shego answered back her face visibly softening.

Kim kissed her again as she tangled her tongue with those of Shego's. Then Kim kissed lower her lips trailing down Shego's pale neck.

"No biting." Shego warned as she arched to Kim with a strangled moan as her lips moved over the mark that Kim had made before.

"Just little nips?" Shego felt Kim smile as her tongue traced her mark.

"Kimmie."

Kim gave her no chance to argue further. Her lips moved down her throat, her long red hair caressing her collarbone as she covered a hard emerald nipple.

Fire exploded in Shego's cunt as she arched into Kim, a ragged moan tearing from her throat as Kim began to suckle at her breast hard. Kim's hands were never still. They ran down her side, shaped her hips, then moved to her taunt belly and quickly sank into her already wet slit.

"Princess." Shego moaned helplessly already too worked up for anymore teasing.

Alternating sensations tore through her pale lithe body. She could feel electricity flaring across her nerve endings, the ache that centered deep inside her cunt echoing in hard pulsing need into her clit that Kim gave fleeting a fleeting touch. Kim quickly moved down between Shego now spread legs.

"Kimmie." Shego groaned as she arched her hips. The feel of Kim's warm puffing breath against her exposed clit was nearly too much to bear.

"I'm gonna eat you up Shego. Every sweet delicious hot drop of cream running out of you is going to be mine. I did confess to your mother that I love your taste." Kim teased with a wicked smile.

Shego only groaned as she covered her face with her hands.

"Way to ruin our moment pumkin, by mentioning my mother at a time like this."

Suddenly Shego screamed nearly sitting bolt upright as Kim ignored her grumbling and just swiped her tongue through the hot slick folds of her pussy.

Intense and slightly rough, Kim licked at her cunt hungrily as Shego fell back on the bed. Kim's tongue arrowed down and started flickering against the entrance to her pussy, before licking upward again. She sucked and licked at her until sweat dampened her pale flesh and was writhing beneath Kim, desperate for more.

"Stop torturing me."

"You're so delicious." Kim voice was muffled as she sipped at the folds of her cunt, sucking all the juice that seeped from her pussy.

Kim's tongue pushed inside her heatedly, chasing more of her cum. A strangled cry erupted from Shego's throat as her cunt tightened around Kim's invading tongue, desperate to hold her inside.

Shego twisted beneath Kim, attempting to gain that final sensation that would push her past the brink and over the edge into complete ecstasy. Fire blazed from her pussy, through her clit and into her womb.

Tension mounted along her nerve endings, sensitizing every portion of her flesh as she finally shuddered in Kim's hungry mouth, screaming in pleasure as her hands tangled into red hair to hold Kim's sucking mouth against her quivering cunt.

Kim happily feasted on her copious cum not minding as Shego collapsed back into the bed.

Kim finally pulled her tongue out of Shego slowly, but she couldn't resist running her tongue over her slit again. Shego was sprawled out, almost passed out but when Kim's tongue hit her clit Shego flinched and moaned Kim's name. Kim liked that and did it two more times. Kim finally took pity and left her favorite place reluctantly climbing back up Shego's sprawled body.

Kim lay on top of Shego with her face nestled into the side of her neck, inhaling deeply. After a while Shego arms wrapped around her back and her fingers slowly traced out patterns on her skin making her sleepy.

They both fell asleep this way.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter

Review please.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Here's another update. I'm having a bit of writer's block se bear with me for awhile. Hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll really try to update as soon as I can. There's a bit of MA at the end so be warned.

Review please.

Chapter 14

Ringggg!

Rinnggg!

"Hello? This is Dr. Anne Possible speaking"

"Mom, it's me Kim."

"Kimmie-cub your back. I mean are you okay now?" Anne asked excitedly

"Yeah I'm fine; it's been a weird couple of day but good though."

"And Shego? How is she?" Anne's voice became tentative.

Kim looked at her drooling and snoring green skin lover with an evil smug smile as she returned her attention to her mother.

"Oh she's perfectly fine, still sleeping though." Kim answered vaguely.

"Kimmie-cub. What did I tell you about abusing Shego?" Anne replied in a warning voice.

"Whaaatttt? I couldn't help myself she's just so irresistible and soft." Kim whines petulantly

Kim finally secured in Shego's love for her had displayed a fearsome appetite when it comes to her girlfriend. Four times last night and already twice this morning despite the weak protests Shego pitifully gave She still ended up giving it all to her ravenous red headed lover, hence the comatose Shego.

"Kimmie cub one day you'll really end up quite literally killing your fiancée." Anne could hear Shego's loud snore in the background.

Poor Shego. Anne thought with a giggle

"FIANCEE?"

"Ooppss."

"What do you mean by that mom?" Kim asked seriously as she pondered at the idea of Shego being her wife and liking it very much.

"Well I sort of teased Shego before that she needs to marry you since she had sort of defiled you and if she'll refuse I'll have your father send her to a black hole" Anne explained wincing slightly waiting for Kim's reaction.

Kim was silent for a long moment that Anne feared for the worse.

"So that's why her mother visited her and she's quite angry too." Kim murmured

"Actually Kim her mother arrived here in Middleton a couple of days ago and is helping me with the wedding preparation, but if you and Shego don't want to go through with this then we'll try to understand." Anne rushed out

An evil grin broke out from Kim's face as the thought of chaining Shego to her forever sent shivers of anticipation down her spine. A plan began to form on her mind.

"Kimmie-cub?"

"Mom its okay but give me some more time with her alone, okay?"

"Alright Kim. You still have a week of vacation time left"

"About that Shego planned for us to leave here for Paris later this afternoon. A change of scenery, if you must know."

"Paris?"

"I apparently owed her for the things I did to her and she wants a romantic dinner in Paris no less." Kim answered with a rueful grin.

"That's fine with me Kimmie you two just enjoy your vacations. Is there anything you need for me to send to you clothes, money or anything? Anne offered

"Nah Shego got it covered but hey there is one thing I need."

"What is it?"

"The small black box in my private cabinet the keys are in my music box on my dresser, could you send that to me mom?"

"Sure Kimmie, what's that if I may ask."

"Something that belonged to Shego but I never had a reason to give it to her until now."

Anne only smiled at her daughter's response. They finished their talk and Kim promise to send her the address where they'll be staying so that Anne could send her the package.

Shego finally woke up around noon and found Kim busily packing her clothes for their trip. Shego yawned and muttered grumpily about hormonal insatiable redheads and weak willed woman who caves in so easily to said hormonal insatiable redhead, as she slowly made her way to the bathroom for a quick shower while Kim was on the phone ordering some food for lunch.

Lunch was a relaxed affair, then they soon found themselves above the air in Shego's black and green prototype peregrine fighter jet and heading swiftly to Paris, France. After a long while Kim was bored.

"Shego?"

"Hmmmnnn.."

"Where will we be staying in Paris?"

"I have a house there Kimmie so we can stay there." Shego absentmindedly answered Kim as she fiddled with the numerous knobs and button of her jet.

"Are we there yet?"

"Kimmie." Shego warned

"What I'm bored there's nothing to do here. There's no T.V. no sexy stewardess serving me drinks and food…."

"Princess." Shego warned out aggravated

"You know there is one thing I'd like to try while flying in a plane." Kim suggestive voice left Shego with no doubt as to what her princess is implying.

"Kimmie we are not having sex while in a flying plane or on it. Do you understand me?"

"Yes we're not having sex while in a flying plane." Kim parroted as Shego breathed a sigh of relief at her words.

"We'd be making love."

"KIMMIE!"

"It would probably be inside a bathroom right, it is kind of small but I bet it'll be so worth it" Kim softly murmured absentmindedly but Shego clearly heard her inside the communicator inside her helmet.

Shego could only mutter in disbelief thankful that the insatiable succubus behind her couldn't climb up to her at the front where she's seating and piloting the jet.

To distract the redhead from her dirty thoughts Shego suddenly maneuvered the small jet into a series of twirls and loops that no ordinary jet can do while Kim ended up screaming her little head off behind her.

Finally a wobbly kneed Kim stepped down from the Jet as Shego help keep her upright as they finally arrived in Paris.

"Whoohoo that was great but I think my lunch has now ended up in my brain." Kim said weakly with a wan smile

"You don't look so good princess." Shego commented with an evil smirk

"I think I need a nap."

Shego only chuckled as she led Kim to a waiting limo. After depositing a lethargic Kim on the seat Shego went back to her jet to get their bags and left instructions to a couple of men who would be taking care of her beloved jet. When Shego finally entered the limo she found a sleeping Kim who immediately cuddled to her side. Shego gave Kim's head a gentle peck as the car made its way to her home.

Home turned out to be a two storied townhouse painted cream with emerald green tiled roof. Shego ended up carrying Kim inside the house as the limo driver carried their bags. After depositing a now softly snoring Kim on the bed Shego went back to the waiting driver.

"Is there anything else I can do for you Ms. Go?

"Yeah, come pick us up around 7.30 in the evening for dinner as for now you're free."

"Thank you Ms. Go I'll be here at 7 tonight." The driver nodded in respect as he turned to leave.

Shego closed the door and secured it before opening the closed window around the house to let the fresh air in. She then went to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of cold water taking notice of her full fridge. She has a part time house keeper keeping this place clean and she must have done grocery shopping for Shego. Making a mental note to thank her and also to pay her she finally made her way back up the master bedroom while carrying both her bag and Kim's.

Shego then took off Kim's shoes and pants leaving her in her underwear and shirt to be more comfortable before heading to the en suite bath to wash up and change into something comfortable before joining the sleeping red head for a much needed nap.

It was already dark when they both woke up but it was still early evening. Kim cuddled up closer to her t-shirt clad form still groggy with sleep.

"Hmmm Shego."

"C'mon pumpkin time to get up and dress." Shego gently coaxes her still sleepy Kimmie

"Huh.. Where we going?"

"Dinner"

"Hokey."

"We have 1 hour to prepare and dress cupcake before the car is here to pick us up."

"I'm up, I'm up." Kim grumbled as she stretches with a huge yawn accompanying it.

Shego finally pulled Kim with her to the bathroom and they took a quick shower before they began to prepare for the night.

Shego was waiting for Kim to finish dressing downstairs as she made a quick call to the restaurant for reservation. She took a quick peek outside and saw the Limo already waiting for them. She heard Kim quite footstep as she approached Shego with a slight smile.

"You look gorgeous Kimmie." Shego said with a soft smile. Kim was wearing a short backless green dress that ended up above her knees. Hair soft freshly washed hair cascading softly down her back.

"You as always looked delicious." Kim replied with a smile of her own at Shego arched eyebrow at her choice of compliment. Shego was wearing a long black dress that hugs her figure beautifully. Her own midnight hair drops long and free down her back.

"Shall we go Kimmie?"

Kim could only nod dreamily as they made their way to the restaurant with Shego pointing out places they passed by from the car window to an enthralled Kim.

They finally arrived at the restaurant and Kim could only gape with wide eyes at the clearly very expensive restaurant. She dimly heard the maitre greet Shego by name as he led them to a private table away from the other diners. Shego seated her first before sitting across from her. Kim still looked around her with disbelief at the elegant opulence of the room.

"Shego I don't think I can afford to pay for our dinner here." Kim murmured softly as Shego only chuckled.

"Its fine princess tonight is my treat."

They both turned their attention at the menu with a smile lingering on both lips.

Kim didn't know what to choose the menu was written in French but it also had English translation and appetizing pictures but what worried her was there was no price indicated in all the offerings.

"I don't know what to get."

"You want me to order for you?" Shego asked with a smile

"Please and thank you."

Their waiter approached at Shego signal and began to order. To Kim's surprise and excitement Shego began to speak in French as she and the waiter conferred. The soft language flowed thru black lips like music to Kim's senses leaving her staring at her lover with enthrallment.

Shego finished with her choices and grinned at Kim expression.

"What?"

"I didn't know you speak French."

"You didn't ask. Kimmie."

"What other language do you speak?" Kim asked with curiosity

"Well I speak fluent French, Spanish, Japanese, Chinese and a little Greek."

"Wow."

"Its good for my business as a mercenary, not everyone who hires me are Americans you know." Shego explained

"And the eastern languages?"

"I learned to speak them when I trained my skills there."

"Where and what did you train for?"

"Kimmie it's supposed to be a secret but what the hell you probably trained there too. I trained at the shaolin monastery in China and another two secret temple that specializes in claw attacks. I trained in Japan in one of the oldest ninja temple."

"Did you train in yamanouchi, like Ron?"

"Please pumpkin; don't insult me I don't wanna learn monkey kung fu like the buffoon." Shego scoffed

"His name is Ron." Kim chastise softly as Shego only smirked in response.

"To answer your unasked question I specialize in the shaolin eagle claw attack and I'm a master of the White Tiger stance and flaming dragon stance. I trained as a ninja because I'm a thief and ninja's specialize in stealth and such."

"What else did you train for?" Kim asked incredulously

"I'm also trained to be an assassin but I have never killed before so that's not so useful but you'd be surprise at the similarity of being an assassin and a thief."

"I'm trained in 17 styles of kung fu but never mastered one." Kim replied with a shy smile.

"That's okay Kimmie not many people possess all that skills like you do."

"Tell me the truth Shego. Can I really beat you in a fair fight or were you holding back." Kim asked with a serious look in her eyes making Shego suddenly fidget uncomfortably.

"Look Kimmie I have been trained by my mother in martial arts since the day I started walking so.."

"That's not an answer to my questions." Kim eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Princess I can melt solid steel doors like cotton candy with my plasma. Why do you think you only escaped with a few cuts and bruises after your fight with me?"

"So you have been holding back. I really don't stand a chance against you. Isn't that right Shego?" Kim asked a now squirming Shego with a sardonic smile.

"Erm.. No Kimmie I'm sorry to say that you don't but think about it the comet that turned me green also gave me enhanced strength and flaming hands while you are just a normal person so that's not a fair fight at all even from the start." Shego explained worriedly

"So in our fights you we're just taunting me?"

"No! I mean Drakken only paid me to distract you from destroying his experiments and doomsday devices and I never wanted to hurt you or kill you even from the start…I was …sort of testing you."

"Testing me?"

"Uhmm the right world probably is training you." Shego explained lamely

Shego could only look at her girlfriend worriedly as Kim became silent as she pondered on Shego's explanations. To Shego's surprise Kim suddenly smiled at her with breathtaking intensity.

"Kimmie?"

Kim only smiled brightly at her making her nervous. Their conversation was halted as their waiter appeared with their drinks and appetizers. Kim looked at Shego Questioningly as the waiter poured her a glass of something golden.

"I-Its just some non alcoholic champagne princess you won't get drunk on that."

"Thank you."

They started quietly eating the sampler plate, Kim humming in obvious enjoyment at the food. While Shego was still looking at her nervously.

"Kimmie are…are you angry at me?"

Kim looked up at her lover startled at the question and surprise at seeing fear in emerald eyes.

"No, Shego I'm not angry, surprise yes. I also feel flattered that you cared for me even when we we're still enemies. I couldn't understand it then why you saved me several times in the past but now I do and I'm glad." Kim explained carefully as she watched the fear in Shego eyes faded.

"So we're okay?"

"My Girlfriend is a hot chick with super powers I'd say I'm very okay with it."

Shego smiled at her goofily as they started eating again. Soon their main course was served and Kim found out to her delight that Shego ordered a plateful of huge grilled succulent prawns generously drizzled with olive oil and spices with a side dish of young soft asparagus also grilled perfectly. Kim digs in enthusiastically as Shego watched her with an indulgent smile.

"I'm still thinking on ways to get you back on that stunt." Kim said nonchalantly as she took a big bite of her prawn.

"Kimmie." Shego whined pouting

"Hey! You taught me the advantages of exacting paybacks."

Shego only mumbled under her breath. Kim finished eating first as she leaned back on her chair as she watch her lover eat. Every gesture Shego made was so elegant to Kim's eyes that Kim's mind remembered the way Shego spoke French earlier. Her blatant staring made Shego a bit self conscious.

"Kimmie?"

"Have I told you that hearing you speak French earlier got me so hot I was nearly jumped you?" Kim stated matter of fact as Kim watched Shego face turned a deep shade of emerald.

"Princess!" Shego felt the heat on her face as she stared at her smiling red head incredulously. Clearing her throat Shego racked her brain for something to distract her princess from her naughty thoughts.

"Kimmie what would you like for dessert? They have a large selection of cakes and pastries to choose from"

"You." Kim said with a smile as she watched Shego gaped at her like a fish.

Shego lowered her shaking head as she finally gave up and just continued eating. She didn't notice Kim studying their surrounding intently. Their table was behind an alcove and quite private too with lot of plants covering them and Shego was sitting with her back to the other diners and that they were far enough that the nearest one was about 10 meters away.

"I think I'll have my dessert now." Kim said with an evil smile as Shego watched in disbelief as Kim slid out from her chair and slid quickly under the table. The long opulent table cloth obscuring and hiding her form completely.

"Whaa..Kimmie." Shego protested as she suddenly felt hands on her shins slowly raising her dress upward slowly but with intent.

"Princess please someone might see." Shego spoke through clenched teeth as she grabbed the edge of the table tightly as Kim insistent hands pulled her at the edge of her chair and spread her now leaden legs apart wider, making room for herself.

"Then you have to be extra quite now, don't you." Kim's soft voice wafted up to Shego now trembling form.

Kim murmured in appreciation as she saw Shego wearing an emerald colored thong. She knew she didn't have much time so she simple pushed aside Shego's thong and closed her lips on Shego's now exposed cunt. Licking slowly and lovingly at Shego's slit from bottom to top with her tongue flicking at her sensitive clit. Her strong arm holding Shego legs spread wide and accessible to her hungry mouth.

Meanwhile from up top, Shego bit her lips from moaning aloud as Kim feasted on her pussy below. Her hands quickly snagging her glass of wine and she took a deep swallow wishing fervently that she should have ordered something alcoholic. Her hands suddenly trembled mightily as Kim began sucking her clit; she set the glass down gently thinking that holding anything breakable right now is not a good idea. She then took her table cloth towel and stuffed it on her mouth just in time that a loud moan tried to escape her throat as Kim's tongue and lips double its effort.

Shego wanted to scream from the tension building inside her. She's not a particularly quite lover and trying to keep any noise from escaping her lips is testing her control strongly.

Kim hummed in obvious enjoyment as her tongue agilely collected every drop of Shego's juice from her pussy. Knowing instinctively that her lover is near as she felt the tension from her thighs Kim then suckled on her clit hard her tongue flicking at the trapped clit madly.

Shego bit into the clenched towel tightly her scream muffled by the towel and her hands as she suddenly exploded with a soft grunt her sight darkened for a minute before she collapsed back on her chair bonelessly. She felt Kim licking at her cum enthusiastically as she cleaned Shego up with her tongue.

"Kimmie…please.." Shego voice croaked harshly as finally Kim stopped her ministration. Shego then felt Kim put back her thong in place and lowered her dress back down. Shego watched in a daze as Kim emerged at the other side of the table licking her lips smugly as she looked at Shego sprawled out form in her chair.

Shego was softly panting for breath; her face glazed with a sheen of sweat, her emerald eyes was still dazed and unfocused as she looked at Kim with disbelief.

"I can't believe you just did that." Shego finally managed to say at her smugly grinning girlfriend.

"Thank you Shego, dessert was delicious." Kim smirked as she raised her glass to Shego in a toast then drank from it.

Shego could only snort in disbelief as she tried to move her leaden body to a proper seating position. Kim refilled Shego's flute glass with the champagne and handed it to a still glaring Shego who drank it carefully.

"What's with you and sex on public places?"

"I don't know. You bring that out in me, besides it seemed like a very good idea earlier, still is." Kim answered honestly with a wide grin at the shaking head of her girlfriend.

"So shall we leave now?"

"Kimmie we'll leave when I can feel my legs again." Shego replied with mockery.

In the end Shego ordered Kim a beautifully crafted chocolate mousse that they both ended up sharing.

"Let's go home now Shego. I have more plans for you." Kim said with a wicked smile her eyes glinting hungrily

Shego could only groan in misery as she signaled the waiter for their bill.

AN: Poor Shego. It seems like Kim's appetite for her hasn't diminish yet.

Comments and suggestions are very welcome.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Sorry it took me a while to update again I went for a week and a half long vacation/drinking/party with my friends to the big city. Needed a break from the monotony of work. Here's another chapter added and this is also MA rated so read at your discretion.

Disclaimer. Kim possible and friends doesn't belong to me but to Disney's

Enjoy and reviews please

Chapter 15

Shego shaking hands dropped her house keys as Kim was pressing behind her busily running her hands all over the front of her body while her lips was busily sucking her neck.

"God Kimmie give me a minute here." Shego groaned as she quickly bent down to grab the fallen keys. Her shaking fingers finally got the door opened and they stumbled quickly inside the house.

Kim quickly led them to the sofa and pushed Shego down on it and quickly her mouth captured Shego's protesting ones. It was a kiss full of passion and need, which Shego returned in kind. Kim pushed Shego down until she was lying on the couch.

Shego gasped as Kim pushed her bare knee between her legs and Shego felt her thigh rub against her still covered pussy. Kim took this opportunity to let her tongue enter the pale woman's mouth, running along her teeth before entering fully to tangle with the tongue she found there.

Shego whine was muffled as Kim devoured her mouth with hungry intent. Finally Kim released her lips with a soft sucking sound as she stared down at her handiwork with a smug grin. Shego was panting for breath her lips visibly swollen and her black lipstick was nearly none existent.

"Kimmie?"

"God Shego you're so delectable that you make me lose what little control I have." Kim husky whisper wafted against her trembling lips.

"I make you lose control? What did I do?" Shego protested with a smirk.

"I can't get enough of you. I want you all the time and I want to hear you scream my name when you cum." Kim growled out softly as she watch Shego eyes widen in astonishment.

"I've been screaming myself hoarse for several days now if you recall." Shego reasoned as she shivered under Kim's hungry gaze.

Kim only smiled with an evil grin as she replied

"It gave me great satisfaction to hear you and it reminds me that you belong to me and no one else."

"Kimmie, I do belong to you as you belong to me too but you already know that."

"Perhaps I need to be reminded all the time."

"Princess." Was all Shego could mutter as Kim captured her lips once again with her own. After a long thorough kiss which left Shego dazed Kim suddenly pulled away and grabbed Shego's leaden arms and pulled her quickly up.

"Bed now!" Kim growled out as she dragged a dazed Shego upstairs.

When they reached the bedroom Kim quickly undressed her lover and she nearly tore the gown off from Shego pale body.

"Kimmie slow down a little."

Kim only huffed an impatient sigh as she reluctantly left Shego to take her gown off herself. She then quickly began to loosen her own dress. Shego gown dropped to the floor with a whisper leaving her clad only in her emerald thong, watching in amusement as Kim stopped all her frantic movement and gaped at her body. Shego walked slowly towards Kim and began to help her undress.

Kim head suddenly swooped down and Shego hissed out a breath as her right nipple was suddenly surrounded by the redhead's hot mouth and tongue. Shego's fingers threaded thru thick red hair as she held her voracious lover against her chest.

Kim finally lost what little patience she had and pushed Shego roughly towards the bed. Shego yelped indignantly as she landed sprawled on her back atop the bed. Before she could protest Kim grabbed one of her leg raising it up and spreading her wide.

A shrill squeal escaped Shego's lips as without any preliminaries Kim simply moved her sodden thong on the side and dove in. Mouth opened, Kim rubbed her tongue on Shego slick center wallowing in her lover's exquisite taste.

Kim's agile tongue circled her clit before drawing it between her lips, olive eyes glittering with hunger watched as pale stomach seemed to convulse as she suckled at her.

Shego jerked against Kim's tormenting lips, her hips writhing, pressing closer to the hungry mouth as her creamy juices began to flow steadily.

"God Kimmie, you're making me crazy," Shego cried out desperately, her vagina rippling against Kim's tongue.

Kim only hummed her pleasure at her taste. Sweet. Addictive and all for her alone.

The rough swipe of Kim's tongue through the sensitive slit of her cunt had her screaming her second orgasm of the night. Kim licked at her, lapping at the juices spilling from her cunt as she groaned with satisfaction against her wet flesh.

Shego had never imagined such agonizing pleasure. She writhed beneath Kim, twisting, bucking against her mouth as Kim circled her clit, sucking it only to move lower to lap at her again.

Kim nibbled at the sensitive lips, parted her, and then suddenly drove her tongue deep inside her. Shego screams exploded from her black lips as her orgasm hit her as Kim's tongue fucked inside her with hard blistering strokes. Her muscles clenched, shuddered and more heated liquid spilled to her lover's greedy mouth.

And still, it wasn't enough for Kim.

"Kimmie….please…I can't.." Shego begged pathetically as she tried to move away from Kim.

Kim didn't listen as she suddenly speared two fingers into Shego still spasming cunt eliciting a whimpered scream from the moss hued female.

Pumping her finger into Shego's steaming cunt Kim could already feel the slick walls around her fingers clenching trying to pull them deeper and she knew Shego was climbing higher. Shego's beautiful body was covered with a fine sheen of sweat and her face was flushed as she undulated frantically on her pumping fingers, it was breathtaking to Kim. She was watching Shego's face with rapt attention, her olive eyes almost black with hunger as she watched Shego's face. Shego's eyes we're screwed up tight and her mouth was open wide trying to get as much air in as possible to her overworked lungs.

Kim wanted Shego to cum again and with this in mind she quickly suckled Shego's swollen clit as she started pumping her fingers as fast and deep as possible into Shego.

The reaction was instantaneous, Shego howled out ferally as her body went rigid arching up off the bed and freezing mid air as she screamed out Kim's name. A moment later her body crashed back to the bed. Muscles still quivering with aftershocks as Kim continued to move her fingers hard and fast into the still fluttering muscles of her lover's core.

It took a while for Shego's brain to realize that Kim was still sucking her clit and her fingers was still moving deep inside her.

"Kimmie…please….staaaph…"

Her Kimmie didn't listen. Instead she moved her free arm to lay it across Shego's stomach to keep her lower body under control as she suckled her clit deep into her mouth despite Shego's babbling pleas Kim knows that Shego's body could give and take much more.

Shego was sure her brain was going to explode and leak out of her ears as she went over the edge again. Her protesting muscles spasmed as she rode the never ending wave of pleasure that were somewhere between pleasure and pain.

"Princess…" Shego gasped almost crying at the pleasure/pain. "Please…"

Shego reached out a heavy arm to push Kim's mouth away but even she knew she didn't have the strength to move her lover, super powered or not. Shego's world shattered as she felt the fingers curl inside within her to hit that special spot.

Kim barely heard the begging words as she curled her fingers inside her lover searching for the spot she knew would break her.

Shego sat up screaming incoherently as she felt her juice flooded out of Kim's pumping fingers. Her body went bow tight before she collapsed boneless to the now soaked sheets, her exhausted muscles trembling faintly.

Kim finally pulled out her fingers and replaced them with her tongue. Licking everything Shego had gave up. Shego could only whimper pitifully with every swipe of Kim's unrelenting tongue.

Shego dimly realized that Kim had stop and stood up from her position before leaving her sprawled out form and went to her bag to rummage for something. She breathes a sigh of relief at the unexpected break, closing her eyes as her trembling body tried to recover her strength.

She heard the distinct sound of tearing plastics and the clinking of something metallic. Shego forced her eyes opened and gaped in shocked disbelief as she saw Kim attaching what seemed to be an eight inch strap-on dildo around her slim hips.

"Oh God Kimmie noo please." Shego pleaded as she tried to move her leaden body away from the now approaching redhead who was stalking her with her now newly replaced manhood.

"Uh oh." Shego whimpered as Kim's face took on a more predatory look, and she slinked onto the bed on all fours like the leopard she was, moving in for the kill. Just as Shego went around trying to get away from those hungry green eyes, small but yet strong hands took hold of her bare shoulders and pulled her in for another kiss.

Kim turned her over until she was back flat on her back as Kim pressed their bodies closer until they we're in a full body contact before breaking the kiss. Shego's arms were loosely wrapped around Kim's shoulder as Kim stared down at her with a mischievous smile.

"Even if Kimmie junior has disappeared it doesn't mean I can't improvise."

"Kimmie…why do you have to do this and where did you get that thing?" Shego asked her voice trembling visibly.

"It's a gift from Monique I'm suppose to use it on my vacation not that I had any plans of using it until you came that is."

"But why?"

"I love being inside you, I love how you respond to me and I definitely love making you scream with pleasure." Kim replied her voice going huskier.

"Princess…I…"

"I love you Shay."

"I love you too Kimmie."

Kim loved Shego and she wanted to be inside her again, Kimmie junior or not. She wanted to take Shego again so she pressed the head of her new manhood up against Shego slick wetness and slowly began to enter her.

Shego gasped at the sensation of the dildo slowly sliding into her. The dildo was smaller compare to Kimmie junior but she still felt herself spread full at the penetration. The hero continued to lower herself down plunging deeper inside of her lover.

Kim looked down to see herself slowly diving into her lover. She might not be able to feel Shego's insides but the sight caused her the same satisfaction and she felt her own wetness gush out and cover her and coat the leather back of the harness. Kim pushed until all eight inches of plastic cock was buried fully into her trembling lover.

Kim stared down into her lover with a gentle smile as she let Shego get accustom to the dildo. Shego was softly panting for breath as she looks up at Kim's smiling face above her.

"Princess….the things I let you do to me." Shego whimpered as Kim only smiled wider.

"Shego?"

"Yeah?"

"Marry me."

"Whaaaa???" Shego eyes widen in disbelief not believing what she just heard Kim said.

"Will you marry me?" Kim asked with a smile

"I can't believe you're asking me that right now?"

"Why not now?" Kim asked with a confused frown.

"It might have escaped your notice but we're in the middle of having sex and what kind of sane person would propose like this? What happened to romantic candlelight dinners and sappy music?" Shego babbled on the verge of hysteria.

"You didn't answer my question Shay and for your information we're making love." Kim said with a sardonic smirk as she suddenly grabbed both of Shego's legs and draped them on her shoulders leaving Shego quite open and helpless to control the depth of her thrusting cock as she began to pump her fake cock into Shego.

"Yes or no Shego?"

Shego could only groan in disbelief as Kim demanded her answer while in their current situation all the while pumping into her cunt deeply.

"K-Kimmie….I ..don't think this is the time." Shego gasped out as Kim increased her pumping hips.

"Yes or no." Kim growled out as she drilled her cock into Shego's cunt deeper making Shego squeal.

"S-So …not ..f-fair…pumpkin" Shego moaned through clenched teeth as pleasurable sensation ran up and down her spine.

The sensation of the fake cock cramming its way into her was hot and overwhelming that Shego couldn't form coherent thought even if her life depended on it.

Kim realize her positive aspect in not feeling Shego tight cunt squeezing her cock as it gave her more control and not lose her concentration. She used it to her advantage ruthlessly.

And Kim seemed very determine to prove it, looming over Shego and bracing her weight on her forearms with Shego's pale legs still draped around her shoulder and opening her quite nicely for Kim's invasion, Kim pumped relentlessly deep. Each jolt tearing a desperate yowl from her moss hued lover.

Kim lowered her head until her lips brushed against Shego's ear.

"Answer me Shego Yes or No." Kim menacing growl wafted onto her ear.

"Oh God Kimmie….."

Kim suddenly suckled her earlobe before giving it a playful nip all the while increasing the speed of her pumping hips.

"Yess…oh God Kim Yes..Yes Yes." Shego nearly screams out, maddened by the pleasure exploding throughout her whole body. She was nearly bent in half as her legs kicks out helplessly above Kim's shoulders as Kim's cock plumb the very depth of her cunt.

"Say it again!" Kim demanded with a loud growl as satisfaction sent shivers down her own spine as her own pleasure climbed quickly up.

"Yes Dammit….I'll marry you!" Shego screamed out maddened by pleasure so intense she felt she was going insane.

Kim growled out with satisfaction as she ground down her hips into Shego's thus providing her own clit with the contact it craves. Kim then bit Shego's shoulder right where she had made her mark when she was a leopard and the only thing she heard was her lover's loud scream as her own orgasm hit her.

They clung to each other desperately as their bodies were helplessly wracked by the intensity of their orgasm.

Finally Kim released Shego's captive shoulder as she raised her upper body watching with great satisfaction as Shego lay slumped on her back gasping for breath harshly, her pale legs we're still raised up against Kim's shoulder. Kim gently lowered her lover's trembling legs back on the bed eliciting a painful groan from shego as her muscles protested the move. Kim then slowly pulled the now drenched dildo out from her lover.

Kim wanted to taste Shego again but took pity on her lover trembling and exhausted form so she just removed her harness and gathered a limp Shego into her arms and burying her face against Shego's sweaty neck.

They stayed like that until their harsh panting breathes evened out and their bodies stopped trembling and finally relaxed.

"I can't believe you just did that." Shego huffed out indignantly

"Did what?" Kim asked innocently

"You know what you did and you bit me again. What the hell happened to romantic dinners and bending on one knee as the normal way proposal are made thingy." Shego asked with a smirk as she looked at Kim

"We we're never normal and you can't take back your answer so you're mine now." Kim replied with a smug smile as she hugged Shego to her tightly.

"Are you always this possessive?"

"I have red hair possessiveness and jealousy comes with the package." Kim quipped cheekily as Shego snorted at her answer.

"At least you would never forget the way I proposed to you."

"You didn't ask Kimmie you demanded my answer by using a very devious means to get me to agree."

"Would you rather I use my puppy dog pout on you?" Kim asked smiling widely as Shego huffed in resignation.

"Shay Eliza Marie Go would you give me the honors to be my wife and lover forever?"

Shego looked up at Kim sharply thinking that Kim was making fun of her but her emerald eyes met the very serious face of her princess making her breathless with surprise.

"Y-Yes K-Kimmie I'd love to be your wife." Shego stuttered out as her heart feels near to bursting with happiness.

"Hhmmmnn Mrs. Possible

Kim hummed smugly as she simply captured Shego's lips in a very gentle kiss as they both basked in their shared happiness.

Comments and suggestions are very welcome so review please. I think I'm hitting a snag so any suggestion on how to continue are very very welcome.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Here's a small update since I won't be able to update for a couple of days since I'll be out of town again. Love your reviews and suggestion. I'm thinking of using some and integrating it in my story. So more comments guys. Lav ya all

Chapter 16

Kim woke up with a huge smile on her face. Stretching her body with a happy groan feeling several pops along her back and hips she sighs in satisfaction as she plopped back down on the soft bed. Glancing at her pale lover beside her with a shit eating grin on her face as she saw Shego clutching at her pillow still deeply asleep.

Kim bent down to kiss her lover pale shoulder as she got up from the bed and padded silently to the bathroom. She took a quick shower and dressed simply in a tank top and Capri pants before grabbing her kimmunicator and going downstairs.

She was about to call wade when there was a knock on the door. Kim went to answer the door and a smile graced her face as it was the delivery man with the package her mom sent her. Thanking the man happily Kim immediately went to the living room and opened the package.

There was the small black box that she wanted and an envelope full of money. Silently thanking her mom Kim pocketed both items in her pants before calling wade.

"Hey Kim how's the vacation going?" Wade smiling face answered as he slurped at a huge plastic cup of soda.

"Just Spankin Wade." Kim answered with a grin

"What can I do for you Kim?"

"I don't exactly know where I am in Paris and I was wondering if you could tell me where I could buy some pastries and stuff for breakfast?"

"Can't cook huh." Wade teased

"Don't start Wade." Kim just rolled her eyes as Wade chuckled with mirth over the clicking of keys.

"I don't think it would go well with my fiancée if I ended up burning the kitchen or her whole house."

"Fiancee??" Wade burst out surprise clearly on his chubby face

"Yup I asked her last night or as Shego said I sort of demanded it." Kim answered with an evil chuckle as she recalled their antics last night.

"Hey congratulations Kim I'm really happy for you." Wade said sincerely

"Thanks wade."

"So planning for a romantic breakfast in bed eh?"

"You could say that."

"Hey speaking of breakfast you're just in luck you're just a couple of blocks away from Pierre Herme at Rue Bonaparte they make the best rose macaroons and they have several selections of bread and pastries. They also have a coffee shop and restaurant." Wade relayed to a smiling Kim.

"Perfect."

"When you go out from the house turn right and just walk it's four blocks away from you and you can't miss it since it's right at the corner."

"Thanks Wade you rock."

"Anytime Kim and enjoy."

Kim disconnected their call and went back up the bedroom to get her shoes. Shego was still sleeping peacefully as Kim left grabbing the keys Shego had used last night and locked the door behind her as she walked to get their breakfast.

Kim found the shop with no problem and got some croissants and Danishes and their specialty the rose macaroons. She also got the both of them extra large cups of piping hot cappuccinos'.

Happy with her purchases Kim made her way back to the house but on her way she passed a shop called Le Furet Tanrade which has the most delicious smell wafting out to the streets. Kim entered the shop and gazed in awe as she was engulf by the most delicious smell of chocolates.

It was a little expensive but Kim couldn't resist and ended up buying petit dark squares filled with a crisp morsel of mint fondant cloaked in brusque dark chocolate and three feet tall pralines caramel nougats and creamy ganache filled bon-bons all enrobed in ultra dark sweet chocolate.

Nearly giddy with her success Kim quickly strode back home before their coffee would cool. She quietly entered the still silent house she made her way to the kitchen and got plates and utensils including a large tray before arranging the food to her liking. Kim then carefully took the tray and slowly made her way back up the bedroom, smiling with glee as she saw Shego still sleeping peacefully. She set the tray on the table beside the bed careful not to make any noises as she quickly took her shoes off and climbed back on the bed behind her sleeping lover.

She then gently began to rain soft kisses and nibbles on Shego's bared shoulder softly waking up her lover.

Shego groaned as she slowly regains consciousness. She not a particularly morning person and she mumbled sleepily in protest. Her entire body felt like it was filled with lead instead of bones and her throat felt sore, like she had been screaming all night, Shego searched her groggy mind trying to remember the reason why she felt so tired, only to blush as she finally remembered the hours the night before that she had spent with her girlfriend Kim.

"K-Kimmie." Shego hoarse voice croaked out, her sore throat clicking with dryness.

Kim helped her lover turn over so that she could see her face. Shego released a huge yawn and blinked sleepily at Kim.

Kim grinned down at Shego as her heart melted at the cute antics of her lover.

"Whaa time is it?" Shego mumbled

"It's nearly ten." Kim answered simply as she reached for the coffee and handed it to Shego.

Shego took the coffee gratefully taking a deep breath on the aromatic brew humming her appreciation as she took a deep mouthful.

Kim smiled indulgently as she finally took the whole tray and settled it between their reclining bodies. Shego eyes widen at the unexpected spread before her.

"Chocolates for breakfast?" Shego asked with a smirk while quirking her eyebrows at her smiling girlfriend.

"I couldn't resist and since we're here in Paris and still on vacation I decided to indulge ourselves." Kim said with a smile as she reached for a pastry.

"Good choice." Shego replied with a smile as Kim handed her a piece blueberry Danish.

Shego lazily reclined back on the pillow as she ate the sweet pastry and just as she finishes Kim handed her a piece of chocolate. Shego decided to enjoy her Kimmie's pampering. Shego drank her coffee with enjoyment as Kim handed her food.

It came as a surprise as Kim handed her something hard. Shego looked at her hand in puzzlement expecting to see a piece of pastry or chocolate in her hands instead there was a black box sitting innocently on her open palm.

"P-Princess?" Shego asked in puzzlement

"Open it." Kim coaxed with a shy smile.

Shego set her cup of coffee aside and with trembling ringers slowly opened the box. Shego surprise gasp echoed through the now silent room as she stared at the lone ring lying on a bed of white velvet.

The ring's band was a glittering onyx color while a single glittering green gem sat atop it. There was a different sparkle in the green stone that made it shine with a different light very unlike that of an emerald. Shego looked up at Kim with astonishment.

"Do you like it? I had it especially made for you. It's actually a piece of the meteor that hit you and gave you your powers. My dad gave it to me when he found it embedded on one of his experimental rockets which returned from space. I figured that your plasma wouldn't melt it like it does to any other metals." Kim babbled nervously

"Kimmie." Shego choked out deeply touch by Kim's gift.

Kim silently took the ring from Shego and slipped it onto Shego's trembling left ring finger. It was a perfect fit and when the stone made contact with Shego skin it flashed a blinding green light before subsiding eliciting a gasp of surprise from the two women.

"W-What happened?" Shego asked in a trembling voice as she fisted her hand in reaction.

"I don't know, it didn't do something like that before. Maybe it's because it truly belongs to you and just reacted to your own powers."

Shego raised her hand and ignited her plasma at a very high temperature. They watch in silence as the ring remained the same and as expected didn't melt or deformed at all. Shego then extinguished her flame. Kim then touch the ring and gasp as the ring remained cool under her fingers. Shego looked up at her in awe.

"How did you even manage to make it into a ring?"

"Believe me it was very very hard but Wade knew somebody who's a genius metal geologist thingy. It took him a couple of months to make it the hardest part was melting it. I think it took a couple of weeks and a very high flamey temperature to melt it and he even had doubts if it can be melted at all but he like a challenge."

"Thank you pumpkin."

"So do you like it?"

"Yes Kimmie I love it. It's perfect" Shego replied with a beaming smile before she grabbed a fistful of Kim's front shirt and jerking her closer.

Kim yelped as Shego's black lips latch on to her own, her lips smashing into the surprise red head with a heated passion. Kim responded quickly as automatically and returned the heated kiss full force. A whimper escaped Kim's as she felt Shego inspect her mouth with her agile tongue.

God, this woman can kiss! Was Kim babbling thought.

Shego finally pulled away just as Kim was about to see spots from the lack of oxygen. Shego released her hold on her shirt as Kim fell back on the bed with a stupid shit eating grin on her face.

Shego smirked as she saw her goofy girlfriend smiling stupidly at the ceiling her olive eyes clouded and dazed as she turned her attention to her engagement ring and admiring it with a goofy smile of her own.

Review please and suggestions are very welcome 


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Hey guys finally another chapter added. So sorry for the delay. My muse finally hit me again after I read immo's here kittykitty story. Hope you enjoy.

Review please.

Chapter 17

The following days were some of Kim's happiest days. Shego took her to visit the Louvre and the Musee d' Orsay.

To Shego's great amusement Kim spent a long time looking at the Mona Lisa and could only watch her girlfriend mutter on what's so great about the painting.

"It's all in the perspective Kimmie."

"What perspective? It's just a portrait of a lady and not a pretty one at that."

"Well everyone declares that this is the greatest painting of all times and is worth its weight in gold." Shego explained patiently

"I wouldn't buy this even if I have the gold for it." Kim muttered as she dragged Shego away from the painting.

"Anyways you're prettier than her." Kim murmured with a smirk.

Shego only chuckled at her as she let herself be pulled along. Kim was very happy and felt herself falling more in love with her green skinned thief as Shego bought her to Ze Kitchen Galerie for lunch. She let Shego order for her as she enjoyed the view from their table. The restaurant was one of the best in Paris and serves modern French cuisine but the best part of it was the location. It's located directly at the banks of the river seine.

Then Shego took her shopping and they strolled along the brick pathways and had coffee at one of the numerous coffee shops dotting the street. Shego enjoys watching Kim who was looking everywhere and everyone with a bright smile on her face.

For dinner Shego took her to Georges, one of the priciest and most in demand restaurant in the city. Kim was in awe as at the view of the city of Paris at night as the restaurant was at the top floor of the Pompidou Center.

Kim felt like she was walking on air as the days passes. What more could she want. She was at the most romantic city in the entire world accompanied by the woman she loves and adore. The one thing she loves more is that she gets to go home and make love with Shego for the whole night. Her life was perfect.

Shego took Kim to see the Eiffel Tower the next day and they joined a group of American tourists and acted like tourist themselves. Kim bought a camera and took pictures of everything that catches her fancy. They also goofed around to the amusement of the other tourist which to Kim's great surprise didn't mind their public display of affections.

"I love this city!" Kim exclaimed as she gazes at the whole city of Paris as they reach the top viewing deck of the Eiffel tower.

"That's why this is one of my favorite cities in the world."

"Thanks for taking me here Shego and most importantly for being here with me." Kim said with a smile

"I want no one else here with me pumpkin."

"Too bad we're going back home tomorrow." Kim said sadly

"Hey we can always come back anytime you want." Shego replied as she gathered Kim in her arms. Kim leaned back with a sigh as her lover's arms enfolded her in a loving hug.

"If we go home tomorrow I can't get to be with you like this. How can we see each other? I want to be with you but how can we? Kim asked sadly as she turned around in Shego's arm looking at Shego earnestly.

"We can see each other everyday if you want princess. I do have an condo in Middleton and you can visit me anytime. Shego explained patiently.

"I know but I want to be beside you always and wake up with you in my arms everyday." Kim pouted for effect.

"Well you are my fiancée so to speak so maybe if we'll ask your parents permission you could like move in with me."

"Really?" Kim asked with a huge smile.

"Yes really but my apartment is kind of small so maybe if your parents agree to your plan we could find a bigger place for ourselves. Shego answered with a smile.

"So when are we going to get married?" Kim asked with an impish smile as Shego just rolled her eyes in amusement at her impatient girlfriend.

"Slow down Kimmie we're in no rush besides don't you need to graduate from college first before we make further plans.

"You're right but I just want you to be mine." Kim said with a pout as Shego only chuckled in laughter.

"I'm already yours princess legally speaking or not. Besides we're already together and that's the most important part and I don't need legal papers to do it."

"I know but my parents would probably want some proof so to speak especially my dad than just to allow me to move in with somebody without any definite future."

"My future is with you cupcake even I know that so what do you say we talk to your parent when we go home and with their blessing we can then make decision from then on."

"Okay. I'm just afraid of losing you again if I think about it my fears in the past prevented me from even approaching you much less asked for a date." Kim muttered as she snuggled at Shego's arms.

"We'll maybe being turned into a were-leopard have its advantage." Shego teased as Kim giggled in her chest.

"I got you didn't I?"

"Doy you sure did." Shego answered with a smirk as Kim giggled in her arms.

"Before I forget I got you something, it may not be as unique as my own but I hope you like it." Shego babbled quickly as Kim watched in bemusement as Shego got something out of her pocket and took Kim's left hand.

A surprise gasp escaped Kim as Shego slid a ring into her finger. The ring was an exquisitely cut pink diamond with a white gold band. Kim could only stare at the ring on her finger as Shego shuffled on her feet uncomfortably.

"Do you like it? It's not made of meteorite or anything like what you gave me but when I saw this I immediately thought of you and I want to give this to you thinking that it's kind of unfair that you gave me an engagement ring and I didn't. Do you like it if not we could exchange it for someth….."

Shego's nervous babble was interrupted as Kim nearly threw herself at Shego and kissing her with force nearly toppling the both of them to the ground after a long while Kim broke her passionate kiss leaving Shego smiling a little goofily as Kim gushed at her new ring.

"Oh Shego it's so beautiful and it must have cost you a lot." Kim burst out giddily.

"I take it that you like your ring?" Shego finally got her composure back and stood smiling at her redheaded girlfriend oops fiancée I mean.

"I loved it!"

"I can't believe I just gave you a ring. By the way how are you supposed to support me with the lifestyle I'm accustomed to? Shego asked with a serious expression on her face

"Shegoooo!" Kim growled out as her eyes narrowed into slits.

"No really I mean you're still a college student and you know how lazy I am and you know I can't live on ramen noodles everyday. I can't live on sex alone princess."

"Shego!" Kim huffed out as she stamped her foot in anger.

Shego couldn't hold it much longer as she Kim's face turn red with indignation and burst out in hearty laughter. Kim turned her back on her laughing lover as she bristled with hurt dignity. Shego finally ceased as she wiped tears of laughter from her eyes. She ambled towards Kim's standing form and hugged her from behind, Kim stiffened in her embrace.

"I love you princess." Shego whispered against Kim's ear. Kim only harrumph in response to Shego's declaration.

"I'm only teasing you Kimmie you know how I love teasing and riling you up."

"Is that the only thing you love about me?" Kim whispered question wafted up to Shego.

"I love everything about you princess." Shego said seriously as finally Kim turned to face her as she looped her arms around Shego's neck. They looked at each other seriously as Kim finally smiled up at her. Shego naturally lowered her head for a kiss. As they finally broke apart a devilish grin graced Kim's face.

"So why don't we go home right now and let me show you how much I love my ring." Kim said seriously with a naughty wiggle of her eyebrows as Shego groaned in defeat.

"Kimmie you're killing me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Several hours later.

Shego lay back gasping on the bed her whole body shining with sweat as she heaved for breathes. The late afternoon sun streaming in the bedroom illuminating the heaving body gently.

"K-Kimmie please.." Shego pleaded at her red haired lover who was still working hard between her pale spread legs.

Shego had barely any rest in the couple of hours that had past. Kim was aggressive from the get go and Shego was helpless in the onslaught of hunger that swept her up.

Kim was nearly unstoppable as desperation seemed to control all her movement. Shego really tried to understand Kim's desperate lovemaking as this was their last night together and give Kim free reign over her body but after several orgasms Shego wants to give up as blackness threatened her consciousness from to much orgasms but Kim still doesn't want to stop.

Ever since they had entered the house Kim nearly tore off all of her clothes as she nearly took Shego on the hallway but she definitely had Shego crying out on the couch, on the dining table, on the stairs, on the door to their bedroom before finally collapsing on the bed.

The green skinned woman tried to push away her young lover; she couldn't take it anymore as Kim suckled her clit lovingly. Kim gripped Shego's pale muscular thighs holding herself in place as suckled and quickened her tongue strokes. Shego felt herself tensing again as she felt another orgasm mounting fast. Knowing definitely that this would be big and painful as her clit screamed for mercy.

Shego jerked, a pathetic whimper escaping her lips as Kim's agile tongue swiped through the glistening cream that lay heavy on her swollen cunt. Kim's fingers further parting the plump lips as she settled down for a feast.

Kim licked and lapped, circled her overly sensitive clit before sucking on it strongly as her cries began to rise in volume.

"Oh GOD, KIMMIE!" Shego screamed out, helplessly letting the wave of pleasure ran through her already spent body. Her body quivering with the intensity of an earthquake that's off the ritcher scale.

Shego bucked her hips desperately trying to dislodge Kim's sucking lips from her abuse clit, trying futilely to break free. The red head cheerleader had to use all of her strength to keep herself on her lover as Shego thrashed around like a landed fish.

Kim's heart thundered inside her chest like a demented drummer. She didn't know why she was tormenting her lover so but only knows how to assuage the terrible physical and emotional hunger for her lover that she could never still.

There was a need that curled inside her very soul, stretched and roared in demand. A small whimper escaped her lips as the onslaught of heated yearning for Shego had her own body clenching and tightening in sympathetic pleasure as her short nails bit into Shego's pale skin.

_Sensory overload_

"Please Kimmie I can't take anymore…please." Shego looked down at her Kimmie pleading with tears running down her emerald orbs. Kim only hummed and raised her eyebrows and pushed her face harder at her gushing lover.

She was dying. Shego felt her body tighten, felt pure fire erupt in her cunt, her womb, the exploded so hard and fast that she could do nothing but wail within the storm overtaking her whole world.

Kim tightened her grip and unconsciously suckled harder at her lover's captive clit as Shego's body movement went insane.

Shego's pale body arched up like a bow as her shrill scream roared out her constricted throat before crashing back into the soaked bed bonelessly. Kim happily drank her lover's latest offering not minding at all that Shego had collapse into a quivering green heap.

Kim licked her lover clean as her mind finally realizes the lack of sound and any movements from her lover. With a last loving swipe of her tongue Kim reluctantly let go of Shego's pale legs which flopped back on the bed with a loud thump. Kim then climbed back up to look at her lovers face.

Shego was unconscious. Knocked out dead to the world snoring like a freight train.

An evil smile curved out Kim's mouth as smugness nearly seeped out of her olive green eyes.

"Damn I'm Good."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hahahaha poor Shego. I wrote my story like this since I like Kim to be the aggressor for a change. I rarely found a story where Kim takes the upper hand when it comes to a sexual theme so hope you like it.

Reviews and comments are very welcome.


	18. Chapter 18

AN: Just a short update. Sorry for the delay it's just I'm very busy with work right now and have little time to update. Hope you enjoy this.

Review please.

Chapter 18

Kim whistled happily as she skipped towards Shego's apartment complex. They had been home for a couple of weeks now and Kim just submitted her final papers to her professor and now she is done with college. As promise Shego stayed at Middleton and they did talk to Kim's parents and we're both very surprise when they fully support their relationship and even allowed Kim to live with Shego. They told both their parents to their dismay that they we're planning to get married next year which is a whole 10 months away. Kim was happy to be with Shego alone and had left her sleeping lover in their bed early this morning as Kim's appointment with her professor was scheduled at 8 a. it's now half past ten. This gave Kim a chance to buy breakfast for her lover.

Kim finally realizes that her lover was not really a morning person whether she's tired or not Shego always sleep until nearly noon. Kim happily greeted the doorman and the security guard as she entered the building where Shego's apartment was. The apartment was certainly upscale and very expensive but Shego told her that it was a gift from her mother on her 18th birthday.

Kim entered the elevator and pushed the button for the 15th floor. A wistful smile graced her lips as she looked at a silver key resting innocently at the palm of her hands. Kim chuckled as she remembers the day Shego gave her the key for her apartment.

2 weeks ago

_They we're sitting alone at the living room of the Possible's home. They just had dinner with Kim's whole family and Kim's parents had already retired up to their room giving them a little privacy as Shego would be leaving for her apartment in a little while. Kim was still staying at the college dorm since she hasn't finish packing yet._

_Shego suddenly pressed something on Kim's hand as she watch in amusement as Kim olive eyes widen in disbelief as she stared at the single silver key with a small miniature pandaroo as a keychain._

"_I figure you would need one to enter the apartment and maybe sometimes I won't be there to let you in so it's better for you to have your own key and you can come move in with me anytime after you're done packing your things." Shego babbled nervously as she watches her girlfriend for any reaction._

_To Shego's surprise horror Kim burst out full on crying as she clutch the key to her chest like a dying person._

"_P-Pumpkin." Shego asked totally bewildered watching Kim with horrified wide emerald eyes as Kim released a strangled sob and tears streaked down her face._

"_S-Shego." Kim whispered between her hiccupping sobs._

"_K-Kimmie why…why are you crying…what's wrong?" Shego asked confused whether to pull Kim in a hug or not._

"_N-Nothings wrong…I-I'm just so happy."_

"_So you're bawling your eyes out coz you're happy?" Shego exclaimed incredulously as she finally gathered her crying redhead in a hug._

"_Yes, it's a thing."_

"_It's a crazy as hell thing." Shego scoffed at Kim's answer as she snuggled deeper into her embrace._

"_I love you." Kim murmured contentedly._

"_You didn't react like this when I gave you a ring but you cry when I gave you a key." Shego grumbled still a little spooked by Kim's crying jag. Kim only giggled at her mumblings._

Kim entered the apartment to the sound of retching. She quickly dropped the breakfast foods she had bought for Shego and sprinted towards the main bathroom. There she found her lover naked form slumped down on the toilet hanging unto the bowl precariously.

"Oh my god Shego…baby what happened…are you alright?" Kim has tears in her eyes as full blown panic hit her at seeing Shego that way. Still she gently gathers her lover pale trembling form into her arms as she looked at her anxiously. Her right hand running frantically all over her lover naked form looking for any injuries.

"K-Kimmie?" Shego dazed emerald eyes opened to look at the frantic redhead. Her face paler than usual and sweat beaded on her forehead.

"Hang on baby I'll take you to the hospital. My mom is there right now." Kim cradled her lover gently into her arms and swiftly stood up and carried her back to bed.

"W-Wait no hospital, I'll be just fine it must have been something I ate last night." Shego groaned out as she grabbed Kim's frantic form.

"Are you sure baby?" Kim asked still worried for Shego as she caressed Shego's sweating forehead.

"Yeah I'm sure just give me a minute." Shego mumbled out.

Kim suddenly went to the bathroom and got a washcloth and run it thru cold water and quickly made her way back to her lover. She lovingly ran the cool washcloth over Shego's pale sweaty face as she waited for Shego to feel better.

"Maybe I should have heeded your warning last night in eating that last plate of chocolate cake." Shego finally blurt out with a wan smile.

"We'll after the spaghetti, pizza and burritos you ate I thought you would make yourself sick yet you still want to eat the chocolate cake." Kim chastised with an indulgent smile.

"I can't believe I ate that much last night. I'm such a pig." Shego groaned out.

"But you're my cute piggy nonetheless."

"Did you just call me a pig?" Shego suddenly asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No I didn't you did." Kim defended herself; both eyebrows raised high in surprise.

"You just called me a piggy." Shego now appeared to be indignant as she looked at her redheaded lover.

Kim has a surprised look on her face at the quick change of the situation. Her mind whirled in confusion at the change of event.

"Baby…."

"Don't you baby baby me Kimmie you just called me a pig."

"Baby I didn't call you a pig now why don't you lie down and rest while I'll make you some of that hot tea that you like." Kim tried to placate her now irate lover her confused mind in chaos.

Shego just harrumph and turned her back to Kim. Kim sighed with resignation shaking her head as she made her way to the kitchen and set a kettle of water to boil. She took out Shego favorite green mug and got a bag of tea and honey from the cupboard as she waited for the water to boil. She wasn't waiting for five minutes when suddenly.

"KIMMMIIIEEEE!!!" Shego screamed out from the bedroom as Kim nearly fell down from the stool she was seating on as she scrambled a little clumsily and ran back to the bedroom.

"Shego!!! Wha..What's wrong." Kim burst out as she quickly seeing Shego sitting up in bed with a frantic look on her face, Kim quickly gathered Shego in her arms as Shego clung to her desperately.

"Baby it's okay. Whatever it is It'll be fine." Kim soothed as she ran her hands on Shego's back comfortingly.

"YOU LEFT ME!" Shego wailed out as Kim gaped in disbelief. The shock of Shego sudden outburst shocking her completely still.

Kim finally gathered her scattered wits and gently eased Shego back so that she could look at her in the eyes. Shego had a few tears in her eyes as she sniffled pathetically melting Kim's heart at the cuteness of it.

"Baby I didn't leave you I just went to the kitchen to make you your favorite tea." Kim explained patiently.

"You're not leaving me?" Shego hiccupped

"I'll never leave you." Kim murmured kissing Shego's cheek gently.

"Promise."

"I promise cross my heart and hope to die." Kim smiled as she crossed her heart with a hand gesture. To Kim's complete horror Shego released a crying wail as she again grabbed at Kim desperately. Sobbing into the redhead shoulder with heart wrenching sound.

Kim hugged Shego back strongly as she felt completely helpless as to what is happening to her normally very controlled lover.

"S-Shego…Baby?"

"I don't want you to die! I don't want you to leave." Shego finally burst out between her sobbing.

"Baby I'm not going anywhere and I'm not dying anytime soon." "_Hopefully" _Kim felt like she was explaining herself to a toddler. Shego could only cry harder and Kim could only hold her tighter and continually stroke her back hoping to calm her distraught lover.

Finally after a long while Shego's cries finally dies out and Kim gently lowered her now drowsy lover back into the bed.

"Don't go." Shego whispered out her puffy red rimmed eyes closing in exhaustion and sleepiness.

"Sleep baby I'll be here beside you till you wake up." Kim murmured soothingly

"I don't know what's wrong with me?" Shego grumbled sleepily.

"We'll talk about it later now just rest and maybe later we'll go visit my mom."

"Okay." Shego murmured with a yawn.

Kim stayed with her until she fell asleep then Kim quickly and quietly made her way back into the kitchen and turned off the stove and locked the door. Kim then went back to the bedroom and took off her clothes before joining her sleeping lover in bed. Shego mumbled sleepily as Kim gathered her back into her arms and Shego cuddled into her contentedly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uh-oh Kimmie's in big big trouble. Hope you like this.

Reviews, comments and suggestion are very very welcome.


	19. Chapter 19

AN: Whoo hoo I finally updated again. Sorry for the wait. This one a little bit longer so hope you enjoy.

Review please

Chapter 19

"Hello Dr. Possible speaking."

"Mom?"

"Hello Kimmie how are you and Shego?" Anne asked automatically

"I'm fine mom but I don't know about Shego." Kim tentatively answered.

Anne Possible frowned as she could hear a trace of fear in Kim's soft voice.

"Kimmie what's wrong what happened to Shego is she okay?" Anne demanded answers urgently.

"She's sleeping peacefully right now but earlier I came up upon her vomiting and she's paler than usual and her temperature is higher, she told me that her temperature is higher than a normal person because of her plasma but she's now really really warm and she's acting really weird." Kim babbled nervously as she gave a quick glance at the still closed bedroom door.

"Okay Kimmie don't panic maybe it's just a flu or it was something she ate earlier but just the same why don't the both of you drop by for a visit with me here at the hospital. After Shego wakes up of course take her out for some dinner before you come here since I'll be here working late today since I'm covering for Dr. David since he's on vacation." Anne instructed her daughter firmly.

"Okay mom I'll try to convince her to come but Shego is really not a big fan of hospitals and I'm a lousy liar. What will I say to her?"

"Tell you what Kimmie, why don't you bring me some late dinner as an excuse to drop by. That way Shego won't suspect a thing and I'll have some dinner too." Anne replied with a giggle.

"Okay mom I'll do just that. I'm thinking of taking her for some Chinese food since it's been quite a while since we ate out." Kim smiled happily at the plan.

"Okay Kimmie that sounds perfect. Get me the chicken lo mien and maybe some siu mai also."

"Okay mom we'll probably be there around eight thirty or nine. Shego probably gonna wake up soon."

"Alright Kimmie I'll see you later. Take care okay."

They said their goodbyes and Kim quietly made her way back to the bedroom and climbed back up the bed. Kim lay back down behind Shego who began to stir into wakefulness.

"Uuhhmmm…K-Kimmie?" Shego murmured sleepily as she turned on her back to face Kim.

"Hey baby." Kim spoke softly as she gathered Shego warm naked body into her arms. Shego snuggled into her happily.

"Did you sleep well? How are you feeling right now?" Kim asked as she ran her hands soothingly on Shego's bared back.

"H-Hungry." Shego snorted grumpily.

Kim just chuckled as she breathes a sigh of relief at her lover answer.

"Cmon baby let's go grab a shower and go out for dinner. I'm craving for some Chinese food." Kim coaxed as she pulled Shego up in a sitting position.

Shego only hummed her approval as she let Kim led her to the bathroom for a shower. Shego was still lethargic and a little weak from maybe too much sleep as she stood docilely as Kim attended to her.

_Two hours later_

Kim could only watch in amazement as Shego finished her second plate of general Tsao chicken not including an order of beef with broccoli, sweet and sour pork, fish fillet with soy sauce and a plate of fried rice.

"W-Whaa?" Shego asked over a mouthful of chicken as she notices Kim stare.

"I didn't expect you to be this hungry." Kim replied with a smile not wanting Shego to get defensive and angry.

"Starving actually since I didn't have any breakfast or lunch earlier so this is my first meal for this day." Shego replied with a wave of her spoon as she tucks back in on her food.

"Hey want some desserts? They don't have cakes but I heard their fruit pies are delicious." Kim could only giggle as Shego nodded enthusiastically at the idea of desserts.

Kim ordered the dessert as well as the food her mom requested as Shego watch her with a confused frown. She waited until their waiter left before she asked.

"Why did you order more food? I don't think I can eat anymore I'm already full except for the dessert I mean?"

"Oh those are for mom, she's working late at the hospital tonight and I thought we could drop by and bring her some dinner. You don't mind do you? Kim asked a little worried.

"Nahh its okay I don't mind since hospital food sucks anyway."

Kim only smiled as she watch Shego hummed and murmured her enjoyment as the waiter set her piece of pie with a scoop of ice cream in front of her.

They finished their dinner and were now walking hand in hand towards the hospital. Shego was smiling at Kim as she was quite contented with dinner and fully sated. They went directly to Anne's office and found the doctor hard at work on her files. She looked up as Kim and Shego entered. She quickly stood up as she walked towards her daughter her arms opened wide for a hug which Kim answered happily. Shego only watch the scene with a contented grin as she sat herself on the couch.

"Hey Kimmie so glad you stopped by. I miss you." Anne said with a soft smile as she brushes Kim's hair gently.

"I missed you too mom. Hey here's your dinner." Kim answered happily as she handed her mom the food.

Anne took the food and the three of them sat down and talked while Anne ate her dinner.

"So Shego how are you feeling today?" Anne asked acting nonchalantly as she ate a piece of chicken.

"Eh. .I'm fine just a little down today. I thought I was coming in with flu but nothing a few hours of sleep didn't cure." Shego answered

"So this is just normal for you?"

"Well not normal per say I very rarely get sick because of the plasma in my body but when I do get sick I felt like dying." Shego answered with a chuckle as she remembered the last time she had a flu. She and Kim were fighting and Kim sneezed on her and thus made her sick.

"So how often do you get sick and when was the last time you had a fever?" Anne asked again as Kim watched quietly beside her lover.

"Eh once every three of four years give or take a few months. The last time I was sick was about 2 years ago and your daughter was the one who infected me." Shego answered as she teasingly smiled at Kim who gave her a sheepish smile in return.

Anne has finished eating as she cleaned up the containers and stood up to throw it in the trash bin. Shego just lounged on the couch comfortably as she felt lazy and quite contentedly full as Kim snuggled beside her. Shego watch in bewilderment as Anne came back with a thermometer in one hand and a kit of some kind in the other. Shego sat up in confusion as Anne sat in front of her.

"W-What's going on?" Shego asked Anne with a frown.

"You we're acting sluggishly more so than usual and you we're quite sick this morning so if you don't mind I'll take a blood sample and your temperature." Anne answered matter of fact as she held up an injection to Shego whose emerald eyes widen with disbelief.

"Of course I mind. No one is sucking up my blood with needles or my temperature! I told you both that I'm just fi…"

Shego stopped mid rant as her mind stuttered in shock as she found herself looking at two teary eyed redheads whose lips are pouting up at her. Shego whimpered in disbelief as she closed her eyes futilely but the image of two Possible women whose legendary puppy dog pout was seared inside her retinas forever.

"That is so not fair." Shego moaned out loud as she grudgingly offered her arm to Anne in defeat.

Anne quickly got to work not paying any attention to the grumbling and mumbling pale woman whose arm she was extracting blood from.

"I taught you well my daughter." Anne smiled proudly at her daughter.

"What can I say I learned from the best." Kim answered with a smirk.

Shego remained sulking and mumbling grumpily but otherwise remained docile as Anne took her blood and her temperature. Finally finished she diligently labeled the samples and set it on the table as she looked at the temperature she took.

"Well I'll say if this was the temperature of a normal person then she has a very very high fever but taking into account your plasma powers then you just have a slight fever. We could know more after the blood test result comes back. I'll take this up into the lab right now. I want you both back here tomorrow afternoon for the result of your tests." Anne said sternly as she looked at Shego meaningfully as with a defeated sigh Shego finally nodded her head.

"Thanks mom." Kim smiled gratefully as she stood up to hug her mother again.

"Anytime Kimmie I won't be prescribing any medicine right now until we'll know more. For all we know now she might just need more rest." Anne explained.

"Alright I'll take Shego home now and we'll be back here tomorrow." Kim answered with a smile as she looked at her still sulking lover.

Anne left them to go to the lab with Shego's blood samples leaving the two lovers alone. Kim sat down beside Shego and gathered her back into her arms. At first Shego stiffened indignantly but after a while finally relaxed against Kim.

"You set me up." Shego mumbled with a pout of her own.

"I had to baby. I don't want anything happening to you. You really scared me this morning when I found you nearly unconscious in the bathroom." Kim explained patiently.

"I told you it was just something I ate." Shego reasoned grumpily as Kim only smiled indulgently.

"Be that as it may. Better safe than sorry." Kim replied cheekily

"Easy for you to say you're not the one being struck by needles like a pin cushion."

"Want me to kiss your boo boo better." Kim teased

"Hah if I'd known better I'll say this is your fault. Now let's go home." Shego replied as she stood up and saw Kim pouting up at her.

"It's not my fault." Kim whimpered pathetically

"Now stop that pumpkin, your quota of puppy dog pout is used up for the whole week. I still can't believe your mom still does that. Poor Mr. Possible."

Kim just smiled at her cheekily as she joined her lover at the door and made their way home without any incident.

Back home Kim decided to pamper her lover who was still a little miffed at her stunt. So she prepared a bubble bath for her lover. She generously poured lavender scented powder into the tub and lighted some candles around the bathroom before turning off all the lights leaving the room bath only with the soft glow of the numerous candles before fetching her lover outside. Shego was idly watching television as Kim approached her.

Kim didn't say anything but just grabbed Shego's wrist gently tugging her up to follow. Bemused Shego followed behind the redhead docilely as Kim led her inside the bathroom. Seeing the bathtub with the scent of lavender permeating the air Shego released a small sound of appreciation as small delicate hands began undressing her.

No matter how much Kim wanted to make love to her pale skinned lover she courageously reined in her libido as she was still worried about Shego state of health. Shego eased down the warm scented water with a happy moan as Kim quickly divested herself of her own clothes before joining her lover in the water.

Shego had Kim sit between her legs much to Kim appreciation as pale strong arms engulfed her in a loving hug. They stayed like that for a couple of hours talking quietly until the water grew colder. Kim slowly untangled herself from Shego's arms and helped her now sleepy lover to her feet. Kim toweled her dry lovingly and led them back to the large bed. Shego was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Kim cleaned up the bathroom and blows off all the candles before padding quietly outside to lock the door and turned off all the lights and television before joining her slumbering lover in bed.

_Next morning_

Kim woke up with a jolt as the huge bed jumped under her. She opened her eyes just in time to see her naked lover ran towards the bathroom. Kim was up in an instant as the familiar sound of Shego vomiting reached her ears. Kim found Shego hunched down on the toilet bowl as Kim quickly wet as small towel and pressed it behind Shego's neck. Kim then gathered Shego's long hair and held it away from her as she supported her lovers retching form gently. A very worried frown on her face.

Finally Shego was done and sagged back on Kim's supporting form weakly. After a few minutes Kim silently helped her up and dressed her in a bathrobe.

"Baby are you okay?" Kim kept her voice soft and gentle.

"Yeah just give me a few. I need to wash my mouth off first." Shego replied as she made her way to the sink and grabbed her green toothbrush.

"Okay I'll make you some tea. Call out when you need help okay?"

"Okay." Shego mumbled over a mouthful of toothpaste.

With a last lingering look at Shego brushing her teeth Kim quickly made her way into the kitchen. She prepared Shego's tea just the way her lover liked it. She realized it was now half past ten in the morning. After a while Shego made her way into the kitchen and sat down on the stool in the kitchen bar.

Kim placed her steaming hot tea in front of her and Shego murmured her thanks as she sipped at her tea hoping it would calm her churning stomach down.

"Do you think you're up for some breakfast?" Kim asked running her hand on Shego's freshly scrubbed face gently.

"Maybe just some toast to settle my stomach." Shego answered with a wan smile as Kim nodded and turned around back to the kitchen to fix some toasts.

"Maybe later if you're feeling better we'll go out for some late lunch before we go back to the hospital."

"Lunch is fine not so enthusiastic about the hospital." Shego replied with a grimace.

Kim turned back to looked at Shego with a very serious look that Shego rarely see gracing the face of the redheaded hero.

"Shego I'm one step away from totally freaking out and I don't know whether to cry or cart you of to the hospital right now. So please…." Kim's olive eyes have a sheen of unshed tears as she looked at her lover.

Shego grimaced again as she stood up and approached Kim and gathered the trembling redhead for a hug.

"I'm sorry princess. Well go to your mom later I promise."

"I can't lose you Shego! I just can't lose you!" Kim whimpered against Shego chest as tears overflowed.

"I know Kimmie." Shego answered somberly as she hugged Kim to her chest tighter.

After breakfast which Shego was quite thankful that the toast she ate decided to stay at her stomach, they parked themselves in front of the television and watch some lame ass movie just to pass the time. After the movie was finish they decided to take a shower and go out for lunch.

"That was the stupidest movie I have ever seen." Shego grumbled as Kim giggled in response.

"Yeah you're right that was pretty bad." Kim agreed with a nod.

"Next time I'll pick the movies we'll watch."

"Okay."

They showered and dressed without incident. They decided to eat at an Italian place near the hospital so they won't have any problem with parking later. To Kim's relief Shego hasn't lost her appetite yet because of the morning incident and happily watch Shego inhaled her plate of lasagna and a loaf of garlic bread. Kim orders a pizza for herself which Shego ended up eating half of the pizza. Kim called her mom as they waited for the bill.

"Hello"

"Hey mom it's me."

"Hey Kimmie where are you and Shego right now?" Anne asked as Kim's brow furrowed in confusion as her mom sounded so giddy over the phone.

"We're here at Mario's having just finish lunch we'll be heading there in a few minutes."

"Okay Kimmie and can you hurry?"

"Mom? Is everything okay?" Kim asked bewildered

"Yeah everything is great Kimmie. How is Shego this morning?"

"That's why we're a little early today. Shego vomited again this morning and I'm getting really worried. How's her test result?" Kim explained as she ignored Shego's glare as she told her mom.

"Oh everything is fine Kimmie. I'll explain when you get here."

"Okay mom be there in a few."

Kim finally hanged up the phone as she quietly watches Shego pay the bill.

"Did you have to tell her about this morning incident?"

"Baby she's a doctor you're suppose to tell them everything that happened so they can tell you what's wrong and how to treat it." Kim explained patiently.

"Yeah whatever." Shego snorted as she stood up and Kim joined her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim knocked on the door waiting for her mom to call her in as Shego fidget nervously besides her. Finally her mom called her to enter and Kim and Shego entered the office and suddenly stopped short in surprise as they saw Dr. Betty Director, head of Global justice sitting quite comfortably in the couch.

"Betty what are you doing here?" Shego asked her sometimes boss with a frown.

"Now Shego why don't you sit down and to answer your question I ask Betty to be here." Anne explained with a smile.

"Why? Is something wrong?" Kim asked her mom nervously.

"No nothing is wrong Kimberly, matter of fact everything is quite good." Betty answered Kim with a smirk.

"Is it about Shego's blood test results?" Kim asked with a quiver of fear.

"Yes it is."

"Oh God!" Kim cried out as her knees nearly buckled under her, fortunately for her Shego caught her and sat the both of them down on the unoccupied couch.

"Alright I want answers and you're scaring Kimmie here. So what do I have? Flu? Cancer? Leukemia? What? Am I just Anemic? Shego ranted clearly angry as she held Kim quivering form close to her.

"You're pregnant Shego." Anne blurted out suddenly beaming happily at the two seated woman. Betty Director face also cracked out into a smile.

Shego and Kim looked at them blankly. Still not processing what Anne just said. Finally Kim managed to croak out.

"P-Pregnant? Shego's pregnant? Kim asked her voice shrill with disbelief. Anne sat down beside her daughter.

"Yes Kimmie, Shego is pregnant with your child. We tested her for DNA too." Anne explained patiently

"B-But I..I.." Kim sputtered out.

"Remember Kimmie you did have the ehrm special part for making her pregnant and anything's possible for a possible and all that." Anne answered with a huge grin.

Anne watched with bemusement as the news finally sunk in her daughter brain. A huge shit eating grin broke out of her face and Kim stood up and whooped with joy around the office. Anne just watch and laugh at her daughters antic as Kim did a little victory dance.

"WHOO HOO!!!" Kim joy exploded around the small office.

Betty meanwhile watches Shego unmoving form worriedly. Shego emerald eyes are glazed with shock as she kept staring blankly at the wall.

"Shego?" Betty called softly as she touch Shego's knee.

Shego's head swiveled to look at Betty with an uncomprehending look. Anne finally notice and scooted closer at Shego stiff form leaving her own daughter to her silly victory dance.

"Shego?" Anne spoke softly to the shell shocked woman. Shego turn to look at her with the same dazed look.

"H-How many?" Shego stuttered out.

"How many? How many what Shego?" Anne asked a little confuse at the question.

"B-Babies?"

"How many babies? Well we don't know yet but the possibility of twins is very great since both you and Kim have twin brothers. We might not know for a months till their a little bit bigger." Anne answered still confused

With a pathetic whimper Shego fainted and lay sprawled out on the couch. Betty laughed heartily as Anne stares back and forth with bemusement at the unconscious Shego and her still dancing daughter who in her happiness didn't saw her lover lost consciousness and to the howling Betty Director who has tears of mirth running out her single eye.

"Oh my."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh POOR Shego her suffering just beginning. How many babies should I give to them one, twins, triplets or quadruplets? Hahahahahaha

Review and Comments please and tell me what I should do next.

Thanks!!!!!!


	20. Chapter 20

AN: Finally another chapter added. I find myself only to be able to update during Sundays so bare with me guys. Just some more fluffy fics.

Hope you enjoy and review please.

Chapter 20

"Baby?"

"uhghhh"

"C'mon Baby please wake up." Kim's imploring voice finally penetrated the fog in Shego's brain as she felt a gentle hand brushing her hair softly.

"P-Pumpkin?"

"I'm here Shego. Open your eyes now please Baby."

Shego finally opened her eyes a little bit disoriented as the room seems to be spinning. Closing her eyes again as she took a deep breath and tried to take stock on her predicament. She seems to be laying on her back with her head pillowed on what she assumed to be Kim's lap and she could hear a couple of familiar voices conversing on the background. She gamely opened her eyes again and when the room stayed still she breath a sigh of relief and she looked around the room.

Shego suddenly gaped in disbelief as her eyes widen comically as she saw Dr. Anne Possible and Dr. Betty Director talking seriously to of all people her Mother.

"M-Mommy, What are you doing here!" Shego demanded as any trace of weakness vanishes at the sight of her mother.

Three heads suddenly swiveled at the sudden loud outburst from the recently unconscious pale woman that Shego herself felt a little disconcerted.

"Firebug you're finally awake I see!" Isabel Go happily proclaimed as she stood up to go to her now muttering daughter.

"Stop calling me that." Shego mumbled grumpily as she tried to sit up with Kim supporting her.

Isabel Go ignored her daughter's muttering and sat beside her on the couch while Anne and Betty took a seat opposite them. Shego looked around frantically as she found herself surrounded on all sides with both Kim and her mom beside her. Shego looked around uneasily as found herself the center of all their attention.

"Shay looked at me." Isabel commanded her daughter softly as Shego reluctantly faced her mother.

"What's wrong firebug?" She asked gently.

"T-They said I'm pregnant but I can't be! Right?" Shego blurted out as she looked at her mom with frightened eyes.

"Why? Why can't you be pregnant? Don't you want our baby?" Kim finally burst out as her heart beats frantically against her chest.

"It's not about that Kimmie." Shego replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Then why?"

"It's about me being not able to get pregnant or to even carry a baby because the comet that gave me my powers also left my body with a lot of damage." Shego explained sadly.

"Damages?" Kim squeaked out fearfully.

"Yes princess the comet really did more than just gave me my powers they also infused my whole body with plasma that is quite toxic to normal people and the comet accident of it hitting me also damaged my reproductive organs." Shego explained her voice soft with remembered pain.

"Oh."

"Before we all cry and bawl our eyes out why don't we listen to what Betty has to say?" Anne interrupted the sad looking pair.

"Erm ah yes. As I was trying to explain to both your mothers earlier that there might be a high chance of Shego successfully carry this baby full term." Betty blurted out as she shuffled a couple of folders on her lap.

"WHAT?" Shego exclaimed loudly as her astonished eyes caught Betty's.

"Shego the comet accident happened almost 18 years ago. After all these years that have passed your body had begun to heal itself. Not surprising since your healing ability is faster than a normal person. We only realized this now since the only medical record I am holding right now is still when you we're 7 years old and now Anne have your latest tests and it seemed your body has fully healed." Betty explained earnestly.

"You mean I'm uh okay now? Shego stuttered in disbelief

"Well yes since you haven't given yourself a yearly medical check-up and we couldn't really follow the progress of your healing especially when you became a villain." Betty added.

"Oh." Shego was speechless as her mind whirled with confusion.

"But it doesn't mean that you can resume more vigorous activities like fighting and going on missions. We will treat your pregnancy with the outmost care so you really need to rest." Anne added seriously.

"Oh okay. So what do I need to do?" Shego asked tentatively as Kim huge smile beamed at her happily.

"Well first you need to have the right Doctor and since I'm a brain surgeon I can't really tell you what to do so I'll recommend an appointment with Dr. Amanda Hall. She's the best OBgyne in this hospital."

Shego looked at her mom who nodded in approval and Shego released a deep breath as the thought of being pregnant finally sunk in her brain.

An hour later Shego found herself in a hideously white hospital gown with her ass hanging out as Dr. Hall examined her carefully. Kim and her mom Anne was looking at the sideline anxiously while her own mother and Betty Director waited at Anne's office still.

Dr. Amanda Hall was a serious smiling doctor in her late thirties and she had gentle hands that calm Shego's racing heart. She stayed still as the Doctor gently probes her still flat tummy. After her examination Kim gently helped Shego get dress while Anne and Dr. Hall converse quietly in the corner. After a few minutes she and Anne exited the room.

Kim and Shego who was finally dressed looked at each other in bewilderment as they found themselves alone in the room. Kim shuffled on her feet uncomfortably as Shego still sat quietly on the bed.

"Uh Shego?" Kim tentative voice broke the silence.

"Kimmie?"

"S-Shego I'm not really sorry that I got you pregnant because it made me very happy that you are, uh pregnant I mean." Kim stammered out nervously.

"Princess I'm also happy that I'm pregnant so you don't have to worry about it." Shego answered matter of fact.

"Really! But I thought you didn't want to be from your reaction earlier." Kim asked as Shego looked at her seriously.

"Kimmie I grew up into adulthood thinking that I couldn't possibly have any children and something inside me died a long time ago with the idea that I couldn't have a family much less a normal life and now I found myself pregnant with your child and I just want to make sure that this child would be born alive and well. The idea that I can be a mother makes me so happy but what if I still ended up losing the child because my body would reject it then… it would probably destroy me." Shego explained earnestly her emerald eyes glittered with unshed tears.

"S-Shego."

Kim enveloped her lover in a gentle hug feeling utterly helpless against all the mixed feelings churning inside her.

"Nothings going happen to you or to our child Shego not if I can't help it. We'll do everything we can to keep our child safe and the idea of me losing anyone one of you would also destroy me. I'll love and protect you with everything I am baby." Kim promised as she embraced Shego tighter.

"K-Kimmie."

"I love you baby."

"Love ya to Kimmie."

They stayed in each others arms for a long while but finally they broke apart and they decided to go back to Anne's office to wait there since it seemed they had been forgotten by their doctors.

Back in the office Kim and Shego found themselves under the watchful eyes of Isabel Go as Betty smirked at them from the sidelines.

"So Kimmie you have manage to do the impossible, not only did you get my daughter pregnant you also domesticated her. What can you say about that young lady?" Isabel asked Kim as her emerald eyes so like her daughter bore into Kim's own.

"Uh."

"Mommy stop tormenting my Kimmie and I'm not domesticated!" Shego burst out as she shot Betty a dirty look as the one eyed woman snorted in laughter.

"Really Shay I'm not tormenting anybody. I'm just asking questions." Isabel huffed out.

"Then asked me and not princess."

Kim just smiled in relief at the antics of her future mother in law as Shego looked at her mom with irritation.

Before they could argue again Anne entered the office followed by Dr. Hall. Anne sat herself down beside Isabel as Dr. Hall went immediately to Shego. She handed Shego a piece of paper and several bottles of pills. Shego looked at her in confusion.

"This is a lot of medicines." Shego complained.

"Now now young lady those are just vitamins and supplements to help both your body and your baby be healthy. I've written the instructions for how much to take everyday and I also recommend a healthy living. So no alcoholic beverages or smoking and eat plenty of protein rich food like meat and fish and also vegetables. I also highly recommend you drink lot of liquid like milk and water." Dr. Hall rattled off as Shego and Kim looked at her with wide eyes.

"Now about the physical side, I'm not restricting you into a full bed rest pregnancy treatment until it would be truly needed seeing as that you are in fact in great physical health so yes seeing as you two are a young couple and in love so you and your lover can still have frequent sex but no acrobatics please. We don't want any accidents to happen since Dislocated and broken bones are extremely not needed in a pregnancy." Dr. Hall said matter of fact as her eyes twinkled with hidden mirth

Shego and Kim meanwhile gaped at her like a couple of landed fish as embarrassed colors bloomed into their faces as Anne, Isabel And Betty burst into loud guffaws of laughter as they saw their expressions. Betty nearly fell from her seat as she held her stomach in mirth as Kim ducked her flaming face with her hands while Shego muttered irritably under her breath.

"Oh my now that was fun." Isabel murmured as she wipes her tearing eyes with her hand as she gasped for breath.

"I'm so glad we could amuse you." Shego drawled with sarcasm dripping in her tone.

"Anyways I have another appointment so I'll want the both of you to come for check ups once every two weeks so we can follow the progress of your pregnancy and prevent anything from happening and Kim let Shego rest once in a while she really needs it. Remember sometimes abstinence is good for the soul." Dr Hall finished as with a wave of her hands left the room in a whirl leaving three grinning women and two blushing ladies in the room.

"Seriously mom did you have to tell Dr. Hall about our private life." Kim whined at her mother pathetically as the heat in her face finally receded.

"Sorry bubble-butt I couldn't resist." Anne didn't look truly apologetic as she was still giggling happily as Kim blushed again at the nick name her mom just used.

"MOM!"

"Anyways seriously now. Shay Betty and I have been talking and we may have something that might help in your pregnancy." Isabel tells her still grumbling daughter.

"What is it?" Shego asked in resignation.

"Well since the only thing that's unpredictable right now is the plasma in your body well it might help a great deal if you would discharge plasma daily but not to a point where you would exhaust yourself." Betty explained serious now.

"Yes that is actually a great idea since that would lower the concentrated plasma inside her body." Anne replied with a smile.

"Since you won't be going into missions starting now then you'll have to find a way to discharge plasma in a safe way like maybe a target practice so to say." Isabel added in an afterthought.

"Yeah I could work with that." Shego nodded in agreement as Kim listened in fascination.

"I'll tell your father to look for a place where you can do that." Isabel added.

"Okay thanks mom by the way what have you told dad about me and Kimmie?" Shego asked curiously.

"We'll I told him everything of course and he's very keen to have a one on one talk with your Kimmie." Isabel answered with an evil smile.

A loud frightened yelp escaped from Kim's lips sending all of them laughing again including Shego.

"Shego!" Kim whined as she hit Shego's arm playfully.

"Hey I'm not explaining this to my father I won't know where to begin anyways and I won't even try so since this is actually your fault then you explain it to him." Shego shot back.

"S-Shego." Kim pouted up at her.

"Oh no princess this time that pout won't work you might want to try that with my dad." Shego laughingly replied as she saw Kim's startled face.

"So Shay does this mean the wedding date be move forward as soon as possible?" Isabel asked with a smile as both Kim and Shego's eyes widen in surprise.

"Oh yeah that reminds me." Anne added as she stood up quickly and went to her desk and opened the lowest drawer to grab a bulging folder and made her way back to Isabel's side.

"W-What's that?" Kim asked a little fearfully.

"Oh this is your wedding plans that Isabel and I put together so what do you say to a big church wedding or maybe a beach wedding?" Anne asked excitedly.

"What about the caterers did you finally tell them that we don't like the canapés that we have sampled and the roast beef was like rubber?" Isabel asked quickly.

"Yes I already told them about that and they would schedule us for another taste test with a different menu."

"That's perfect and about that dress I don't want that for my firebug I want it to be a lot more streamlined." Isabel said as she pointed something to Anne.

"A Dress!! Now wait just a damn minute." Shego sputtered indignantly which Anne and Isabel totally ignored. Betty only snickered in the background.

"That's because of the material of the cloth so she's gonna try to make this by using a softer and silkier cloth." Anne explained as Isabel nodded in agreement.

"And Kim's dress is much to limp and rigid I'd want it bigger, softer and fluffier." Isabel added in an afterthought as Anne also nodded in agreement and quickly jots down something.

"F-Fluffier?" Kim squeaked out in horror as the thought of dressing like a fluffy rabbit ran through her brain.

"I'll scheduled the men and the boy's for their fitting of their suits as soon as possible because they need to know how much cloth they are going to order from Paris since it's so special." Anne made another note in her bulging folder.

"They need to have matching ties or do you think cravats would look more dashing?"

"I'll asked for a sample and we'll compare them and also for some vests. What do you thing light grey, metallic gray or bluish grey?"

"Asked for a sample for each then we'll see." Isabel and Anne continued to totally ignore their two daughters who's wedding they are planning excitedly and a little zealously. Shego's head was spinning from all the things they babble about.

"_I didn't know grey has a lot of colors?" _Shego thought while a catatonic Kim still has a picture of herself dress like a rabbit running around in her brain.

"And Betty asked Armand to make an exact replica on the five cakes that we have decided on and asked him to make them as soon as possible." Isabel instructed as Betty could only nod in obedience.

"You're helping them too!" Shego nearly shouted at her Boss.

"You try saying no to them." Betty answered as she pointed at the two wedding planner who we're like a couple of Nazi general planning a war. Betty dutifully got her organizer and writes something down on her schedule.

"So we only need to decide if it's going to be butter pound cake, carrot cake or apple and walnut cake?" Anne asked

"Ugh yuck what kind of cakes are those why not chocolate cake or strawberry or something?" Shego finally objected as the thought of losing control on her own wedding finally made her speak up.

"We can't use chocolate cake Shego since we have decided on a fondant wedding cake and we need a heavier and solid cake base to support the heavy solid icing. Chocolate cake as well as any other are too soft and won't hold." Isabel explained to her wide eyed daughter.

"Uh." Was all Shego could reply as apparently she knows nothing about anything especially cakes and solid icings. "_What the fuck is a solid icing."_

"_Oh_ and we need to have their own fittings as soon as possible and we need to go shopping for stockings and garter belts and oh my god shoes how can we ever forget the shoes." Anne furiously writes down on her folder.

"And don't forget the lingerie's and the perfumes." Isabel added as Anne jots the down dutifully

"_Oh God kill me now." _Was all Shego and Kim could pray in their minds_._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hahahahah poor Shego and Kim. Anyways fondant cakes are hard cakes and their icing are made of pure spun sugar and water making it very heavy but very smooth like dough.

Enjoy.

Twins vote are winning

Review please.


	21. Chapter 21

AN: Oh my God I finally updated I'm so sorry for the delayed update. I took a vacation with my best friend to Hong Kong for some shopping and leisure time and also I hit a block in my writing of this story. I would have updated a couple of days ago but Alas tragedy strike I was about halfway done in this chapter when there was a power blackout and I haven't saved what I wrote. Damn didn't I just lose a huge temper tantrum. Hahahaha

Anyways this is just a short update. Read and review please!

Chapter 21

"I'm in position, waiting for go ahead."

"Roger that, villains are moving away, initiate operation retrieval commencing in 5…..4….3…..2….1… Go! Go! Go!"

A dark figure suddenly rappelled down the building, stopping at it's targeted window. The thief silently opened the window and entered the dark office. Glancing around the thief made sure that the office was unoccupied before making its way to the desk and crouch down and reached for the lowest drawer of the desk and tried to open it. Muttered curses could be heard as the thief realized that the drawer was locked up tight.

"Problems?" a disemboweled voice crackled on the thief's earpiece.

"Our objective is locked inside; I need a few more minutes to open it." Was the thief testy reply as she got her lock picking tools in her belt.

"I hope you remember what I've taught you about picking locks or else this is just a waste of time."

"I remember!" The thief gritted out through clenched teeth as she started on the lock.

"Hmmnn maybe it was better and faster if I was the one doing the mission rather than being the base control and the look out."

"Shut it!"

"Roger that"

_Silence_

"Are you done princess?"

_More Silence_

"You only have a few minutes left."

"Aha got it."

"Finally! I'm starving."

The thief quickly opened the drawer and pulled out a bulging leather bound book and quickly secured it inside her satchel before closing back the drawer and pocketing her tools.

"I got the book I'm leaving now so meet me at the car in 5 minutes."

"Roger that princess. Hey before we go home can you buy me some chocolate ice cream and some peanut butter cookies?"

"Shego!" Kim huffed out as she climbed back up the building using the rope from earlier.

"What? I'm craving for some and you're not the one who's pregnant with maybe twins or quadruplets which makes me always hungry which for your information is entirely your fault so you need to get me what I want to eat."

"Okay fine. We'll swing by smarty mart."

"Thanks Kimmie."

"Yeah yeah whatever." Kim replied back as she smiled at the thought of her pregnant fiancée waiting for her with her demands.

The couple of thieves which turned out to be Shego and Kim end up celebrating their success with a hearty dinner at home as they ended up in their bed and looked over the stolen folder. They laugh and grimaced at some of the plan which their mothers created and planned their own game plan as how to deal with them.

_Next Morning_

"_Ding Dong"_

"_Ding Dong"_

Shego looked up from her plate of Banana pancakes as Kim stood up silently to answer the door. It was around 8 in the morning and they we're having an early breakfast as they fully expected to be having early visitors. Kim had to coax Shego up with a delicious breakfast as the sleepy green skinned woman refuse to wake up in an ungodly hour in the morning. Thankfully Shego's morning sickness had ended a couple of days ago.

Kim padded barefoot towards the door and opened it without looking at the peep hole and wasn't surprise to find herself looking at a couple of fuming women.

"Kimberly Anne Possible how dare you steal my book!" the normally soft spoken neurosurgeon boomed out as her face flushed with anger.

"Good morning Mommy and you too Mrs. Go. Would you guys like some breakfast and some coffee?" Kim asked with a smile as she turned back and walk back towards the kitchen where Shego was munching happily on some bacon. Shego saw them and waved at them happily.

Dumbfounded the two women gaped at the retreating redhead incredulously as they were left with no choice but to close the door and follow Kim. The said redhead was busy in the kitchen setting up plates with pancakes for them and pouring hot coffee into two mugs and setting them on the table before taking her seat beside Shego and resumed her own breakfast.

Anne and Isabel were left no choice but to sit opposite their daughters and to their dismay their stomach grumbled and reminded them that they have not eaten yet. Grudgingly they sip at their coffee and also started eating.

"So mind telling me why you two decided to steal the plans for your own wedding and before you protest we both know that you two are responsible for the thief." Isabel asked seriously as she remembered a frantic Anne calling her early in the morning and nearly screaming in her ears that the plans had been stolen as the Doctor had came to the hospital for an early morning operation which she had cancelled upon discovering her stolen property.

Shego drank her juice as she sighs with contentment before answering.

"We are not denying that. We did steal the book and frankly some of the plans are downright ridiculous no way in hell Kimmie is wearing that over puffy thing you called a gown and I'll be damned if I'm wearing all that contraption." Shego answered with a smirk as Kim nodded her head in agreement.

Isabel and Anne frowned in consternation but remained silent.

"Now some plans like the caterers, the foods, the flowers, the guests and the wedding cake are fine simply because we don't give a damn about that but the location and especially the gowns are downright evil." Shego added

Isabel and Anne scowled at the insult but remained calm.

"Mom I'm sure Shego and I aren't the only one who protested about the clothes." Kim said as she watches her mom and Isabel guilty faces as they grudgingly nodded their head as they recalled the reactions of their husbands and sons as they we're fitted for their suits.

"So what do you two want?" Anne asked with a resigned sigh and ready to negotiate.

"What we want would only affect the location and the clothes so you won't have any complaints and everybody would be happy besides this is our wedding and we need to have some input on how we want to be married" Kim explained with a warm smile on her face.

Anne and Isabel finally smiled in understanding.

"Now this is what we want."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kim and Shego finally decided to get married in a private island off the coast off the Caribbean which had a hotel and which Shego owned. Shego's dad was so happy about the change of costume that he happily provided a private cargo plane to transport the equipments, the foods and the flowers and he also provided a jet to transport the numerous guests.

Hego, Mego and the Wego's also helped with the work for the wedding especially on the man power. Hego or Hector helped greatly with lifting and carrying the heavy crates and everything that needs brute strength with Isabel supervising everything. Mego or Melchor was happily helping the flower arrangements around the hotel and the wedding site. The Wego's helped by doing everything from running errands and setting up tents together with Jim and Tim.

Anne was being helped by Kim's cousin Joss and Dr. Elizabeth Director in finalizing the foods and supervising everything with the arriving guests and setting them up with their own rooms to rest and change for the party. Mr. Dr. Possible together with Will Du and his brother Slim were acting as drivers and kept meeting and delivering guests thru and from the nearby airstrip.

Dr. Drakken was imprisoned in his own hotel room by the insistence of Shego and was not allowed to help in anything.

The day of the wedding was gloriously sunny but Kim and Shego was not in a happy mood since they slept in different rooms for the night because of stupid traditions that their parents insisted upon. Thankfully the wedding was scheduled for the afternoon and gave them time to rest and napped since they both didn't have a restful sleep in the night.

Unbeknown to Shego Kim was about to have an unexpected guest.

"Knock Knock"

Kim was reclining on the couch as she and Shego was left undisturbed but separated until the wedding ceremony in the afternoon. She wasn't expecting any guests since her best man Ron would be arriving at noon together with his parents, Yori and their sensei while her other bff Monique was helping her mom deal with the setting up of the venue. Nonetheless Kim stood up and opened the door and gaped in shock at her guest.

"Hello Kimberly can we talk?"

Kim fidget on her bare feet nervously as her brain chattered in fear.

"O-Of course please come in Mr. Go." Kim stuttered nervously as she ushered Shego's dad inside her room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uh-oh Kim's in trouble. God the wedding scene just stumped me into another block!!!

Review please.


	22. Chapter 22

An: Hey guys I'm back from a very long writers block. Hahahahaha. Somebody wrote a similar story like my own and that may have push me into writing again hahahaha. Evil competitiveness in me… As usual a small update to my fic hope you enjoy.

Chapter 22

"Hello Kimberly may I come in?"

Kim fidget on her bare feet nervously as her brain chattered in fear.

"O-Of course please come in Mr. Go." Kim stuttered nervously as she ushered Shego's dad inside her room.

Shego's father entered the room with a polite smile as he made his way towards the couch where Kim was reclining earlier. He watched with amusement twinkling in his blue eyes as Kim fidgets uncomfortably for a minute before taking a deep breath and straightened herself and jutting her chin with determination and approach the sitting Mr. Go.

"Would you like anything to drink Mr. Go? I think I have some canned iced tea, some soda and uhmm..water." Kim offered as she wrung her hands in nervousness.

"No thank you for your offer Kimberly. I'm fine as it is now why don't you take a seat here with me as standing up there might make you tired later." Mr. Go replied as he indicated the chair opposite him for Kim to take with a nod of his head.

Kim swallowed with a loud audible gulp as she gingerly sat herself down on the indicated chair. Her heart was beating an insane rhythm inside her chest as trepidation dance up and down her spine as she looked Mr. Go in the eyes.

Shego's dad looked like an older vision of his son Hego. He still looked quite fit and quite formidable too the only difference was the few grey hairs peppering on his temple.

"Now for a start I want to say it's finally nice to meet you face to face Kimberly." Mr. Go said with a gentle smile.

"T-Thank you sir and please call me Kim." Kim replied with obvious relief.

"Alright Kim as you already know you would be marrying my only daughter this afternoon and this is the first time that I could talk with you alone with all the insane schedule and hassle my wife and your mother had concocted up."

Kim could only offer a wan smile as her face paled considerably.

"As for my wife she had only informed me only a couple of days ago that my only daughter is pregnant which I might confess is quite a shock to me. I have known for quite a long while that my daughter is attracted to women and for all the scenarios I have envisioned of her future this thing with her being pregnant and with you as the father has quite blindsided me." Mr. Go explained with a serious face.

"Uhgh.." Kim didn't know what to say or do which Mr. Go took as sign to continue.

"Don't get me wrong I do love my daughter very much and I would support her in all her decisions even when she became a villain I didn't stop her."

" Uhg..Mr. Go perhaps I could explain.." Kim started feebly but to Kim's surprise He shook his head in protest quite vehemently.

"No! No! No! I don't want to know the details about my daughters sex life and especially on how you made her pregnant. I already know too much with my wife always prattling about it. Knowing how is not important to me the only thing that matters to me is how you truly feel about my daughter." Mr. Go explained with a genuine smile.

"I love Shay very much and I would do anything to make her and our child happy to the best of my abilities." Kim stated with quiet conviction which made him smile.

"Just between you and me Kim, my family is not what you might call conventional. Between me and my quite strong willed beautiful wife we didn't have exactly what you call normal children. With Hector and his stupid grand ideas, the very vain Melchor and of course Shay and the twins it's quite a feat having super powered children running amuck in our home. Thank god my wife has them all under her control but I must confess Shay holds a very special place in my heart being the only daughter I have."

"So Shego was a daddy's girl?" Kim asked as she offered a genuine smile as Mr. Go's tone soften when he talked about Shego.

"Quite so and still is. I doted on her and she confided to me about anything at all from her annoying brothers and to her own life decisions. You might not believe it but me and Shay is quite very close. She knows I always got her back and all she has to do is ask not that she often asked for anything but she knows that I would do anything in my power to do what she asked for but if anybody tried to hurt her in any way then I will make them pay dearly."

"As would I." Kim stated as she and Mr. Go shared a smile.

_Meanwhile in Shego's room_

Ha ahhh Chooooo!!!!!

Shego rubbed her nose irritably as she sniffled as she rolled to her back on the bed

"_Somebody better not be talking about me behind my back_." Shego thought darkly.

_Back at Kim's_

"Anyways I just want to know about your future plans?"

"Well I don't actually have a solid plan yet not without Shego consent." Kim answered scratching her head.

"I know the two of you are already living in Shay's apartment but are you making that place your home? Shay is quite rich as you know and believe me having a real home makes a big difference in a marriage especially with a child coming along" Mr. Go hinted at her future daughter in law.

Kim had perked up with a smile as she finally realized what Shego's dad means.

"About that ah uh Mr. Go I already told and asked my parents about that and they helped with my decision to buy a new house in Middleton for our home using my own money. I know Shego is rich and all and I may not be as rich as she is but I do have my own savings and trust fund that my parents gave me when I had reach 18 and I had my friend Wade invest them so I'm quite capable of giving my own share in our marriage when it comes to spending." Kim answered proudly as Mr. Go beamed at her.

"Does Shay knows about that?" Mr. Go asked slyly as Kim lowered her head as her face again suffused with color.

"Uh.. no I was planning on giving this as a surprise for her after the wedding as she was the one who spent a lot of money for this celebration."

"So what kind of house have you bought?" Mr. Go asked genuinely interested about his child future.

"It's not as big as your home or my parents but I'm sure it'll be enough for us. It's a two storied Mediterranean styled house with three bedrooms and four bathrooms with all the bedrooms in the second floor while downstairs is a comfortable living, dining and kitchen oh and also a small room which I plan into making a sort of office or library. We do have a basement which I planned of turning into a workout room or a dojo but I have to asked Shego about that first." Kim related with a smile proud of her own achievements.

"So I take it that the house is not fully furnished and decorated yet?"

"No not yet I was hoping Shego and I would do that together since it'll be her home too. I only bought the basics like beds and my mom helped me with the linens and things for the kitchen and such so that we could move in there after the wedding and make decisions about the decorating together." Kim answered with a shy smile.

"Are you sure that you can afford all of that Kimberly?" Mr. Go asked seriously.

"Yes I can and having my money wisely invested by a boy genius certainly helped a lot. I can provide us with a very comfortable living that Shego has been accustomed to."

"I am glad to hear that Kimberly but frankly I'm not much about decorating and household stuff I leave those decisions to my wife as it stands it's less trouble and hassle that way, but since the both of you are female it makes sense that the both of you would have to make those decisions together." Mr. Go replied with a smirk so much like her daughter's.

"Yes that will be good for us to start that way."

"So does your house have a pool?"

"Uh no but it has a nice lawn out front and sides and a backyard big enough for a small pool if Shego agrees to have one." Kim answered as Mr. Go nodded in approval.

"By the way where exactly in Middleton is your new house?"

"It's a new subdivision called Mediterranean oasis on the north side of Middleton hence the Mediterranean theme. It's about a 15 to 20 minutes ride to the main part of the city. So it's not too far and at the same time not too close to the city so it'll remain peaceful and quiet. The place is already about 60% occupied so it's not entirely unpopulated either and I think it's a good place to raise my family."

"Your family?" Mr. Go parroted with a raised eyebrow as he watched for Kim's reaction.

"Yes my family. My wife. My child." Kim answered with a defiant jut of her chin. Her olive gaze unwavering against blue.

Mr. Go laugh out loud as his heart finally eased with comfort for his beloved daughter.

"Maybe it's time for you to drop the Mr. and start calling me dad as it stands we're practically family" Mr. Go said with a grin.

"T-thanks..uh Dad." Kim replied with a blush and with a smile of her own finally realizing that she had passed the father to suitor sort of interview.

"So had Shay start to show any sign of uh.. not being herself?" Mr. Go asked as Kim looked blankly at him.

"I mean has she been acting weird with the pregnancy and all?" Mr. Go clarified hoping for a negative answer as Kim face finally dawned with understanding.

"Uh.. yes." Kim answered hesitantly

"Oh boy just like her mom." Mr. Go huffed out as he silently pitied Kim's awaiting fate.

"Uh what do you mean about that?" Kim asked as a foreboding feeling start to creep up her spine.

"We'll uh.. the Go women's are uh.. temperamental to say the least." Mr. Go paused as Kim nodded in agreement.

"Have you heard the saying "Their bark is worst than their bite?" He waited as Kim nodded again.

"Believe me they bark and they bite at the same time." Mr. Go muttered under his breath as his pity for Kim goes higher but Kim thankfully hadn't heard his muttering and kept looking at him with wide innocent eyes.

"Go women's are uh…let's put it this way… they are uhh much more uh worst when they are pregnant." Mr. Go watch as comprehension finally reached Kim's brain on what he had meant.

"W-What do you mean?" Kim asked as her face finally turned terrified as she saw the pity in Mr. Go's blue eyes.

" I Know you love Shay and you're also a hero so I know you'll push through. I have in the past been sort of in a similar situation like you are in right now to say the least. Let me give you one advice Kimberly it's just one word but it'll get you through it."

"W-What word?" Kim felt terror has finally enveloped her whole body.

"OBEY." Mr. Go answered with all the graveness of the situation etched on his face.

"O-Obey?"

"Yes obey." Mr. Go repeated succinctly.

"What does it mean?" Kim asked but afraid of the upcoming answer.

"It means my dear Kimberly that whatever your wife wants you to do, you do it quickly and obediently. Whatever she wants you to get you get it quickly and without complaints. In other words. WHATEVER SHEGO SAYS YOU OBEY."

Kim could only stare at him in mute horror.

"Hey now look at how the time flies. It's time for me to leave and let you get ready for the wedding. So good luck and I'll see you at the altar later." Mr. Go stood up and whistled jauntily as he made his way out the door leaving a catatonic Kim still sitting on the couch. Before the door fully closes Mr. Go heard a sound that made him smile evilly.

Kim whimper of terror.

"_Hmm… maybe I'll have Mrs. Possible help her get ready_." Mr. Go continued whistling to himself as he went to find Kim's mom.

Awww poor kimmie….bwahahahaha

Any help with the wedding scene is greatly appreciated and needed before in done in with another block so comments and review please please please….


End file.
